¿CELOSO YO?
by Rastaban Black
Summary: Draco siempre fue un seductor empedernido jamas respeto a nada ni a nadie, pero ahora todo sera diferente...¿Como reaccionara cuando le den una taza de su propio chocolate?Averígualo y riete un rato..... LEMON
1. MANO AMIGA

¿QUIÉN DIJO CELOS

**I. MANO AMIGA?**

El sol reflejaba sus tonalidades rojizas sobre aquel hermoso lago señal de la aproximación del ocaso. El verano estaba por comenzar y con ello las ansiadas vacaciones trayendo felicidad a algunos, aunque para otros significase el cierre de un ciclo dando por finalizada su educación mágica. Lord Voldemort finalmente había caído y con él su era de horror y muerte; por fin se podía respirar un aire de esperanza e incluso era posible planear un futuro sin el temor de ser aprendido o asesinado en cualquier momento.

Una pareja se encontraba desde hacia tiempo diariamente en ese sitio alejado del escrutinio de sus compañeros, ocultos por la vegetación convirtiéndolo en "Su Lugar", donde podían profesarse todo el amor que se tenían lejos de las miradas curiosas e incluso morbosas de algunos.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos de Draco Malfoy, hijo único del mortífago arrepentido Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black, y Hermione Granger, descendiente de muggles y que en antaño formara parte del famosísimo "trío dorado".

¿En que momento los insultos pasaron a ser frases de amor? Ni si quiera ellos mismos lo sabían, lo que si tenían claro era que ese sentimiento que había nacido como una rivalidad en sus primeros años de escuela, con el tiempo se volvió atracción y mas tarde….AMOR.

Hermione se encontraba sentada leyendo uno de sus libros sobre el pasto, recargada en el hueco de aquel roble el cual había sido mudo testigo de su historia de amor. De vez en vez levantaba la mirada en dirección al sendero esperando que él apareciese. Poco después se escucho el ruido de las pisadas sobre la hojarasca, su cara se ilumino al comprobar que se trataba del dueño de su corazón. El joven rubio se dirigió hacia la chica con cara de fastidio dejándose caer junto a ella recostándose en su regazo para que jugara con su pelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansado, la "cacatúa" de McGonagall me hizo limpiar los baños del primer piso sin usar magia- Hermione frunció el seño en desaprobación por el adjetivo que le brindara a la nueva directora pero su novio la ignoro completamente.

- ¿Ese fue el castigo?

- ¡¿Querías más?! – se incorporo con cara de incredulidad, ella le sonrió incitándolo para que volviera a costarse

- Pues la verdad después de ver su cara, yo pensé que fácilmente te expulsaría, además recuerda que ya te lo había advertido que no tenías permitido reincidir

- Si, pero Snapeabogo por mi y solo me castigo. Además de doscientos puntos que le resto a Slytherin, pero no te preocupes los recuperare en clase de pociones.

- Eso no lo dudo. Aunque creo que deberías aprender a controlar un poco tú…carácter Draco, no puedes ir peleándote con todo mundo solo porque se me acercan

- Es que Mckeyn no solo se te acercó, si no que te vio, ¡¿Es que no te fijaste que casi te desnudo con la mirada?!

- Eso no es cierto. Él solo me abordo para pedirme los apuntes de Aritmancia por que no pudo asistir a clase…

- ¡Pretextos!….hay "Cosa"… eres taaannn ingenua… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ese es el cuento mas viejo que existe para acercarse a una chica? – Draco se incorporo totalmente buscando en su mirada la respuesta, y viendo la incredulidad en su cara no dudo ni un segundo. Su "chica" podría ser la bruja mas inteligente del colegio, que contase con una mente ágil para resolver problemas en tiempo record, pero de flirteo no sabia nada y en eso él, Draco Malfoy, era un experto.

- Lo que sucede es que tu vez "moros con tranchetes" donde quiera, como tu haz utilizado todos esos trucos para incrementar tu larga lista de conquistas, crees que todos los chicos se acercan a mi solo con la firme intención de ligarme y no es así. Te recuerdo que existe algo llamado amistad.

- Amistad, si como no…amistad mis nalgas que…. Permíteme decirte una de las verdades mas reales que existen sobre la faz de la tierra: Entre un hombre y una mujer NO existe la "amistad" – Hermione sintió que toda la sangre subía a su cabeza ¡¿que la amistad no existía?!

-De donde haz sacado semejante tarugada…entonces el cariño que existe entre Harry, Ron y yo ¿Que es? ¿Una orgía?

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo siempre tuve mis dudas?

-Malfoy….- al ver su cara de disgusto y escuchando que volvía a llamarlo por su apellido, Draco corrigió de inmediato.

- Estoy bromeando, claro que lo de ustedes es una "sana y verdadera amistad"- agrego con un tono irónico que no paso desapercibido por la castaña.

- Deberías controlar tus celos, sabes perfectamente que son infundados. Yo jamás y escúchame bien JAMAS te traicionaría

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda. El problema no eres tu "Cosa", si no toda esa bola de calenturientos que no pierden la oportunidad de tratar de ligarte. **Es que acaso no les entra en la cabeza que**…- se fue acercando de forma lenta y pausada pegando su cuerpo completamente al de ella para enterrar su nariz en los hermosos rizos para olerlos -**n****adie más que yo puede besarte**- sintió la respiración de su novio a escaso centímetros de su cara, aquello era tan sensual que Hermione no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. De forma inconsciente cerro lo ojos mientras el joven reclamaba sus labios en forma enérgica pero dulce, ella los entreabrió permitiendo que la calida y húmeda lengua de su novio recorriera cada centímetro de su boca. De forma pausada sus labios se movían contra los del otro sin apuro alguno, descubriendo los misterios de la boca del otro, envueltos en una erótica danza. Draco abandono sus labios y con besos cortos siguió la línea de su mandíbula para llegar a su cuello recorriéndolo por completo mientras lo besaba y mordía suavemente hablándole apenas en susurros –**nadie mas que yo puede** **abrazarte…** **tocarte….** **y……que tu cuerpo solo responde ante mis caricias **- sus diestras manos recorrían su cuerpo arrancándole suspiros de placer que le aceleraban la sangre. Ella llevo una de sus manos al pecho del rubio acariciando el perfecto torso y la otra la hundió en su rubia cabellera a la altura de su nuca masajeándola con la punta de sus dedos, esa simple caricia basto para encenderlo sintiendo como cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba.

- Draco... no – su voz fue un murmullo casi inaudible. El rubio bajo su mano por sus caderas hasta donde terminaba su falda y comenzó a subirla por encima de sus muslos acariciándole la piel. Podía sentir la suavidad de aquellas piernas con la punta de sus yemas deseoso de llegar a la "tierra prometida" pero para su frustración, la castaña detuvo su avance.

- **No**… **¿Qué…?**- El joven estaba demasiado ansioso y excitado. Sabía que tenía que continuar sin permitir que su novia pensara, su maldita racionalidad siempre había sido un obstáculo. Con cada caricia la chica sentía que sus defensas comenzaban a flaquear experimentando un escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo subiendo por su espalda para luego bajar nuevamente hasta su vientre causándole un calor que solo él era capaz de proporcionarle. Lo deseaba, pero una parte de su conciencia le indicaba que no debía y sin embargo el enorme placer que esas hábiles manos le brindaban hacía tambalear sus principios.

- Amor…. Detente- La mano del rubio se coló por entre los pliegues de su blusa, desabotonándola de manera experta dejando expuesto los senos de la chica solo cubiertos por un sujetador blanco de algodón. Aquella mano tomo posesión de su seno arrancándole un sensual gemido a su dueña –Draco… por…favor……para- Hermione sentía que su cuerpo respondía ante su llamado ansioso por sentir más y sin darse cuenta su mano tomó vida propia posándose en forma atrevida sobre la anatomía del rubio notando su creciente erección arrancándole un gruñido de placer. ¡Por Merlín! Sentía que sus pantalones iban a explotar con solo ese pequeño roce.

- Vamos…"cosa"…yo… sé… que… lo disfrutas…tu cuerpo… me lo dice-Draco se aventuro a bajar, besando la línea del escote hasta llegar al hermoso seno. Lo beso pobre la prenda sintiendo como el pezón de la chica se erguía muestra de su excitación. Hermione sentía la lengua y los labios del chico sobre su cuerpo invadiéndola de un fuego abrasador que arrasaba con su cordura.

- Amor….-La castaña sentía como su cuerpo respondía sin que pudiera evitarlo. Apenas podía hablar presa de sensaciones demasiado intensas. Era como si las palabras que salían de sus labios no tuvieran nada que ver con lo que hacía su cuerpo, el cual se convulsionaba en oleadas de placer - nos… van… a ver

- Que… importa- El rubio no le daba tregua, su mano subía y bajaba por la pierna de la chica mientras que sus labios iban de un seno a otro. Hermione pudo percibir como su pantaleta se humedecía sintiéndose desfallecer; pero una chispa de lucidez llego a su mente y sin pensarlo dos veces se safo como pudo del "pulpo" en que se había convertido su novio y se levanto presurosa.

- Pero a mí si me importa – le reclamo agitada. Tomo su varita y arreglo su ropa. Su respiración estaba acelerada, su cabello se encontraba revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas muestras de su excitación y a Draco le pareció sencillamente irresistible.

- Hermione….linda….por favor…. No me puedes dejar así….- El rubio estaba demasiado excitado sintiendo como sus pantalones y su ropa interior soportaba una presión que punzaba dentro, recordándole perfectamente su total erección.

- Pues date un baño – se alejo presurosa rumbo al castillo. Cada vez le costaba mas controlarse ante las atrevidas caricias de su novio. De seguir así, terminaría cediendo ante su insistencia.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- draco se sintió frustrado. No se explicaba como es que ella conseguía rechazarlo de esa manera. Le parecía extraño que a pesar de estar tanto tiempo juntos aun no consiguiera llevársela a la cama.

Se sabia de memoria el discurso sobre valores, familia, sexo y religión que la chica le había recitado tantas veces, pero ¿Cuántas con ideas de ese tipo no había conseguido persuadir de lo contrario? El se consideraba diestro en el arte del convencimiento, muchas chicas habían sucumbido irremediablemente ante sus besos y caricias haciéndolas presa fácil de sus instintos.

Por eso no entendía como con Hermione Granger no hubiese conseguido su propósito; la quería, de eso no había duda, ella se había metido dentro de su mente y su corazón sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Le gustaba la forma en que la castaña lo trataba haciéndolo sentir importante, especial…amado. Y no es que las otras no se hubieran esmerado por retenerlo utilizando todas sus armas femeninas elevando su vanidad al máximo, pero con Hermione era todo diferente por que ella hacia despertar en él una mezcla de ternura y deseo.

Hermione era una mujer perfeccionista y apasionada, ponía un singular entusiasmo en todo lo que hacia, por lo que su relación no era la excepción. Siempre se mostraba cariñosa y dulce, pendiente de todo cuanto le pasaba o le afectaba. Cuando su relación se hizo publica lo defendió con la fiereza de una leona protectora no solo ante sus amigos y compañeros si no ante toda la comunidad mágica defendiendo con uñas y dientes su amor y su derecho a estar con él. Durante el juicio que se le llevo a cabo por su implicación en la muerte de Dumbledore le dio su apoyo incondicional animándolo sin flaquear ni un instante.

Para Draco era gratificante tener no solo una compañera con la que combatir ratos de fogosidad, si no con la que también podía discutir cualquier tipo de tema (ya que por lo regular las chicas de su edad solo pensaban en frivolidades) ella siempre estaba informada de casi todo lo que acontecía por lo que se enfrascaban en apasionadas discusiones mostrando cada quien su punto de vista de este u otro tema. No siempre concordaban pero por lo regular esos enfrentamientos terminaban en intensas sesiones de besos y caricias que los hacían olvidar cualquier altercado que pudieran tener.

En resumen…su novia era inteligente, culta, encantadora, tierna y dulce además de hermosa. A pesar de su fuerte carácter, emanaba una sensualidad y un ardor bastante llamativos. También estaba el hecho que al ser su novia la hacía más apetecible ante la comunidad masculina. Hecho que descubrió en una ocasión ya que cumpliendo con sus deberes de prefecto, por casualidad escucho una conversación entre unos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw donde se referían a lo "encamable" que se había vuelto Hermione; haciendo una descripción bastante obscena el cuerpo de su novia. Esto por supuesto lo enfureció por lo que arremetió contra ese par de estupidos que no tenían ningún respeto por las mujeres ajenas pero… ¿Acaso él lo tuvo alguna vez? Aunque claro, eso era enteramente distinto.

Jamás puso objeción a la hora de seducir a una chica con la única intención de llevársela a la cama. Nunca le importo si tenía novio o no, solo contaba él y su satisfacción así que cuando se cansaba simplemente la cambiaba por otra como quien cambia de calcetines sin pensar nunca en los sentimientos de los demás. Para él todas las chicas eran iguales, remilgosas al principio, pero complacientes al final. Se sentía orgulloso de sus dotes de "Don Juan" ya que ninguna a la que le hubiera hechado el ojo se le había resistido. Pero cuando Hermione estuvo en su mira recibió el rechazo inmediato, esto por supuesto hizo que la castaña se volviera un desafió por demás apetecible. Esa leona se rendiría ante él y de eso estaba seguro.

Pero para su pesar con Hermione seria muy diferente. Jamás permitió que nadie se sobrepasara con ella; aun recordaba la cara de DavisBurbage (con el que la castaña salio un tiempo) cuando se le ocurrió excederse con ella; no hizo falta que sus amigotes la defendieran, el pobre de Burbage tuvo que pasar dos días en la enfermería recuperándose de la maldición (así como del golpe en sus partes nobles) que la joven bruja le propino.

Aunque con él todo era diferente por que ella lo amaba, de eso no tenia la menor duda (no cualquiera arriesgaría todo, incluyendo su vida, por alguien si no fuera así) Había conseguido enamorarla a tal punto que la castaña permitía ser abrazada, besada y acariciada sin riesgo de terminar en la enfermería; incluso había conseguido que le dejara tocarle sus bien formados senos; con lo que supuso estaba aun paso de conseguir lo que anhelaba pero se equivoco, Hermione no consintió por ningún motivo que llegara a mas. Y es que ella tenía el firme propósito de jamás permitir tal atrevimiento a nadie que no fuese su esposo, por que solo a él y pera él se entregaría entera y completa de cuerpo y alma.

Y ahí estaba Draco viéndola alejarse por el sendero preguntándose como diablos había aguantado aquello por tanto tiempo sin explotar. Miro su entrepierna percatándose del enorme bulto que rugía por salir por lo que muy a su pesar tendría que seguir el consejo de la castaña…darse un buen baño…otra vez….una pequeña voz en su mente sentencio…"Mano amiga, tradición que obliga"- ¡Oh cállate!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hola, espero que les guste esta historia, es una comedia ligera con el único propósito de entretener, no habrá mortífagos, marcas, solo los demonios internos del joven mago, pero con eso tendrá mas que suficiente pueden creerlo._

_Nos leemos en el proximo._

**Rastaban Black**


	2. CAZADOR ¿CAZADO?

todos estos personajes pertenecen a Jk Rowling (Olvide mensionarlo en el capitulo anterior y aunque ya todos lo saben, pues no quiero demandas, no tengo dinero para pagarlas)

**EL CAZADO****R… ¿CAZADO?**

Era un bonito día para pasear por Hogsmeade, el clima estaba por demás agradable por lo que se podría decir que se trataba del día perfecto. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba ahí después de la extenuante semana de exámenes finales ya que era muy gratificante poder disfrutar de tal libertad sin más presiones encima.

Todos los establecimientos se encontraban atiborrados de gente, estando tan próximo el baile de graduación era de esperarse que la histeria que padecían algunas jóvenes las hicieran competir por ver quien podía adquirir el mejor vestido, los mejores zapatos, los mejores accesorios y toda la "tlapalería" que las mujeres solemos ponernos cuando queremos vernos espectaculares.

Solo un par de jóvenes no parecían disfrutar de tan esplendido día; con una expresión de fastidio estampada en el rostro seguían de tienda en tienda a sus novias las cuales parecían no cansarse de probarse con cuanta cosa se encontraban tratando de hallar lo mas adecuado para tan memorable ocasión.

-Ya me canse… ya me canse… ya me canse…- repetía Ron con fastidio una y otra vez, maldita la hora que se le ocurrió consentir pasar el día con su hermana y Harry. El muy bien podía estar compartiendo un gran helado de Chocolate con su novia en vez de estar ahí parado a mitad de la calle, con mas bolsas que Mundungus Fletcher.- …ya me canse

-¡Ah, ya!- se detuvo furiosa Ginny- si vuelves a repetirlo una vez mas, te juro que te hechizare.

-Es que ya me canse y además tengo hambre- se quejo sin tomar en cuanta la amenaza de la pelirroja

-¡Pues vete, nadie te obligo a venir!

-Como si nos hubieras dejado alternativa- refunfuño por lo bajo.

-Yo no recuerdo haberte invitado, yo vengo con Harry

-¡Pues yo también!

-¿Lo has visto Luna?- se dirigió hacia su amiga pero esta, quien venia leyendo una revista mientras caminaba parecía no prestarles atención, se había acostumbrado a esa extraña forma de llevarse de ellos que ya hasta lo veía normal.

-No soy celosa- contesto encogiéndose de hombros Ginny abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar

-Te juro que Ron no es mi tipo- se apresuro a añadir Harry, aunque lo que en verdad le irritaba a Ginny era que ni su amiga, congénere femenina, no la apoyara en eso

-Harry y yo quedamos de ir a visitar la nueva tienda de escobas apenas terminara las compras contigo pero ya hemos recorrido el pueblo completo y no veo que esto avance. ¿No es así Harry?

-A mi no me metan- agrego el moreno, en esas discusiones Weasley prefería no inmiscuirse, nunca se salía ileso, estuviese del lado que estuviese

-Y en vez de eso hemos tenido que pasar el día entero de tienda en tienda escuchando: ¿no te parece lindo? ¿Cómo se me vera? ¿Habrá de mi talla? ¿Lo tendrá en mi color? Y una sarta de estupideces más.

-¿Y supongo que es mucho mas interesante una bola de escobas que la apariencia de una chica?

-¿Quieres que te conteste…?

-¡¿Has escuchado Harry?!

-A mi me da igual como te veas- concedió a su novia con una sonrisa- para mi siempre estarás linda te pongas lo que te pongas

-Ese no es el punto- contesto. Pues entonces no se lo veía por ningún lado y realmente estaba pensando que ese tal "punto" o se había dado a la fuga (el muy canalla) o no existía en lo absoluto- eres una piedra con lo referente a chicas Ron, por eso nadie te quiere

-Yo si- agrego Luna, aunque fue completamente ignorada

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso Ginny? Siempre sacas temas referentes a mí para desviar el punto

-¿Ah, si? Y según tú… ¿cual es el punto?

-El punto es que estoy agotado, acalorado, hambriento y aburrido y que al final de todo terminaremos en la tienda en donde empezaste, comprando lo primero que vimos y aun no así no estarás conforme y te repetirás una y otra vez si hiciste la elección correcta o si debiste comprar lo otro ¿a quien demonios le importa? Te vas a ver igual que siempre pero a colores.-El rostro de Ginny se enrojeció de la ira y desenfundando su varita a gran velocidad le lanzo un hechizo a su hermano que pudo esquivar por los pelos

-¡¡Ron!!- rugió furiosa siguiéndolo con la varita en alto. Ron se agazapo detrás de su amigo, tratando de usarlo de escudo

-¡Epale!- Se quejo Harry

-Es tu novia haz algo

-Es tu hermana

-Pero tu eres el héroe nacional ¿Qué no se supone que venciste a Voldemort?

-Pero no tenia el carácter de los Weasley- contesto agachándose, en el momento justo que su novia decidía atacarlos a ambos- además, él tenia un punto débil ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ella también lo tiene- intervino Luna sonriendo con aire despreocupado, bajo su revista y los miro con sus grandes y saltones ojos azules. El trío se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, intrigados por la respuesta- es el amor que les tiene. Tal vez si le pidieran las cosas por favor en lugar de quejarse solamente, Ginny comprendería que las compras no son una actividad que suela agradarle a los chicos o las tiendas estuvieran repletas de ellos y tal vez dejaría de arrastrarlos de tienda en tienda esperando escuchar un halago de su parte que la orillara a decidirse a comprar algo y no salir con las manos vacías y de malas.

Un cubetazo de agua helada los estremeció. Como siempre, Luna hacia gala de su excesiva honestidad al plantear las cosas tal como eran, sin indirectas y malos entendidos. . Harry pareció comprender todo por primera vez, así que si lo tedioso de aquel recorrido era directamente proporcional a la suma de halagos dirigidos a una mujer, ya hubiesen acabado hacia horas. Ginny se sonrojo de vergüenza y agacho la mirada.

-Vamos a comer- agrego tratando de romper el silencio incomodo y tomando a su novio de la mano reanudo la caminata.

-¡Por eso te adoro!-exclamo Ron brindándole un efusivo abrazo a Luna y un pícaro beso

-Gracias- suspiro la chica, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de tener novio- aunque seria halagador que fuera por algo menos burdo

-Eh!...-titubeo Ron- mejor vamos a comer.

Entre risas y chistes subidos de tono los chicos se dirigieron a las "Tres Escobas" con la intención de comer y descansar para volver al colegio. El bar estaba atiborrado por lo que se dirigieron la única mesa que encontraron vacía.

- Debimos invitar a Hermione, no esta bien que la apartemos los Asmideos podrían darse cuenta y atacarla

- ¿Quiénes?- coreo el grupo, a veces Luna tenia unas formas de expresarse que les costaba descifrar

-Son unas criaturas que vuelan cerca de tu cabeza incitando a la furia- aclaro Ron. En el tiempo que llevaba con su novia había aprendido a comprender su "idioma". Ginny sonrió burlonamente haciendo que la cara de su hermano luciera cono un tomate. Y pensar que en un principio era él quien se burlara de sus "rarezas" y ahora las compartía.

-Los "asmideos" no me preocupan tanto como el carácter de su novio- tercio Harry tomando su cerveza de mantequilla y bebiendo un gran sorbo de ella- dudo mucho que nos la soltara

– Exacto, como si el "hurón" lo permitiera

- No empieces Ron, sabemos perfectamente que Malfoy no te cae nada bien, pero prometiste a Moni no llamarlo así ¿recuerdas? – lo cuestiono su hermana.

- No, prometí que no volvería a escucharme llamándolo así, que es muy diferente. Además me enferma la manera en que la acosa, siempre esta detrás de ella, no la deja ni respirar. Ya ni siquiera puede divertirse con nosotros por que Malfoy siempre esta pegado a ella como su sombra. Solo podemos hablarle sin su insoportable presencia en nuestra sala común.

- Eso hermanito es por que la ama...

- ¡Por Merlín Ginny! Ese no ama a nadie que no sea él mismo- Ron tenia el firme concepto de que Draco era de ese tipo de chicos en los que "primero yo, luego Lockhart' y después el resto"

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron – las chicas miraron extrañadas a Harry, por lo regular el se guardaba sus comentarios sobre la pareja de su mejor amiga porque le había prometido a ella que harían un pacto de "no agresión" – me refiero que es verdad que Malfoy es demasiado…posesivo con ella. No permite que nadie se le acerque ni por equivocación.

- Eso es cierto –sentencio la rubia- ya ven como le fue al pobre de Franck.

- Pero seamos honestos Mckeyn andaba tras de Hermione desde hace semanas –Ginny sabia de buena fuente que en el colegio existía una apuesta para ver quien le quitaba la novia a Malfoy. Y es que éste siempre le había hecho lo mismo a tantos sin sentir remordimiento que se confabularon para darle una lección.

- ¡Será el sereno! El caso es que no la deja ni respirar y la verdad es que no se como ella lo permite. Hermione siempre ha sido una mujer de mucho carácter y que se deje dominar por él me da mala espina. ¡Además quien en su sano juicio llamaría a su novia "Cosa"!- Ron quería mucho a Hermione, de hecho un tiempo ese sentimiento lo confundió creyendo que era otra cosa, pero después de que Luna lo besara junto al lago comprobó que nunca podría sentir por nadie lo que ella le provocaba.

- A mi también me llamo la atención que la nombrase así ya que por lo regular tu novio te dice "linda", "princesa", "bebe" y toda esa larga lista de adjetivos que los hombres solo repiten por que los escucharon por ahí- comento Luna

- Gracias – corearon irónicamente los chicos. Ginny esbozo una sonrisa al recordar lo que Hermione le había contado respecto al adjetivo con el que la denominaba su novio y el significado que tenia esa palabra para ella. Cuando Malfoy se le "declaro" le dijo que era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida y que era jodidamente preciosa; así que empezó a llamarla "Cosa hermosa" y eso derivo en…."Cosa"

La plática se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Lavender y Parvati, las dos chicas más chismosas del colegio que al percatarse que hablaban de "el tema de moda" no perdieron la oportunidad de entrometerse en la conversación.

- Hola chicos, nos podemos sentar con ustedes ¿cierto?- dijeron las Gryffindor mientras traían unas sillas sentándose sin esperar una contestación.- y bien….¿de que platicamos?- miraron ansiosas los rostros de todos esperando una respuesta

- Del novio de Hermione – respondió Luna con naturalidad pasando la hoja de la revista que aun leía- y lo romántico que puede ser.

-¿Romántico? ¿Malfoy? ¿Después de lo que le hizo? Créeme linda que ése es todo lo que quieras menos romántico- sentencio Parvati

-¿Lo que le hizo? ¿Pues que le hizo?- pregunto inocentemente Luna

-¡No lo sabes! – Se asombro Lavender – pues déjame te platico, resulta que…

-¡NO OTRA VEZ!- coraron los chicos

- ¿Qué? "nada mejor para un día frío, que un chisme caliente"

- Pero si hace calor – A Luna aun se le complicaba entender el tipo de lenguaje que usaban algunas chicas al referirse a ciertas cosas.

- Así se dice Luna, pero bueno como te iba diciendo……

**(NOTA de La autora)**

_¿Les importaría mucho si hago un pequeño paréntesis en la historia? ¿No? Que bueno. La historia que Lavender se dispone a contarle a Luna era conocida por casi todo el colegio, ya que se hablo de eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que en toda historia debe haber un marco de referencia para poder entender los motivos del protagonista y esta no es la excepción así que permítanme darles un panorama general sin profundizar demasiado _

Draco siempre fue un niño extremadamente mimado lo que lo convirtió en un ser egoísta, caprichoso y prepotente. Cualquier cosa que deseara se le concedía de forma inmediata sin importar cuan difícil o costoso fuese su nuevo antojo. Sus padres siempre inmersos en sus ocupaciones, Narcisa en llevar una activa vida social y Lucius en sus interminables reuniones de negocios creyeron que con lujos y costosos regalos se podía suplir la falta de atención con la que el niño crecía.

Nunca estuvo solo, siempre rodeado de atenciones brindadas por las nanas, los elfos e incluso los educadores que tenían instrucciones claras de jamás, jamás negarle nunca nada a el "señorito". Incluso hasta en sus juegos infantiles con los hijos de los socios de su padre hacia su voluntad. Los padres de aquellos niños los habían instruido a que nunca contradijesen al rubio so pena de castigo, ya que siendo hijo del socio mayoritario, eso suponía un riesgo que la mayoría no estaba dispuesto a correr. Draco nunca tuvo que esforzarse, si deseaba algo simplemente lo tomaba.

En los pocos ratos que Lucius le regalaba lo retaba planteándole problemas y a que utilizase su inteligencia su espíritu Slytherin en su solución, mientras que Narcisa lo aleccionaba en las estrictas normas de etiqueta y elegancia con las que se tenía que desenvolver en el ambiente de hipocresía en el que vivía. Por lo que aprendió a nunca mostrar sus sentimientos, a jamás pedir perdón, a ser siempre frío y racional buscando su bienestar por sobretodos las cosas sin importar a quien tuviera que pisar para conseguirlo.

La primera vez que su voluntad no fue satisfecha ocurrió cuando al entrar al colegio el "trío dorado" se cruzo en su camino suponiendo que en ellos tendría más "súbditos" y grande fue su frustración ya que no solo no acataban sus ordenes, si no que fueron los primeros en enfrentarlo, lo que los convirtió irremediablemente en blanco de todas sus bromas e insultos.

Con el pasar de los años, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en un jovencito apuesto, elegante y sofisticado. Su arduo entrenamiento de Quidditch tonificó sus músculos estilizando su cuerpo aumentando así su atractivo. Lo que no pasaba inadvertido entre las jovencitas y las que no lo eran tanto (entre ellas mi hermana).

En el verano próximo a cumplir sus quince años viajo a una Villa, propiedad de su familia, en una de las islas de Grecia. Ahí conoció a Grishma, una joven hindú con la que vivió sus primeras experiencias sexuales.

Grishma seis años mayor que él era una formidable maestra en el arte de la seducción y el placer corporal y Draco como buen alumno aprendió de inmediato las caricias, los roces y las palabras que hacían llevar a una mujer hasta el éxtasis convirtiéndolo en un experto amante a una corta edad. Cuando regreso al colegio desplegó su "arte" en cada joven que le parecía atractiva por lo que su cama nunca estuvo falta del calor que brinda el cuerpo de una bella mujer.

Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo hasta entonces, era el único que le podía hacer competencia. El salvaje atractivo con que el moreno contaba, sus facciones casi felinas y su mirada tan penetrante, hacían que mas de una anduviese "babeando" tras él. Por lo que su alma "caritativa" nunca rechazo cumplir los deseos de esas incautas adolescentes.

Se volvió una competencia para ver quien era el mejor seductor, retándose constantemente en "el difícil arte de la conquista" (como ellos llamaban a lo que fuerce que estuvieran haciendo) al mero estilo "Juan Tenorio" riéndose al final de las pobres chicas que tenían la mala suerte de caer. Todo hubiera ido de maravilla si al "brillante" de Blaise no se le hubiera ocurrido retarlo a conquistar a Hermione Granger después de que ocurriera el incidente con DavisBurbage y si Draco no hubiera aceptado inmiscuirse en tremenda locura esta historia que ahora les platico nunca hubiera ocurrido. Sobretodo por que la susodicha ni era la más bonita, ni la más "buena" del colegio, se vestía peor que su abuela y tenía un carácter de los cien mil demonios. Por lo que su único atractivo era….….yo diría que…… bueno nos cae bien dejémoslo así.

Para no hacerles el cuento largo, Draco acoso a Hermione de día y de noche mientras ella lo rechazaba de todas las formas posibles "Picando" su orgullo. Recurrió a cuanto conocía, chocolates, flores, peluches incluso joyas y todo fue regresado sin siquiera ser abierto, lo que originaba las burlas de su amigo ¡COMO ERA ESO POSIBLE! Y si a esto aunamos que cuando se corrió la voz de que la castaña se encontraba en la mira de Malfoy, aumento su "Valor adquisitivo" encontrándose de pronto con una sorpresiva competencia, complico mas su ya de por si difícil cacería.

En una ocasión la encontró llorando cerca de aquel roble. El siempre creyó que Hermione era todo, menos una chica; tan fuerte, tan independiente, tan valerosa, sin dejarse nunca amedrentar por nadie. Cuando por lo regular las mujeres con las que el trataba eran frágiles y lloronas por naturaleza y verla de esa forma tan vulnerable fue para él tan impactante que sin darse cuenta su corazón comenzó a abrirse al amor por primera vez. Después averiguó como se siente cuando el fuego abrasador de los celos aparece al descubrir a Euan Abercrombie tratando de "ligársela" en la biblioteca.

Comenzó a frecuentar el lugar del roble hasta que la volvió a encontrar, esta vez hecha un basilisco y aun así le parecía hermosa (lo que es estar enamorado ¿verdad? Cuando uno anda así, hasta el perro pulgoso de esa persona especial nos parece divino) ella lo descubrió y él no pudo dejar de hacer uno de sus "brillantes" comentarios y se enfrascaron en una apasionada discusión que termino con la singular confesión

-¡YA NO TE AGUANTO! ¡POR QUE NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS MALFOY!

- ¡POR QUE NO SE ME DA LA GANA! ¡¿COMO VEZ?!

- ¡¿NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ?! ¿Por qué yo?

- ¡¿TE CREES QUE YO QUERÍA ESTO?! ¿EH? ¡¿ESTAR OBSESIONADO CON UNA…COMO TU?! - Ella sintió como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada e intentó marcharse del lugar pero el rubio se lo impidió tomándola fuertemente por el brazo-¡OH, NO, GRANGER NO TE IRAS! ¡TÚ HAZ PREGUNTADO, PUES AHORA TE AGUANTAS Y ME ESCUCHAS!

- ¡SUELTAME MALDITO ENGREIDO! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES IMBECIL?!

- ¡ME CREO LO QUE SOY! -Draco la aprisiono en sus brazos y le plantó un persistente beso mordiéndole delicadamente su labio inferior. Por supuesto esto tomo totalmente desprevenida a Hermione que nunca espero tal reacción del rubio – El único con derecho a bésate y el único con el derecho a decirte que eres la cosa más bonita que he visto en mi vida y es que eres jodidamente preciosa ¿lo sabías? - Hermione no supo que hacer o decir, ese beso había desatado un remolino en su interior.

- Malfoy…yo…no….

- No, no digas nada - Lentamente el rubio acercó su rostro al de ella rozando con sus labios la punta de su nariz, Hermione cerro instintivamente los ojos

- Malfoy, no lo hagas… - Le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

- ¿No haga… qué? – Le dijo de forma suave pero irónica mientras sus dedos contorneaban sus carnosos labios, definitivamente Hermione era realmente hermosa. Draco la soltó, ahora la chica tenia la libertad de golpearlo, lanzarle su mejor hechizo e irse si así lo deseaba pero no lo hizo. En cambio, la castaña llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Malfoy mientras éste posaba las suyas en la cintura de la chica. Abrazados, sin besarse, sólo sumidos en el aroma del otro. Apenas entre sus rostros el contacto de su nariz y finalmente Hermione fue quien lo besó. Draco la beso de una forma tierna, y calida como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, por lo regular sus besos siempre eran pasionales, frenéticos y apresurados. Y por primera vez Draco Malfoy conocía lo que era un "verdadero beso de amor".

_Lo que paso después es largo de contar por lo que les haré un resumen:_

_Hermione y Draco comenzaron a verse en ese lugar todos los días, pero como dice mi abuelita:"el amor y el dinero no se pueden ocultar" sus constantes miraditas los delataron. Sus amigos le hicieron un súper panchazo el cual pudo jinetear con bastante maestría por que "o se aclimatan o se aclichingan" por que de no aceptaban su relación con Malfoy, no les volvería a pasar ni a corregir ninguna tarea, trabajo y demás actividades curriculares por lo que a sus amiguitos viendo en riesgo su futuro académico no les quedo de otra mas que "apechugar".Por que seamos honestos, estos bellos jóvenes no hubieran pasado de primero si nuestra Hermi no los hubiera ayudado._

_Después la "samaritana" de__Pansy Parkinson__ ventilo lo de la apuesta. Lo que claro hizo que la pareja se distanciara por un tiempo pero con todos y sus "buenos deseos," Parkinson no logro su cometido._

_Luego siguió lo de la "Marca" y su inclusión a las líneas de "Ustedes saben quien" y si no lo saben no me importa, por que no pienso hablar de ese infeliz que le hizo la vida de cuadritos a mí querido Harry al igual que nuestro amadísimo Dragón, así que si quieren saber quien es pues búsquelo en Internet, ¿de acuerdo? Como les decía… Pues resulta que obligo a Draco a tatuarse la dichosa marca (la cual estoy segura cualquier motociclista aceptaría feliz) lo mandaron a matar al "Dire", cosa que no hizo, luego el trío busco los horrocruxes y nuestro querido héroe se saco un diez con su "fabulosos" Expeliarmus" dándole matarile al malo (Digo seis años de "intenso aprendizaje" ¿debieron de servir de algo no creen?) Se volvieron a reencontrar y siguieron con el tórrido romance que es lo que nos importa._

_Después, como era de esperarse, el chisme de que su novia era considerada "el premio mayor" llego a los castos oídos del rubio (Sí, castos, por que el hecho de que Draco sea un gûilo, No quiere decir que sus oídos no sean castos) por lo que sintió pasos en la azotea, Conocía perfectamente sus motivos…mas de lo que incluso ellos se imaginaban (Lolita, paquita, chuchita Eulalia, etc y créanme que eran muuuuchos etc.) pero no podía enfrentarlos en bola por lo que antes de que le dieran matanga se puso "ojo de chícharo" y empezó a espantar a todos los "zopilotes" que la rondaban. Espero que con todo este royo pueda contestar la pregunta de Luna y satisfacer su curiosidad ¿OK? Bueno aclarado todo esto sigo con el relato inicial. Cambio y fuera._

- ….Y así fue como paso ¿como vez?

- Ah, pues yo no lo sabia, con razón escuche varios comentarios sobe el tema pero la verdad como era la época en que los silfos llegan, no les preste mucha atención.

- Apropósito de llegar – dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta- miren quien esta entrando en este momento

-¿Quién?-pregunto Ginny volteando hacia la puerta- ¡Ah, es Hermione!

-¿Viene sola? – cuestiono el pelirrojo sin voltear a verla

- Si, Ron viene sin guarda espaldas no te preocupes – concluyo el pelinegro

-¡Hola chicos! – Hermione los saludo con una esplendida sonrisa, para ser sinceros desde que había comenzado su relación con Malfoy casi siempre se le veía con un resplandor especial, Luna lo atribuía a que Brigit había decidido unirlos con un sabio propósito

- Hola linda siéntate saludo Lavender empujando a Harry para que le cediera su asiento y obligándolo a conseguir otra silla para poder sentarse él

-No sabíamos que vendrías, si no te hubiéramos invitado- dijo Ginny

- No pensaba hacerlo pero Draco tuvo que ir a ver a su padre, así que aproveche para venir a comprar mis zapatos

- ¿Ya tienes el vestido? – Pregunto una curiosa Parvati mientras los sacaba de la caja para verlos

- No, mi madre quedo de enviármelo como regalo.

- Están preciosos que envidia y ¿como será tu vestido?

- No tengo idea, mi madre dijo que seria una sorpresa únicamente me dijo seria blanco para que consiguiera los zapatos.

- ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de banalidades por favor?- se quejo Ron

-Tu no sabes nada de moda así que no opines- lo reprendió Parvati- mejor platica con Harry que desde hace rato parece ido

- No lo estoy, solo que pensaba que es extraño que Malfoy halla ido a hablar con sus padres estando a días de la graduación

- Que tiene eso de extraño Harry – cuestiono la castaña cansada de que siempre estuvieran cuidando hasta el mas mínimo paso de su novio – Tal vez fue con su madre a comprar su traje, o tiene que firmar algo con el sr. Malfoy. Recuerda que ya pronto comenzara a hacerse cargo de una parte de los negocios de su padre. Por que necesariamente tiene que ser algo malo.

- Yo no estoy diciendo eso, lo que dije que simplemente se me hizo raro eso fue todo, no te enojes. ¿Ok? Miren ahí vienen ya con nuestra comida, comes con nosotros ¿cierto?

- Claro Harry, me encantaría.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en una entretenida plática entre risas, bromas y recuerdos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no podían disfrutarse de ese modo, pronto cada quien tomaría su propio camino y seguramente seria mas difícil hacerlo por lo que trataron de alargarlo lo mas posible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus Snape se encontraba revisando los exámenes aplicados a los alumnos de último año; le parecía increíble que apenas meses atrás la mayoría de ellos se hubiesen enfrentado a El y aun vivieran para contarlo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su interior a través de los años, se sentía satisfecho por que a su manera había cumplido con la promesa que hiciera a su amada Lily frente a su tumba…el cuidar a su hijo. Harry estaba con vida, se había enfrentado a Voldemort como todo un hombre y había salido vencedor.

Ahora el que le preocupaba era el otro ¿como demonios se le había metido en la cabeza semejante idea? Pero lo que mas le inquietaba es que parecía tan convencido que sabia a la perfección que hiciese lo que hiciese para poder persuadirlo, él lo haría de todas formas así que tendería que prepararse para el torbellino que se avecinaba… ¡Merlín! cuando podría vivir tranquilo al fin.

A pesar de que esas ideas se arremolinaban en su mente y por mas que la vida le hubiera hecho cambiar en muchos aspectos, jamás lo haría en su estricta forma de ejercer su papel de educador por lo que no se tocaría el corazón para reprobar a quien no cumpliese con el conocimiento necesario por muy héroe que pudiera ser. Levanto la vista de uno de los exámenes que revisaba al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Un joven rubio ingresó al frió despacho con paso altivo y elegante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono molesto pues no le gustaba ser interrumpido

- Que carácter… ¿buenos días para ti también?

- No tengo tiempo para tus ironías así que dime lo que necesitas y retírate que me encuentro muy ocupado

- ¡Vamos "padrino"! ¿Es que no recuerdas? –Una mueca de interrogación se reflejo en la cara de Snape –Hoy me conseguiste el permiso para salir a hablar con mis padres. Vaya, parece que al fin los años se te vinieron encima – rió mordazmente

- Puede ser, pero te recuerdo que este "viejito" aun puede darte una paliza que no olvidarías por el resto de tu vida, así que mi querido "ahijadito" no me provoques.

- Paz, paz - Draco trato de contener la risa, era gracioso ver al viejo en ese papel- ya enserio, si podré salir ¿verdad?

- Por la forma en que te haz comportado de un tiempo a acá debería decirte que no pero….Si, sí tienes permiso de salir del colegio por dos horas. Aunque me consto muchísimo convencer a McGonagall después de tu "pequeño altercado" con Mckeyn, así que me debes una grande, recuérdalo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes…-Draco miraba el techo del despacho de forma nerviosa, hecho que no paso inadvertido para el profesor, por lo regular Draco se mostraba frío y seguro preocupando mas a Severus.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? - Sabía perfectamente que al chico no le gustaba discutir sobre el tema, pero tenía que averiguar los verdaderos motivos que lo orillaban a cometer semejante estupidez.

- Ya vas a empezar- el chico suspiro con fastidio- ¿no crees que ya hemos hablado bastante sobre esto? – Snape deposito la pluma en el tintero y se acerco a sentarse junto al joven viéndolo de grave manera. Algo no encajaba ahí y le resultaba altamente sospechoso.

- Debes entender que lo que estas apunto de hacer no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera así que debes de estar plenamente convencido y preparado para afrontar todas las consecuencias que ello conlleva, por que de no ser así dudo mucho que logres lo que te propones…. ¿lo estas?

- Completamente… y estoy preparado para enfrentarme a lo que sea

- ¿Aun con los riesgos a los que tendrás que enfrentar? Muchos te darán la espalda

- ¡No me vengas con eso ahora! Después de todo lo que he vivido, de lo que Él me obligo a vivir – corrigió irritado

- Mira Draco, se que comparado con todo aquello esto se te hace una "niñería" pero créeme cuando te digo que no es así. Esta decisión marcara tu vida y tu futuro para siempre – El rubio quiso replicar pero Severus no se lo permitió- se que me dirás…"la marca en tu brazo"…Pero en aquella ocasión no tenías alternativa, y te viste obligado a hacerlo, en cambio ahora es tu total y absoluta decisión por que amenos que me equivoque… No existe ninguna presión para hacerlo ¿cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Draco suspiro tratando de calmarse, sabia lo mucho que le debía a su padrino pero aun así le molestaba que Snape se metiese siempre en su vida –Mira… yo se que todo esto me lo dices por que de alguna forma te preocupas por mi y te lo agradezco….pero quiero que te quede claro…es mi VIDA y por primera vez pienso hacer lo que yo quiero sin tener que seguir canones establecidos y con tu aprobación o sin ella lo voy a hacer.

-Y… ¿ella ya lo sabe?

- No, se lo diré después del baile

- Pues conociéndola como la conozco, dudo mucho que acepte seguirte en esta locura. Siempre he considerado a la señorita Sabelotodo bastante inteligente

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hará!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

- Por que me ama…y se como hacer para que acepte

- Permíteme que lo dude, solo me queda desearte buena suerte…aunque viendo la seguridad con la que te expresas… no creo que la necesites- Severus se levanto y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio para retomar su trabajo – y ahora vete y deja de quitarme el tiempo.

Draco camino hacia la chimenea del despacho y después de tomar un puñado de "polvos flu" desapareció rumbo a la propiedad de su familia. Tenía una plática pendiente con sus padres y el momento de terminarla había llegado.

Severus lo vio desaparecer entre un remolino de llamaradas verdes brindándole sus mejores deseos "definitivamente me estoy ablandando"- pensó y retomo su trabajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo este capitulo tanto como yo me divertí al escribirlo y que sea entendible ya que utilice muchas de las frases "domingueras" y dichos que se usan en mi estado, así que si les surge alguna duda sobre alguna expresión en particular. Estoy totalmente a sus ordenes para a aclarársela…..o ampliárselas_

_Nos Leemos en el próximo_

RASTABAN BLACK


	3. ¿PARA SIEMPRE? ES MUCHO TIEMPO

**PARA SIEMPRE…..****. ¿ES MUCHO TIEMPO?**

Draco se arreglaba para asistir a su baile de graduación. Su aspecto estaba impecable vestía una finísima túnica de seda negra, una camisa blanca, su pelo se encontraba perfectamente peinado. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era ese especial brillo en sus ojos que aumentaba su atractivo considerablemente.

Había llegado el día…esta era la noche en que quemaría sus naves para no regresar jamás. Estaba preparado lo sabia, lo estuvo incluso antes de que él mismo lo supliera y era gracioso que precisamente ella se lo hubiera hecho ver tal como tantas cosas. Aun recordaba ese día y sin proponérselo su mente viajo a ese momento del tiempo en el que sus ideas y su vida cambiarían para siempre.

Draco se encontraba esperándola en su lugar, era un poco tarde y se sentía preocupado por que por lo regular ella siempre llegaba primero, si algo tenia Hermione Granger es que era extremadamente puntual y el que no apareciera por ningún lado lo inquietaba. Fijo su vista en el gran roble y descubrió el pequeño corazón con las iniciales _H & D_. Cuando había escuchado de esa extraña tradición muggle le había parecido tan ridícula pero ahora al ver su nombre enlazado con el de ella comprendía su significado. Amenos que un rayo partiera ese árbol sus nombres estarían juntos para siempre….para siempre… eso era mucho tiempo. Jamás se había planteado. Es cierto que las normas de su familia dictaban que tenia que contraer nupcias a una edad especifica pero siempre vio ésa fecha demasiado lejana como para tomarla en cuenta a demás de que sus padres se encargarían de eso buscando una linda chica de sangre pura con quien comprometerlo, o al menos eso era lo que dictaba la traición. Se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo en su espalda. Draco reconoció inmediatamente de quien se trataba, ese aroma era inconfundible.

- Llegas tarde – sentencio serio –

- Solo un poco, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

- No mucho – Draco se dio vuelta para verla y se encontró con una cara resplandeciente de alegría, sus ojos brillaban con tal intensidad que sintió celos- se puede saber donde estabas

- En la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y… ¡adivina que!

- ¿Qué? – No sabía por que, pero el que hubiera ido al despacho de la cacatúa y viniera tan feliz no le daba buena espina

- ¡Me han dado una beca para estudiar relaciones exteriores en una universidad de Norteamérica! ¡No es maravilloso! ¡Te imaginas! conocer otros países, sus culturas, sus costumbres es realmente increíble! ¡Oh Draco me siento tan feliz! – Hermione se abrazo a su novio sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo. Su sueño de una integración mágica mundial podría hacerse por fin realidad. Sin embargo para Draco fue como un balde de agua helada… ¿Hermione se iba? ¿SU Hermione lo dejaba? No, definitivamente eso no podía ser.

-Ah…que bien – Hermione sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio y lo soltó para verlo a los ojos. Draco se encontraba molesto, eso lo podía adivinar con tan solo ver la tormenta que se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

- Y que quieres que te diga, tú ya haz tomado tu decisión. Te iras al terminar el colegio así que lo que yo pueda decirte viene sobrando ¿no crees?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – La castaña lo veía asombrada

- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡POR MERLÍN HERMIONE! ¡¿Qué quieres que piense?! Cuando llegas eufórica diciéndome que te vas, así nada mas, sin tomar en cuenta para nada mi opinión ¿QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE? ¡¿HE?! ¡QUE ME ESTAS MANDANDO AL DIABLO, QUE LO QUE HAY ENTRE LOS DOS NO TE IMPORTA EN LO MAS MINIMO!

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - Hermione sentía como toda esa alegría que apenas unos minutos atrás la había invadido era arrollada por ese sentimiento que no podía definir pero que le dolía y sin que lo pudiera evitar sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pugnando por salir.

- ¡¿NO LO ES?! ENTONCES QUE ES ¡¿HE?! ¡DIMELO….MALDITA SEA…..DIMELO HERMIONE GRANGER, Y ACABEMOS CON ESTA ESTUPIDEZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Draco sentía hervir su sangre de coraje e indignación pero sobretodo de miedo…miedo a que lo dejara….miedo a que se alejara….miedo a perderla.

- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, tú sabes que te amo más que a nada en esta tierra, lo sabes ¿verdad? – Hermione se sentía tan abatida, ¿como equilibrar sus sueños profesionales con sus sueños de mujer?. Ella amaba a ese hombre pero sabia que si decidía irse a perseguir su sueño de gloría lo perdería irremediablemente…tal vez para siempre….y sin embargo era tan difícil poder decidir en ese momento, se sentía perdida. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo para que le diera consuelo y la aconsejara y era irónico que precisamente su mejor amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo era precisamente él.

Draco no pudo resistirse a esa mirada de tristeza cubierta por el silencioso llanto. La amaba, la amaba de verdad y el solo pensar que podía perderla le hacia sentirse terriblemente desolado. La tomo entre sus brazos muy fuertemente sintiendo el calor de aquella mujer que se había convertido en parte indispensable de él. Hermione al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más y lloro abiertamente en el pecho de su novio ¿Cómo era posible que dudara de su amor?

- No quiero que te vayas- la voz de Draco sonó demasiado ronca a causa del cúmulo de emociones que pugnaban por salir- no quiero que me dejes. Pronto recibiré el fideicomiso que me heredo mi abuelo, podemos rentar un departamento y vivir juntos, solos. Además apuesto que cualquier universidad en Londres te recibiría en segundos – Hermione se soltó del abrazo del rubio para mirarlo desafiante

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás proponiendo, Malfoy?

Draco sintió como si un millón de piedras cayeran a su estomago ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le estaba proponiendo? Matrimonio definitivamente no era. La idea de case le inspiraba un gran temor y respeto, por lo que no quería arriesgarse a unirse para siempre a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella.

—Lo que vale entre nosotros es el amor —le confeso—. Esto que estamos viviendo. Es algo superior, más sublime, más imperecedero que un contrato de papel. No necesitamos los convencionalismos sociales. Tú y yo podemos unir nuestras vidas sin tanto formulismo, con la confianza de que no nos traicionaremos nunca.

— ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo?

- Para siempre.

—Si es así como lo sientes, entonces casémonos.

—Pero, ¿y si no funciona?- Se quedó callado, con la vista perdida. No lo entendía, por Merlín que no lo entendía.

- Si lo que buscas es una aventura más de la que puedas huir en cualquier momento, la unión libre estará bien para ti, pero no para mí, porque yo no busco eso. El día que me entregue a alguien será dando el todo por el todo. Quemaré los puentes tras de mí para verme obligada a caminar hacia adelante. No voy a eludir la responsabilidad de un hogar jugando a la casita.

- Me estás malinterpretando, Cosa. Vivir juntos sería un comienzo excelente —insistió—. Sólo así nos conoceremos a fondo y decidiremos sobre nuestro futuro con bases sólidas

—Quiero que entiendas una cosa Draco Malfoy, y quiero que te entre muy bien en esa cabeza que tienes. Yo no estoy dispuesta a ser tu concubina. Si quieres que me quede, lo haré, así sin dudarlo ni un momento pero apostando a ganar. Si en este momento me pides que sea tu esposa, aceptaré, aunque no estemos preparados, aunque la decisión nos ponga en serios aprietos con tu familia y la mía, aunque medio mundo este en contra. Aceptaré porque te amo con cada fibra de mi ser Draco, aceptare y lo haré plenamente convencida por que a diferencia tuya, yo si estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por este amor.- Hubo un silencio tenso. Las lágrimas que un momento antes cubrían el rostro de Hermione desaparecieron dando paso a un semblante firme, decidido.

- Mi familia no me lo permitirá- Fue la única respuesta de Draco mientras se volteaba para rehusar esa mirada que le desnudaba el alma- Si han permitido nuestra relación hasta ahora es pensando que solo es un juego. Si les salgo con algo así….

- ¿Qué? ¿Te desheredaran? ¿Acaso es eso? ¡¿Eso es lo mas importante para ti Draco malfoy?! ¡¿Para eso esta escenita?! ¡¿Para decirme que de todas formas solo soy un pasatiempo en tu vida?!

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – Draco volteó a verla a los ojos, necesitaba que creyera… necesitaba que entendiera que ella era lo mas importante en su vida…pero si lo era ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué no estaba dispuesto a quemar sus puentes también?- Te Amo Hermione

- ¡PUES DEMUESTRALO CON UN DEMONIO! ¡PERO NO CON PALABRITAS QUE SE LLEVA EL VIENTO! SI NO CON HECHOS, ¡CON HECHOS MALFOY!

- Es difícil….

- No, no lo es – La castaña se acerco buscando su mirada, necesitaba verlo a los ojos para comprobar que lo que le decía…lo que le había dicho todo ese tiempo era verdad y no solo un juego - Es lo mas sencillo del mundo Draco...Al comprometerte verdaderamente con la persona que quieres es decirle al amor SI y no un simple QUIZÁ Por que el amor no admite dudas Draco. EL AMOR ES O NO ES.- Draco no podía menos que admirar a esa mujer, su madurez lo asombraba, su entereza, su fuerza espiritual, su inteligencia, lo dejaban sin habla. No podía dejarla ir, simplemente NO PODIA

-¿Sabes una cosa? —Dijo luchando contra las lágrimas cerrando los ojos mientras la abrazaba y se perdía en el olor de sus rizos susurrándole al oído—. Nunca te dejare ir, solo te pido un poco de tiempo…te amo Hermione…te amo y por ti soy capaz de enfrentarme a lo que sea… daría mi vida por ti.

Un ruido proveniente del baño saco de sus pensamientos al joven Malfoy. Un joven delgado de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos miel salía de él completamente vestido pero con el pelo aun mojado. Theodore Nott miro al rubio desde el la puerta. Desde su regreso al Colegio después de la guerra, se había vuelto amigo y confidente del joven Malfoy. Theodore era un chico reservado pero muy maduro, sus juicios casi siempre eran acertados, además de que su historia era muy parecida a la de Draco ya que se encontraba enamorado de una chica muggle que había conocido en un viaje que hizo a casa del hermano de su madre en Cotswolds. Por supuesto esto no le gusto a su padre quien lo obligo a volver inmediatamente prohibiéndole terminantemente regresar.

- ¿Estas listo Draco? – Theo noto que su amigo parecía preocupado, y no era para menos, lo que intentaba hacer era algo realmente "grande" como para tomarlo a la ligera.

- Lo estoy…creo que lo he estado desde hace mucho…

- Me alegra oír eso, ¿tus padres acudirán a la ceremonia?

- No lo sé, solo mi madre…creo…después de nuestra platica no creo que a Lucius le haga mucha gracia verme

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – Theodore se sentó al lado del rubio palmeando cariñosamente su espalda como muestra de su apoyo.

- Nada, mi decisión esta tomada y si no lo acepta pues allá él…hace mucho que su opinión dejo de ser importante para mi.

- Te entiendo…- suspiro – a mi me pasa lo mismo

- Te iras a Cotswolds, ¿cierto? – Draco sabia que entre los planes de Theodore después de salir del colegio eran trasladarse a esa ciudad en busca de la joven que se adueñara de su corazón tiempo atrás.

- Así, es…pero prometo estar aquí ese día….por nada del mundo me perdería ver como el "Gran Draco Malfoy" camina hacia el patíbulo- Draco le lanzo un golpe que el joven esquivo con gran agilidad- ¿Qué?

- Muy gracioso Nott

- Que te puedo decir…es uno de mis tantos atractivos. Anda, apúrate por que se nos hará tarde. ¿Te espero?

- No, adelántate….iré en unos minutos más

- ¿Agarrando valor?

- ¡Lárgate Nott! Si no quieres que practique mis Artes Oscuras contigo

- ¡No gracias! Yo ya me iba…… Solo recuerda una cosa Draco….pase lo que pase…siempre serás un MALFOY y eso no debes olvidarlo NUNCA.- Theo dejo la habitación que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo dejando dentro a un pensativo rubio…. Un Malfoy…un Malfoy… ¿Qué significado podía tener ahora esa simple palabra? Desde pequeño fue criado para ser eso...UN MALFOY

_La familia Malfoy siempre fue regida por una serie de normas que regulaban de forma estricta la vida de cada miembro. Dichas normas establecían los parámetros y lineamientos con los que cada descendiente tenía que crecer para convertirse en el "Heredero" _

_Estaba establecido que solo el hijo varón descendiente del primer Malfoy del que se tenía registro, tendría derecho del legado familiar heredando el manejo de la gran fortuna así como de la autoridad para juzgar y castigar a cualquier miembro que no cumpliese con lo esperado ya que era obligación de "Heredero" velar por los intereses de los de más miembros de la familia Al cumplir los dieciséis años ,era obligación del padre adentrarlo en el manejo de los negocios familiares para que los veintiuno tomase las riendas como nuevo Patriarca de la familia. También era su derecho y obligación al llegar a esta edad habitar en la Gran Mansión junto con su esposa, la cual tendría que ser por obligación una chica descendiente de Sangre pura con la que debería de concebir el siguiente heredero antes de su segundo aniversario de bodas, para así perpetuar la estirpe y la línea sanguínea. Los padres eran los encargados de seleccionar a la mejor candidata, comprometiéndolos a muy corta edad._

Hacía tiempo que el matrimonio Malfoy no habitaba la antigua mansión. Después de la temporada que Lucius tuvo que pasar en Askaban por sus implicaciones en las filas de ya saben quien, su salud había desmejorado considerablemente. Por indicaciones del medímago, Narcisa había decidido trasladarse a una de las villas propiedad de la familia ubicada en Lake District (en el Nororeste de Inglaterra) en la Campiña Inglesa y de esa forma recuperar su salud. Ya que el clima y el aire puro le sentaría mejor.

La enorme propiedad estaba construida con ladrillos y piedra, lo cual le daba un toque extra de refinamiento e historia, contaba con seis dormitorios, doce cuartos de baño, una piscina, una biblioteca, zona para el servicio, una bodega, gimnasio y una sala de estar con una magnífica vista a demás de una chimenea de piedra labrada que realzaba su elegancia, una terraza techada para disfrutar del hermoso paisaje. Estaba rodeada por un extenso bosque y un hermoso lago donde descansaban docenas de cisnes. (Ideal para pasar sus vacaciones, reserve con tiempo)

Después de la guerra los Malfoy habían sufrido las consecuencias de sus actos. El Ministerio de Magia había confiscado todas sus propiedades y bloqueado sus cuentas en Gringotts además la sociedad que antes los vanagloriaba ahora les daba la espalda. Se hubieran encontrado fatalmente en la ruina de no haber si do por Harry, el cual abogo por ellos debido a las suplicas de Narcisa quien le había ayudado de cierta forma durante la batalla final. También había influido el que Hermione le solicitara ese favor a su entrañable amigo, que aunque en desacuerdo con la relación que sostenía con el hurón, le debía demasiado a su amiga y le fue imposible negarse (¿Que le quedaba?, sus EXTASIS dependían de ello)

Después del juicio en el que tanto Draco como Narcisa fueron declarados inocentes, les fueron devueltos sus bienes aunque no en su totalidad ya que tuvieron que pagar una fuerte cantidad por concepto de multa y papeleos. Aun así, los Malfoy se encontraban con una economía bastante holgada, era cierto que ya no eran la familia poderosa de antaño y que la mayoría de los socios ingleses les hubieran dado la espalda, pero aun así conservaron varios negocios, principalmente en el extranjero los cuales les retribuían considerables dividendos los que Lucius a su salida de prisión supo incrementar.

Narcisa se encontraba en la sala de estar en espera de la llegada de su hijo. Snape les había hecho llegar una nota informándoles que Draco pasaría a verlos, cosa que les extrañó estando la graduación tan próxima. Una llamarada verde fue el anuncio de que el joven había llegado. Draco ingreso en el elegante salón con paso altivo y distinguido muy característicos de él, Narcisa lo contemplo. Parecía totalmente recuperado de su estancia en prisión, las ojeras que rodearan sus ojos habían desaparecido, su piel se veía lozana, estaba más alto y fornido, pero lo que más llamo su atención era ese extraño brillo en los ojos que lo hacían ver mucho más guapo de lo que era.

- Hola madre ¿Cómo haz estado? – se dirigió a ella depositando un suave beso en su frente

- Bien hijo, bien… ¿a que se debe tu visita? Severus nos la anuncio pero no dijo nada del asunto

- ¿Y mi padre? – contesto el joven en forma seria

- En la biblioteca ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? – la voz de Narcisa sonó con un tono de preocupación, habían sido demasiadas cosa y en tan poco tiempo que aun le daba gracias a Dios, Lugus, Essus, Teutates, Merlín o quien fuera de que su hijo continuara con vida

- Preferiría hablar con ambos si no te molesta

- Esta bien, vamos- Narcisa se levanto y con paso elegante se dirigió acompañada de su hijo hacia la biblioteca en donde su marido se encontraba. La gran puerta de dos hojas se encontraba abierta por lo que entraron sin tocar. La hermosa biblioteca era totalmente opuesta a la de la mansión, en ésta los grandes ventanales permitían la entrada del astro rey en toda su plenitud iluminando la estancia completamente, así como del aire dándole un ambiente calido. Lucius se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un finísimo sillón de piel al parecer revisando papeles referentes a los negocios.

- Draco ha llegado Lucius – Anuncio la dama. Lucius continúo en la revisión de sus papeles sin levantar la vista de ellos ignorándola.

- Cuando Severus dijo que vendrías pensé que se trataba de una broma- Sentencio el patriarca con voz grave

- Pues ya vez que no

- Y se puede saber ¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? – Lucius levanto al fin los ojos de lo que hacia clavándolos en los de su hijo.

- Necesito la alianza Malfoy, voy a casarme con Hermione – un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar. Lucius dejo sus documentos en la mesita que tenia al lado y se levanto dirigiéndose a su hijo lentamente.

- Mi hijo va a casarse con una sangre sucia

-¡NO te permito que la llames así! –Draco sintió como si lo hubiera abofeteado, no iba a permitir que la insultara nadie…absolutamente nadie. Abalanzándose hacia su padre

- ¡Draco NO!- Lo detuvo Narcisa del brazo tratando de calmarlo. Lucius pareció no percatarse y dándose la vuelta camino hacia el gran ventanal

- Mi único hijo….el heredero de la dinastía y de un apellido que ha permanecido inmaculado por generaciones….quiere casarse con un sangre sucia- pareciera que Lucius habla mas para sí y de pronto de la nada irrumpió en una sonora carcajada que hizo eco en la gran biblioteca enfureciendo aun mas a Draco encarando a su progenitor.

- No le veo la gracia padre

- Francamente yo tampoco, ¿no crees que ya estas grandecito para estas bromas?

- ¿Cómo?..NO ES…

- No, no – lo interrumpió- tu vienes desde Hogwarts después de no querer ni vernos ni hablarnos a decirme que te vas a casar con…ella ¿Qué esperas que haga? Que salte de felicidad, te abrace y te diga ¡Felicidades hijo! Por que si es así…olvídalo –su voz era como un siseo a escasos centímetros de la del rubio que no se movió ni un ápice –es lo único que no vas a escuchar de mí

-Lucius…yo creo que deberías escuchar a tu hijo, probablemente….- Interrumpió Narcisa tratando de aligerar la tensión entre padre e hijo

- ¡NO NARCISA! ¡QUE ME ESCUCHE EL A MI….Y QUE ME ESCUCHE BIEN! No voy a tolerar un traidor a la sangre en mi familia…simplemente ¡NO LO VOY A TOLERAR! Si crees que voy a permitir que enlodes mi apellido estas muy equivocado Draco… ¡MUY EQUIVOCADO! – Draco sintió que una furia incontenible lo invadía. ¿Qué no lo iba a tolerar? ¿Quién? ¿Él?

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso…padre. Si creíste que lo hacia, me malinterpretaste por que no es así. Te vengo a informar que me voy a casar con Hermione Granger y lo que tú opines me da lo mismo.

- Si es así… ¿por que haz venido por la alianza?

- Porque quería hacerlo según la tradición familiar, como siempre lo soñó mi madre…pero si no es así…me importa un cuerno, lo haré de todas formas por que como bien dijiste…"ya estoy grandecito" y se perfectamente lo que hago

- ¡PUES PARECE QUE NO LO SUPIERAS! ¿Crees que casarse es así de simple? ¡Merlín! ¡Tienes 19 años vas a arruinar tu vida! ¡¿ESQUE NO PIENSAS EN TU FAMILIA?! – Esto era el colmo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Él, precisamente ÉL.

- ¿No me hables de arruinar la vida?... TU menos que nadie tiene derecho a decirme eso…- Los ojos de Draco despedían fuego, un fuego cargado de furia y de dolor- ¿Qué no pienso en mi familia? ¡¿ACASO LO PENSASTE TU?! ¡¿Te tengo que recordar por quien acabamos en Askaban?! ¡Que gracias a ti estuvimos apunto de morir! Por que si no mal recuerdo ¡FUISTE TU EL QUE DECIDIO UNIRSE A ESE LOCO IMPÓRTANDOLE UNCOMINO SI NOS LLEVABAS ENTRE LAS PATAS! ¡TUVE QUE DAR MI VIDA POR TI! Fui obligado a unirme a ellos, a soportar torturas, humillaciones, miedos. Pase un año de mi vida aterrorizado pagando por un error que TÚ cometiste ¡¿ACASO TE IMPORTE YO O MI MADRE?!

- Esto es diferente….

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES!...siempre he hecho lo que tu querías, me regí por tus estúpidas normas aun cuando no me agradaban, sin chistar y hoy por primera vez voy a hacer algo que realmente quiero sin sentir tu maldita presión, la de Voldemort o de la sociedad….Escúchame bien…ME…VOY…A… CASAR.

- ¡CON UNASANGRE SUCIA JAMAS!

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARLA SI!..¿Te recuerdo quien saco tu trasero de la cárcel? Por que de no haber sido por ella aun seguiríamos en Askaban…de no haber sido por ella te encontrarías en la ruina, si nuestra familia sigue siendo lo que es gracias a ella. Ella ha hecho más por esta familia que tu ¡EN TODA TU JODIDA VIDA!

-¡DRACO!- intervino su madre

-¡¿QUE?! ¡YA NO LE TENGO MIEDO! ¡ESTOY ASI- grito juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar para dar énfasis a su expresión- ASI DE PERDERLE TAMBIEN EL REPETO! ¡No quiero oírlo llamarla sangre sucia NUNCA MAS! ¡ES LA MUJER QUE AMO Y QUIERAN O NO ME CASARE CON ELLA! – Draco salio de la biblioteca hecho un basilisco, azotando la puerta rumbo a los jardines necesitaba calmarse antes de regresar al colegio, estaba claro para el que no contaba con el apoyo de su padres, pero no importaba, aun así no cambiaria de opinión. Mientras que en el despacho el matrimonio seguía discutiendo sobre esta situación.

-¡HABRASE VISTO SEMEJANTE INSOLENCIA!-gritaba Lucius caminando de un lado a otro de la biblioteca como león enjaulado- ¡¿LO HAS VISTO?! ¡¿LO HAS ESCUCHADO?! Tu hijo me ha levantado la voz, ¡A MÍ… QUE SOY SU PADRE!… ¿Qué pretende? ¿Acabar conmigo? ¡Porque si es así va por muy buen camino! Le he dado todo, estudios, ropa, lujos, le he cumplido todos y cada uno de sus caprichos ¿Y así es como me paga…? Ya te lo decía yo que no debías consentirlo tanto porque se volvería un ególatra caprichoso y ahí esta no me escuchaste y mira en que se ha convertido, en un tirano, en un traidor a la sangre. Pero esto no se queda así, si creé que va deshonrar de esta manera a nuestra familia es porque no me conoce no sabe realmente quien es Lucius Malfoy y de lo que es capaz de hacer. Sobre mi cadáver y escúchame bien Narcisa, ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! Primero muerto que ver a mi único hijo enlazado con una hija de muggles, faltaba más.

-Siéntate Lucius- le espeto Narcisa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-¿Qué dices?

-¡QUE TE SIENTES Y TE CALLES!-Alzo la voz impactando a su marido quien muy a su pesar se sentó.- desde que me case contigo te he apoyado en todo, te he sido fiel, he soportado tus aventuras- Lucius quiso refutarle pero ella se lo impidió- porque lo sabia, si lo sabia, no soy tonta, y he obedecido en todo lo que haz mandado, tu hablabas y yo escuchaba pero ahora la que va a hablar soy yo y tu te callas. Llenaste a tu hijo de prejuicios absurdos en contra de los demás, le enseñaste a despreciarlos y a insultarlos quedándose solo y creciendo de esa manera. Quisiste que siguiera tu camino y no el suyo y jamás pediste su opinión sin siquiera importarte si lo deseaba o no. Ahora por primera vez en su vida es feliz y es gracias a esa muchacha.

-¿Te estas poniendo de su lado? ¿Acaso eres la nueva defensora de los muggles? ¿Desde cuando te ha simpatizado esa chica?

-Desde que salvo la vida de m i hijo. Porque te recuerdo que si no hubiese sido por ella Bellatrix lo hubiese matado y hubiera perdido lo mas importante en mi vida. Y si a alguien debo agradecérselo es a ella y no a ti "querido"….Bien, pues no voy a permitir que por una necedad tuya que Draco se aleje de nosotros, oíste bien ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!

-¡Es una sangre sucia!

-¡Y tu eres un mortífago! y aun así me case contigo

-Eso es diferente….

-Por supuesto que si, por ser hijo de muggles no te llevan a la cárcel ¿quieres que te recuerde donde pasamos las ultimas vacaciones?

-Todos mis antepasados han mantenido intacta la limpieza de nuestra sangre…

-Tus antepasados son una bola de cadáveres en gusanados al igual que los míos… tu única familia somos tu hijo y yo. Si estas dispuesto a perdernos por tus entupidas ideas retrogradas pues que te vaya bien, porque yo pienso apoyar a Draco, no pienso repetir lo de mi tía Walburga así que o me das la alianza o te despides de tu familia

-¡Esto es un complot!

-¡POR MERLÍN LUCIUS! deja de hacerte el sufrido, dame la llave- Narcisa extendió la mano para que su marido se la entregase. Lucius contemplo la determinación en el rostro de su esposa, Narcisa nunca lo había desafiado de esa manera, sabia perfectamente que hablaba en serio así que muy a sopesar se dirigió a su escritorio para sacar la llave del cajón poniéndola firmemente sobre su mano. Narcisa esbozó una risa triunfal, cerro la mano sobre la llave y salio en búsqueda de su hijo dejando a un asombrado Lucius en el interior

-No puedo creerlo…unos meses en Askaban y le pierden el respeto a uno… si mi padre viviera se volvería a morir del coraje y la indignación… ah, aquellos si que eran otros tiempos….

El sonido del reloj marco las siete sacando a Draco de sus recuerdos, ya era hora, la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, se dirigió hacia su armario y tomo el pequeño cofrecito guardándoselo en el interior de su túnica, había llegado el día….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que Dryadeh no se moleste por "plagiarme" su idea sobre la historia de Theodore, pero es que necesitaba hablar de él y su empatía con Draco y esa historia me pareció adecuada (además que a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho). Aun que debo aclarar que no pienso profundizar en ella, por que aquí lo que nos importa es el romance de Draco y Hermione. Ojala les haya gustado este cpitulo y espero sus comentarios.

**RASTABAN BLACK**


	4. ¿QUIERES O NO?

Hermione se encontraba frente al gran espejo dando vueltas y vueltas observando cada ángulo que el reflejo le mostraba

Hermione se encontraba frente al gran espejo dando vueltas y vueltas observando cada ángulo que el reflejo le mostraba. Llevaba rato así y aun no terminaba por convencerse. De acuerdo, lucia sorprendentemente bien y si esa era su opinión, no se imaginaba lo que podría pensar su novio… bueno, más bien si lo podía imaginar y esa era la principal causa de que aun no se atreviera a salir… su reacción.

- No, no, no y no… ¿Como se le ocurre a mi madre mandarme semejante vestido? –Ginny que había ido a buscarla, puesto que se estaba tardando demasiado, la veía divertida

- Te ves hermosa, tu madre tiene un muy buen gusto

- ¡Es que mírame Ginevra! ¿Cómo pretendes que salga sí?… pero la culpa es mía, si yo ya la conozco…debí comprarme otro por si no me gustaba este… ¿Que voy a hace ahora?

- Yo te diré lo que harás – Hermione la vio con una mirada de ilusión ¿acaso su amiga se apiadaría de ella y le prestaría otro? Pero cuando se reflejo esa sonrisa picara y ese brillo travieso en sus ojos supo que definitivamente no se debía a eso-. Vas a bajar a divertirte

-¡ESTAS LOCA! – Exclamo alarmada ¿Qué no la estaba viendo?-¿sabes lo que me dirá Draco cuando me vea así?

- ¿Qué eres la mujer mas hermosa e irresistible que ha visto en su patética vida?

- Ginny…No estoy jugando, sabes perfectamente como es él… no puedo presentarme vistiendo así

- Pues que se aguante…además recuerda que es un regalo de tu madre y no por cumplirle los caprichitos a tu noviecito vas a desairarla ¿cierto? Además…..si nos comparamos… el mío esta mas provocativo- Hermione le basto un vistazo al amplio escote de cuello halter de su amiga y a la abertura que subía por su pierna derecha hasta la cadera y que se resbalaba por un costado al cruzar la pierna mostrando sus torneados muslos.

- Tienes razón……pobre Harry…se va a volver loco

- ¿Por qué? ¿No se me ve bien? – exclamó Ginny con falsa inocencia, se levanto y se dirigió al espejo para revisar que todo estuviera correcto. Después de mucha búsqueda había dado con el vestido correcto. Era largo de gasa en tonalidades lilas y azul tornasolado; estaba ceñido en el talle lo que hacia resaltar sus senos haciéndolos ver mas grandes, la falda tenia amplios vuelos caía magistralmente en sus caderas acentuando las curvas de la chica, además de que dejaba lucir sus bellas piernas en casi toda su magnitud. Una aplicación en forma de flor desflecada en el lado izquierdo de la cadera atraía irremediablemente la mirada hacia el sensual escote de la falda. Su pelo recogido en un alto moño hacia lucir plenamente la desnudez de su espalda.

- ¿Si se te ve bien? Ginny ¡Se te ven hasta las amígdalas! Pobre Harry en cuanto bajes le dará un infarto.

- Esa es precisamente la idea… - la pelirroja rió divertida

- ¡Eres muy cruel!

- ¡Ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde! Estas bien, te ves hermosa, elegante y sexy...la combinación perfecta

-Es...que…

-Es que nada- la corto empujándola hacia la puerta- anda camina

- Espera…- se detuvo en el umbral

-¿Y ahora que? – dijo con fastidio la pelirroja

- Es que no se como lo vaya a tomar…

- ¿Lo del vestido?

- No, sabes a que me refiero…lo del viaje

- ¿No le haz dicho? ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Te vas en una semana! ¿Cómo es posible que aun no le hayas dicho nada?

- Entiéndeme Ginny… yo lo amo….y es muy difícil para mi decirle que he aceptado la beca…

- No le veo mayor problema, si te quiere como asegura, te esperara el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿Acaso no espere por Harry mas de un año?

- Es diferente…tu no conoces a Draco como yo….- Hermione suspiro… sí, lo conocía… para su buena o mala fortuna a la perfección. Sabia que no reaccionaria nada bien, pensaría que lo estaba traicionando y que no tomaba en serio su relación, le reclamaría que los estudios eran mas importantes que él y que nunca dejaría de ser tan obsesiva con su educación…. entre otras cosas. ¿Cómo podría planteárselo sin que estallara una nueva guerra mágica? Cada que lo pensaba se le encogía el estomago y la angustia se apoderaba de ella. Por un lado no quería dejarlo, pero por otro… ella quería aprovechar esa oportunidad, se la había ganado. Ginny la observaba en silencio, no debía ser fácil, lo sabia, y no encontraba palabras que pudieran reconfortarla. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, gesto que ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Saldrá bien, ya lo veras, él lo entenderá, estoy segura- Hermione asintió sin mucha esperanza y después suspiro para darse ánimos- ¿bueno vienes o no?- pregunto Ginny

-Adelántate enseguida voy, olvide unas cosas- se disculpo volviéndose hacia su baúl y haciendo como que buscaba algo, necesitaba pensar como se lo iba a decir

- Está bien…- le concedió Ginny, la conocía de sobra como para saber cuando requería de un tiempo a solas- pero no tardes o soy capaz de sacarte a empujones ¿de acuerdo? – La pelirroja salió del cuarto en busca de su novio…dejando a un conflictuada castaña

Sentado en la sala común se encontraba Harry en espera de que su novia se dignara a bajar, hacia rato que Ron se había ido en busca de Luna dejándolo solo. Su mente viajaba de un recuerdo a otro, habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Tenía sentimientos encontrados de felicidad, tristeza y añoranza. Dudaba que algún otro estudiante pasara por tantas cosas como él excepto tal vez sus amigos, quienes lo acompañaron hasta el final y no le permitieron rendirse. Y ahora ahí estaba, terminando una etapa de su vida que por un momento dudo en conseguir. Hogwarts había sido su hogar, su familia, su renacer como persona y mago. Imaginaba que sus padres estarían orgullosos más por esa graduación que por derrotar al mago tenebroso y una sonrisa surco su rostro. Seguramente los merodeadores habrían preparado una gran fiesta de despedida como las que ellos solían hacer…para recordar por mucho tiempo. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo sobresalto, dirigió su vista hacia le escalinata que daba a el cuarto de las chicas y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado.

- Hola amor…. ¿como me veo? – Una radiante pelirroja se daba vueltas haciendo que su hermoso vestido se levantara enseñando totalmente sus piernas. Harry sintió de pronto que un deseo incontrolable se apoderaba de él y tuvo la firme intención de mandar la graduación al demonio, llevársela a su dormitorio y quitarle ese vestido tan sugestivo que lo estaba provocando.- ¿te encuentras bien Harry?... ¿Harry?

- ¡¿Qué?!... Ginny…es que estas… estas… - de pronto su boca se le hacia agua ante aquella imagen por lo que trago con dificultad. Tocio para aclararse la garganta y con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate sonrió como un bobo-… bueno… estas… ¡wow!

- Eso es mucho mejor que cualquier halagó- sonrió acercándose de forma insinuosa echándole los brazos al cuello hablándole muy cerca del oído-. He escogido este vestido por que tengo la firme intención de que seas tu el que me lo quite esta noche… ¿Qué dices? –le susurro en el oído mordisqueándole ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja. Harry podía sentir el calido cuerpo de su novia a través de la delgada tela que lo cubría, sintiendo como cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba a su llamado

- Ginny…no me hagas… ésto linda- La pelirroja lo miro en forma seductora y aprisionando sus labios lo beso en forma apasionada, llena de erotismo y sensualidad pero sobretodo de amor. Harry respondió cargado de deseo aferrándola fuertemente a su cuerpo, hundiendo su enamorada lengua en el interior de aquella excitante boca que tanto amaba. No se contuvo, en otras ocasiones detenía esos besos para no dejarse llevar por la pasión, pero esta vez no se detendría, la amaba y la deseaba tanto. El pelinegro acaricio la desnudes de su espalda, mientras llevaba la otra a su cadera recorriéndola con la yema de sus dedos, perdiéndose en el interior del atrevido escote. Harry percibió de inmediato como el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba a sus caricias al descubrir el calor y la humedad de su intimidad. Ginny se encontraba perdida entre todas las sensaciones que tenía con él acariciándola de esa forma gimiendo mientras lo besaba. El pelinegro estaba extasiado, sintiéndose al borde de la locura y sentirla vibrar de esa forma en sus brazos incrementaba aun más sus ansias por poseerla.

- Harry…. Te amo… te deseo. –La pelirroja paso lentamente sus manos por su cuello hasta desatarle la elaborada corbata, soltando a su paso los primeros botones de su camisa, acerco sus labios hasta apoyarlos en él mordisqueándolo dulcemente, Harry se encontraba envuelto en una nube de deseo y placer, su novia lo estaba volviendo loco verdaderamente - ¿Ron sigue en la habitación?

- ¿Ron?- ¿Cómo le venia con Ron en ese momento? Ella así y el así ¿y le salía con Ron? Al diablo Ron. - No… ¿Por qué?

- Es que...me gustaría…que me….enseñaras…tu nueva…escoba…ahora-Harry abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al comprender de pronto lo que le estaba proponiendo No era una broma… ¿o sí? No podía ser tan malvada para jugar con él y sus ansias de esa manera... ¿o sí? Ginny sonrió de forma coqueta, viendo su vacilación lo tomo de la mano y se encamino rumbo a la habitación de los chicos perdiéndose con el hombre que amaba sin ninguna intención de ser puntual. "Total" pensó Harry mientras se dejaba guiar "Ya me perdí cinco ceremonias de selección" y cerro la puerta tras el mientras una nerviosa Hermione salía de la habitación de las chicas.

Draco la esperaba al pie de la gran escalinata. Su postura altiva y segura no reflejaba en absoluto su interior, el cual se encontraba impaciente y nervioso, las manos le sudaban y sin embargo su semblante no daba muestras de ello. Sabia que ese era el día decisivo y todo dependía de la forma en que manejara las cosas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te dejaron plantado amigo? –pregunto mordazmente un chico moreno palmeándole la espalda. Draco se limito a lanzarle una mirada acerada que de poder le hubiera destrozado completamente.

- Lárgate Zabini- le espeto irritado, Blaise siempre se había distinguido por su imprudencia y realmente no estaba de humor.

- ¡Uy! Que genio…ya cásate – Draco forzó una sonrisa lo suficientemente falsa para que su compañero la percibiera y entendiera la indirecta, pero no pareció dar resultado, en lugar de eso había soltado una carcajada que fue cortada de repente al contemplar a la hermosa figura femenina que se presentaba frente a el. – Mira ahí viene por quien llorabas…- señalo con un cabeceo hacia las escaleras- ¡vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Tu vieja esta buenísima…– Draco volteo rápidamente hacia donde su amigo señalaba y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

Hermione bajaba por la gran escalinata en forma lenta debido a los grandes tacones que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar. Su pelo recogido a los costados por dos hermosas peinetas dejándolo suelto en la parte de atrás la hacían ver realmente hermosa. Llevaba un fastuoso vestido de tul de seda semi transparente (que insinuaba mas de lo que en realidad mostraba) con delgadas tiritas de pequeñas piedras sobre los hombros, con un escote de corte imperio marcado por un fajín drapeado por debajo del busto realzándolo visiblemente, tenia aplicaciones de cristales en toda la amplia falda que al moverse brillaban como pequeñas estrellas y una sensual abertura que dejaba ver la torneada pierna de su propietaria. El tipo de tela con que el vestido estaba confeccionado remarcaba el bien formado cuerpo de la castaña dando la ilusión que con cada movimiento pareciese que flotara. Draco no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿de verdad esa era su novia?, parecía un ángel (bastante sexy sí, pero al fin de cuentas un ángel) inmediatamente varias miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, causando de forma inminente la molestia del rubio. ¡¿Qué carajos estaban viendo?! ¡Por que demonios no se ocupaban de sus asuntos y la dejaban en paz! Hermione inocente de las penetrantes miradas que su novio repartía entre sus admiradores, llegó donde Draco con una amplia sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

- Hola…te ves muy guapo- comento la castaña dándole un tímido beso en los labios.

- ¡Vaya Granger!...fiu, fiu…te vez…muy bien- Blaise la devoraba con la vista de una forma por demás lasciva que a Draco no le paso desapercibida -Me concederás una pieza ¿cierto?

- Lárgate Zabini si no quieres que lo que te conceda yo sea un puñetazo en tu cara…HERMIONE ES MIA… ¿lo entiendes? o quieres que te lo explique – Draco sintió de pronto unas tremendas ganas de golpear a alguien y Blaise era el más cercano

- De plano hoy estas insoportable…- El rubio miro furioso al moreno –tienes razón, mejor me voy antes de que me muerdas….luego nos vemos "Ricura"- Zbini le guiño un ojo a la castaña mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta y luego se dirigió hacia su amigo-…Adiós "Come solo" –El rubio se abalanzo hacia Blaise lo que Hermione impidió sujetándolo por el brazo.

- Draco, cálmate… ¿Por qué te pones así?- le reclamo su novia

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE VESTIRTE ASÍ?!

- ¿No te gusta como me veo? – pregunto recelosa, muy a su pesar esperaba ese tipo de reacción

- ¡Por supuesto! Te ves preciosa y totalmente irresistible. Pero me purga que esta bola de depravados no te quiten los ojos de encima, ya ves lo que te dijo el imbesil de Zabini. Deberías subir y ponerte algo mas…decente – Hermione iba a replicar cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo en su espalda originando que el rubio saltase inmediatamente tratando de impedirlo.

- Felicidades mi amor – se trataba de George Granger, su padre- estoy muy orgulloso de ti- la castaña se dio vuelta para poder abrazarlo

- ¡PAPÁ!, gracias…. Me da mucho gusto verte y ¿mamá?

- Aquí estoy linda – Jean Granger también había llegado a la graduación de su única hija- te ves hermosa…te haz convertido en una bellísima mujer ¿no es así George?

- Por supuesto que si, se ve soberbia pero para mi nunca dejara de ser MI niña – La castaña se sonrojo ante el comentario de su padre mientras que Draco lo oía con desagrado, ¿"Su niña"? ja y doble ja sueñas vegete, hace mucho que Hermione dejo de ser una niña…si lo sabré yo además de que la situación era por demás incomoda ya que no era tomado en cuenta por lo que muy sutilmente apretó el brazo de su novia quien al percatarse de su de su pequeño olvido se volvió hacia el y le sonrió.

- Papá, mamá…quiero presentarles a….mi novio. -El rubio se tomo la mano de Jean con exquisita galantería

-Draco Malfoy a sus pies, señora- después se dirigió hacia el padre de su novia dándole un fuerte apretón de manos – señor, es un placer

-Vaya, debo aceptar que cuando Hermione menciono que eras deportista te imagine de una forma totalmente diferente, realmente no pareces Búlgaro- Hermione tocio tratando de desviar la atención mientras su madre lo jalaba por el brazo murmurando algo sobre Víctor. Las venas de Draco comenzaron a sobresalir por su sien mientras sus puños se crispaban bajo las mangas de su túnica en un intento por contener el instinto asesino

-Qué ¿el no es el Búlgaro?- expreso alarmado su suegro con una inocencia tal que no sabia si era honesta o con toda la intención de hacerlo rabiar calma Draco- se decía mentalmente- no sonreiría tanto si supiera todo lo que tengo planeado hacerle a su hija- sonrió de lado de aquella forma donde reflejaba seguridad y astucia si ella me lo permitiera… claro pensó muy a su pesar.

-No hay problema- concedió amablemente- suelen confundirme todo el tiempo- soltó con sarcasmo, como si se pareciera a ese troglodita sin cerebro- mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- Malfoy, ¿escucho bien? M A L F O Y ¿Sabe con quien esta tratando a caso? Pero por supuesto que no, como iba a saberlo siendo un simple e insignificante muggle, en otros tiempos ya estaría bajo tierra en estos momentos solo por mirarme con esa insolencia, agradezca que he cambiado.

-¿Malfoy?... Me suena… Cariño ¿no era ese el apellido de aquel chico imbecil que le hacia la vida imposible a nuestra niña?- Draco abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa ¿quien iba a decirlo? después de todo, si sabía con quien estaba tratando.

-Este, mejor nos vamos ya- interrumpió Hermione antes de que se ventilaran mas cosas bochornosas que pudieran perjudicar a ambos bando. Tomo a su novio por el brazo sintiendo sus músculos contraídos por la furia, Draco sonrió de forma tan falsa que le causo escalofrió y se encaminaron rumbo a la graduación.

El gran comedor estaba decorado de forma exquisita, los banderines de las cuatro casas se destacaban alrededor entremezclándose sin hacer diferencias, las largas mesas habían sido retiradas colocándose en su lugar pequeñas mesas redondas donde los invitados se fueron sentando mientras que los graduados fueron tomando su lugar en unas bancas al centro del salón. El techo había sido hechizado de forma que se reflejara el cielo estrellado surcado por una lluvia de cometas y la tenue iluminación otorgaba al ambiente confidencialidad y calidez.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla pero emotiva, donde se rememoró la incesante labor del antiguo director, se hizo una mención especial a Harry por su triunfo contra… (Ya les dije) así como también a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, y Neville por su activa participación y de igual forma se recordó a los alumnos caídos en batalla Después la profesora McGonagall dijo un pequeño discurso donde los instaba a jamás darse por vencidos y luchar por el logro de sus sueños. Se sentía muy orgullosa de que sus niños se hubieran hecho hombres y mujeres de provecho y no pudo evitar que la voz se quebraba en su garganta al tratar de controlar las lagrimas, quien realmente no había podido hacerlo era Hagrid quien no paraba de sorber la nariz detrás de su pañuelo de lunares.

Se nombro a los alumnos evocando la vieja lista con la que fueron seleccionados a su llegada a Hogwarts para pasar al frente a recoger sus diplomas, poniendo énfasis en la mención de sus principales logros durante su estancia en el antiguo colegio. Por supuesto Hermione fue la más victoreada por sus compañeros desde las bancas, muchos de ellos habían logrado graduarse gracias a su ayuda. Incluso pudo escuchar a Ron chiflando mientras la profesora McGonagall le regalaba una última mirada represiva.

- Es un Honor entregar este año el premio "Alumno Destacado" por obtener excelente en todos sus _Éxtasis_ a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger; quien se gradúa con una beca completa para estudiar la carrera de Relaciones Internacionales en el Instituto de Economía y Política Mágica de San Francisco California –Todos los presentes aplaudieron estruendosamente. Sabían perfectamente que era muy difícil ingresar en ese instituto y que Hermione gracias a su esfuerzo se había ganado ese derecho a pulso, por lo que sus padres y amigos estaban realmente orgullosos, mientras que Draco sentía como se le hundía el piso y una angustia oprimía su corazón ¿se iba? A pesar de todo ¿se… iba?...NO eso no……no lo iba a PERMITIR.

Hermione bajo del estrado nerviosa. Con la llegada de sus padres no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Draco por lo que evito encontrarse con esa mirada fría que estaba segura, el rubio tenia estampada en su rostro. ¿Que iba hacer ahora?...

- Draco…yo…-

- Después hablamos – contesto en forma cortante. Hermione se sintió estremecer ante su actitud

- Es que….

- Te dije que después hablamos…- la corto sin agregar nada. Tomo su mano fuertemente casi al grado de estrangularla y permaneció con la mirada fija al frente.

Una vez concluida la ceremonia, los bancos desaparecieron y los alumnos pasaron a compartir las mesas con sus familiares y amigos.

-Draco…- lo intento nuevamente

- Ahora no, tengo que hablar con mis padres….- se alejo dejándola con una desolación que se le expandía por el ama. ¿Por que no se lo dijo antes? ¿Por que tuvo que enterarse así? Ella lo conocía…parecería que estaba tranquilo pero esa mirada no la podía engañar…sabia perfectamente que dentro del chico se desataba un huracán y era su culpa.

Draco no volvió a acercársele en toda la noche, evitaba su mirada y eso la hacia sentirse tremendamente infeliz. Sus amigos trataron de animarla al percatarse del desplante del huron pero no pudieron. La castaña hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos por no salir corriendo a llorar. Tenia que ser fuerte, sus padres no debían percatarse que la actitud de aquel joven le estaba destrozando el corazón.

Cuando la cena término y comenzó el baile. Todos sus amigos se fuero a bailar con sus respectivas parejas dejándola sola en la mesa que compartía con sus padres. Quería que todo terminara ya pero si le pedía que se fueran seria muy sospechoso para ellos su actitud. Les había dicho que cada alumno debía compartir mesa con sus familiares y era por ello que Draco no se había acercado. Pero ahora con todas las parejas dirigiéndose a la pista de baile ¿que pretexto les iba a dar?

Draco se levanto de su asiento con el aire aristocrático que le caracterizaba. Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón pensando que se iría sin que ella le pudiera explicar. Cada vez era mas difícil controlar el torrente de lagrimas que pugnaba por salir, por lo que solo atino a levantarse pretextando ira la baño y se dirigió hacia la salida. No lo vio que se acercaba por eso sintió que una corriente de electricidad la invadía cuando su mano intercepto la suya y su aroma envolvió sus sentidos.

-Vamos a bailar – La atrajo sin esperar una respuesta dirigiéndose al centro de la pista. Malfoy no perdió tiempo, velozmente tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho. La castaña podía sentir la rabia que emanaba de su novio, tan perceptible era a pesar de que sus movimientos eran sutiles y elegantes, había una ira inmensa contenida en la forma en que la sostenía. Hermione sólo se limitó a esconder su rostro en el pecho del rubio. Las lágrimas toda la noche dominadas, escaparon de sus ojos sin que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por retenerlas.

- ¿Pensabas decírmelo algún día?- soltó de repente, su voz sonó seria y fría por lo que no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Hermione se sentía culpable y no sabia que podría contestar para no agravara mas la situación – Te estoy hablando - Cansado del silencio de la joven, el rubio levantó su rostro clavándole sus ojos acerados - ¿No te he dicho acaso que te quiero?- Hermione sintió que el cuerpo de Draco temblaba ligeramente, sabia lo que le costaba abrir sus sentimientos hacia ella y si lo hacia en ese momento solo podría significar que lo había lastimado hondamente- ¡Maldición Cosa! ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí? Yo soy la persona que te quiere, la que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Te quiero tanto que me duele en el alma.- La castaña solo la miraba a los ojos como una niña siendo reprendida al ser descubierta en una grave travesura. Ven, salgamos de aquí….necesito decirte algo – y sin esperar respuesta la tomo de la mano y se encaminó con ella a la salida. Es hora de tomar al toro por los cuerno Hermione… no te queda de otra y que Merlín te ayude pensó la castaña.

Llegaron a aquel lugar que fuera el testigo mudo del entrañable amor que se tenían. La noche era perfecta, el cielo se encontraba totalmente claro permitiendo ver la luna llena en toda su magnitud adornada de pequeñas estrellas que parecían danzar a su alrededor iluminando el firmamento. No habían cruzado palabra en todo el camino. Draco se recargo de espaldas a ese árbol donde sus nombres se entrelazaban y la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola nuevamente. Allí la tenia, cerca de él, perfecta, hermosa, apenada, pero con la frente en alto, mirándolo de aquella manera llena de amor y de ternura. Sus labios pedían a gritos ser besados. Draco se acerco lo suficiente para que sus narices rozaran por un breve instante. Hermione cerro los ojos titubeante colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, la tomo por la cintura y fundió sus labios con los de él en un beso dulce y apasionado. No existía nada más fuerte que ese amor que ambos compartían sintiéndose unidos y completos. Draco se separo de ella viéndola fijamente a los ojos

-Hermione, no quiero perderte…no quiero que me dejes…eres la mujer que quiero…. Lo que trato de decirte es que…..quiero hacerte comprender que…. Tú me entiende ¿cierto? Porque tú eres la única que puede – La castaña lo veía desconcertada. La mascara de indiferencia se había fracturado y caído a sus pies, en su lugar se posaba el reflejo de la inseguridad, de la angustia, incluso de la desesperación.

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? – El rubio la soltó y caminó nervioso alrededor pasando una mano por su cabello como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso.

- Lo que quiero es que…- Draco se volvió y la sujeto firmemente entre sus brazos, necesitaba fuerza y solo ella se la otorgaba. La miro de manera decidida – Cuando la profesora menciono que te irías un profundo sentimiento de amargura y desamparo se apodero de mí. …….Sabes perfectamente que hasta ayer lo único que me importaba era el sexo, así que me dediqué a explotarlo, buscando más y más placer en él, el clímax, físico era muy similar a una pequeña muerte, algo poderoso y enajenante pero efímero y corto. Después de experimentarlo, el encanto desaparece y sólo quedan dos cuerpos. Siempre fui considerado un experto en amores y sin embargo no conocía el amor. Siempre me burle de ese sentimiento "ciego" y sin sentido calificándolo como algo pueril, idealista y bobo que sólo los niños pueden inventar, pero y a no quiero burlarme, ya no puedo hacerlo, ¿me entiendes ?... El amor debe ser algo muy serio y yo siempre jugué al enamorado…pero entonces apareciste tú… -El rostro de la castaña se encontraba abstraído, lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y después de unos segundos agachó la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir algo así y no sabia como reaccionar, por lo que se soltó de sus brazos y camino frente al lago perdiendo su vista en sus apacibles aguas, sintiendo como con cada palabra su corazón y su alma se estremecían. Draco camino junto a ella y la abrazo por la espalda hablándole muy cerca del oído -Solo a tu lado he conocido lo que es ser feliz realmente. Con tu amor, tu ternura, tu comprensión, tu cariño tu… todo...-Hermione se giro tratando de hablar pero el se lo impidió poniendo un dedo en sus labios-No...No hables...lo que intento decirte es que te quiero para siempre… Que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti… El amor es o no es, ¿recuerdas?

- Draco yo creo que…

-Hermione Jane Granger- la interrumpió- …deseo que seas mi esposa… te quiero a mi lado todos los días del resto de mi vida…- Hermione enmudeció. Su reacción fue de asombro, de incredulidad. ¿Había dicho lo que creyó escuchar?

- Esto es algo muy delicado, tienes que estar seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo…

- Nunca he estado mas seguro en toda mi vida ¿Qué dices?

- No se… Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa….creo que necesito pensarlo

-No hay nada que pensar…me amas ¿cierto?

-No se trata de eso, por supuesto que te amo, es solo que…

- ¿Qué? tú me dijiste que te casarías conmigo si te lo pedía

-Y no me retracto, Draco… Sólo que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? Yo también lo tenía, lo confieso….miedo a todo lo que el matrimonio representa. Pero se que tú eres la persona correcta- La castaña lo miraba incrédula, lo conocía perfectamente y todo aquello no concordaba con él- Por las noches visualizo el día en que llegaré al altar tomado de tu mano…de quien ha de ser mi compañera para siempre y cuando eso ocurra ten la seguridad que me uniré a ti entregándote totalmente lo que siento y lo que soy. Nunca entendí esto, e incluso me mofaba de los que pensaban así, pero ahora creo que casarse es entregarse públicamente, sin reservas. Se que no soy la mejor opción para ti, que estoy lleno de defectos, pero quiero todo de ti…. TODO. Soy egoísta y soy imperfecto pero te quiero en mi vida Hermione…te quiero para siempre en ella.

Hermione no supo que contestar, aquello realmente la desconcertaba de sobremanera, la estremecía y la emocionaba por igual. Sin poderlo contener comenzó a llorar desconcertando a Draco, no imaginaba que fuera de esa manera, de hecho en su mente se proyectaba esa escena de forma totalmente opuesta, ¿en que había fallado entonces? Estaba a punto de disculparse por su salvaje forma de pedírselo cuando Hermione sonrió y se echo a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente. Draco se paralizo al sentir a su novia tomar el control de sus labios de forma amorosa y apasionada por igual, aquello era lo mas dulce que hubiese probado en su vida y quería seguir probándolo eternamente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si?- pregunto sonriendo cuando su novia le permitió tomar aire, ella se limito a mirarlo ilusionada a los ojos con un brillo impresionante en los propios que opacaría hasta el lucero mas resplandeciente. Lo acerco a su boca regalándole pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior mientras masajeaba su nuca de forma sensual.

-¿Tu que crees?- Draco se sintió lleno de euforia y con la sonrisa mas sincera dibujada en su rostro, tomo a su novia por la cintura y la alzo dándole vueltas

-¡Draco bájame!

-¿Cuándo regresan tus papas del "compreso"? —le preguntó.

-¿Compreso? Querrás decir congreso, el próximo domingo ¿por que?

- Dile a tu papá que procure llegar puntual. El domingo a las siete de la noche estaremos esperándote en tu casa.

- ¿Estaremos?

- Sí. Mis padres y yo… para pedir tu mano…


	5. POR POQUITO Y

**V. POR POQUITO Y….**

Hermione llego a su habitación a las cuatro de la mañana con las zapatillas en la mano, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las piernas, los grandes tacones habían sido la muerte. No entendía como es que existían mujeres que se pasaban la vida trepadas en semejante tortura. Su elaborado peinado había desaparecido completamente, traía su cabello revuelto con pequeñas hojitas y ramitas enredados en él, su hermoso vestido estaba arrugado, desordenado, y sucio, estaba totalmente exhausta pero sintiéndose tremendamente FELIZ.

Sigilosa entre la penumbra se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerro la puerta para evitar que la luz despertara a sus compañeras que dormían profundamente. En cuanto escucho el clik de la puerta se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a dar vueltas como si caminara literalmente entre nubes, no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba total, absoluta y estupidamente enamorada de ese hombre al grado que no le importaba nada ni nadie que no fuera él. ¿Cómo se había planteado siquiera la posibilidad de dejarlo cuando acepto la beca?

La profesora McGonagall le había informado que tenían dos días para aceptar o rechazarla, le aconsejo pensarlo detenidamente y que valorase los pros y los contras antes de darle una respuesta. Lo primero que hizo al salir del despacho de la Directora fue ir a contárselo a Draco, necesitaba su opinión antes de tomar una decisión tan importante, pero nunca espero que su novio reaccionase de esa manera haciéndola sentir terriblemente mal. Pero lo que verdaderamente no tuvo "madre" fue que le hubiera propuesto vivir juntos sin ningún compromiso ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle semejante cosa, aun sabiendo lo que ella opinaba sobre ese tema? Y ¿Cómo se atrevía a exigirle que rechazara la beca? Después de horas de lágrimas comprendió tristemente que su relación no tenía ningún futuro, que ella como tantas otras, solo era una distracción para él, Draco jamás renunciaría a ser lo que era por ella, y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa, por que ella lo habría dejado todo por él sin pensarlo. En un arrebato de ira y decepción acepto la beca sin impórtale nada y ya que "su novio" le había dejado claro que solo era un juego, se dedico a disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba a su lado. Ginny le aconsejo le hablara abiertamente de su viaje y de las expectativas que tenia planeadas para su futuro, futuro en el que Draco Malfoy no estaba incluido; el problema radicaba en que el fondo Hermione Granger anhelaba una vida a su lado, deseaba un hogar, hijos y todas las cursilerías que las mujeres enamoradas sueñan. ¿Como decirle que una semana después de la graduación haría sus maletas y se marcharía al otro lado del mundo? conocía de sobra su temperamento, Draco era posesivo, dominante y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente tremendamente celoso, además daba por hecho que había obedecido su orden como se lo exigió.

Sabia perfectamente que no tomaría la noticia nada bien, por lo que lo postergo todo lo posible aun hay tiempo pensaba a menudo. Lo que nunca imagino fue que el tiempo se le vendría encima y que Draco se enteraría de su viaje en la ceremonia de graduación. Pero ahora viendo su reflejo a través del espejo del baño, Sabia que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Lo amaba y no se separaría de él nunca más.

Trenzó su cabello después de cepillarlo, se puso el camisón, lavó sus dientes y se acostó en su cama, dedicándose a suspirar, abrazando su almohada con la imagen de Draco revoloteando en su mente, con el recuerdo de ese joven que la besaba con una intensidad tal que la hacia morir con cada beso y que con cada roce de sus manos la hacia sentir tocar el cielo. Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido entre ellos, habían teniendo sexo…. o algo muy aproximado al sexo, no era tan inocente ni tan hipócrita para decir que por que no hubo penetración "eso" no podía llamarse así. Él había tocado y explorado absolutamente todo su cuerpo, no quedaba un centímetro que no hubiese sido recorrido por aquellos labios o aquellas manos.

Lo más desconcertante era que ella se lo había permitido sin ninguna duda y para colmo se había atrevido a responder sin reserva a sus atrevidas caricias con la misma intensidad y de la manera mas audaz, el solo recordarlo la hacia estremecerse y aferrarse mas a la almohada sintiéndolo todavía sobre su cuerpo.

_- Ven…- Tomo su mano y se encamino junto al árbol. Con su varita conjuro una manta y la coloco sobre la hierva- Siéntate, haz de estar muy cansada_

_- La verdad, si….estos zapatos me están matando - se sentó junto a él acomodándose el vestido. Draco se hinco frente a ella y comenzó a despojarla de las zapatillas mientras aplicaba un suave masaje en sus pies y pantorrillas causándole un agradable cosquilleo. Después saco su varita y en un movimiento convocador atrajo de entre los arbustos una elegante botella de un liquido ambarino, conjuro un par de copas y las sirvió ofreciéndole una -¿Qué es? –pregunto extrañada_

_- Hidromiel reserva 1850 –contesto orgulloso- Este vino solo se sirve en las ocasiones más especiales y no conozco otra más especial que esta. Brindemos- Draco levanto su copa al viento – Por nosotros y el futuro lleno de felicidad que nos espera.- El rubio bebió su copa de un solo trago viendo la vacilación de su novia -Pruébalo, es sencillamente extraordinario- Tímidamente la castaña llevo sus labios a la copa dando un pequeño sorbo de aquel extraño liquido degustando su delicioso sabor, así que imito a su novio bebiendo totalmente el contenido de su copa.- Ten cuidado, si no estas acostumbrada se te subirá muy rápido. ¿Quieres un poco más? –Draco volvió a llenar las copas y ahora fue Hermione la que dirigió el brindis._

_- Por ti….y por que nunca te arrepientas de la decisión que estas tomando- soltó descuidadamente produciendo en Draco una mirada de inconformidad. Hermione se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde y bajo su mirada avergonzada. Draco tomo el licor y dejo la copa en el piso para dirigirse a ella tomándola por el rostro. _

_- Hermione mírame – La castaña levanto la cara encontrándose con aquellos ojos acerados que tanto amaba – ¿crees que jugaría con algo así? ¿Crees que te pediría esto si no estuviera completamente convencido de mis sentimientos? Hermione, creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que yo no tomo estas cosas a la ligera .Quiero que lo entiendas y que lo entiendas bien… que te convenzas de una vez por todas que esto no es un capricho para mi, que mis sentimientos son sinceros y si estoy aquí es para quedarme… ¿Entiendes? JAMAS lo dudes …...- Draco la observo detallando con su índice cada uno de los rasgos de su cara, después levando su barbilla ligeramente para tener acceso a sus labios los cuales beso delicadamente inclinándose sobre ella. La luz de la luna le daba un aire angelical pero terriblemente sensual, su cuerpo se adivinaba a través del transparente vestido y a pesar de traer el pelo suelto aun así dejaba ver ese cuello esbelto que tantas veces había saboreado. Sigiloso se dirigió a él besándolo, la castaña apretó los ojos emitiendo un pequeño gemido al sentir su boca recorriéndolo. No lo podía evitar, el roce de sus labios era demasiado para ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció despertando ante sus caricias pero tenía que ser fuerte y resistir el embate del torbellino que se aproximaba.- Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-susurro Draco con su aliento rozándole el oído mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.- Pero esta noche en especial te encuentro totalmente sexy…e.. Irresistible- ella poso sus manos sobre su pecho tratando de poner distancia y pudo sentir el palpitar acelerado de su corazón__._

_- Amor…yo creo que…… - ella tratando de conservar un poco de autocontrol pero el rubio no quería que siguiese hablando por lo que la atrajo mas hacia sí atacando sus labios, exigente, dominante., cargado de pasión y deseo. Invadía con su lengua la boca de la chica sin encontrar resistencia ¿Y como podía ella resistirse a su ímpetu, al fuego que solo él despertaba en su interior? Luego de un rato fue ella la que correspondía ardientemente el beso, acariciando con su lengua su boca sin ninguna timidez. Sus manos recorrían en un erótico vaivén el pecho del rubio, mientras él acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su novia, sintiendo como se incrementaba con cada roce su creciente excitación. Hermione percibió el peligro que corría de seguir con todo aquello por lo que paro el beso, tenía los labios rojos, y las pupilas dilatadas. Para Draco fue bastante evidente que ella, al igual que él, se encontraba completamente excitada. La jalo sentándola en medio de sus piernas, la chica se giro quedando de lado recargándose en una de sus rodillas tratando de poner un poco de distancia pero eso no fue suficiente para que el rubio volviera apoderarse de su boca besando, chupando y mordiendo sus carnosos labios con desesperación, y para su satisfacción su novia respondía con el mismo frenesí acariciando su nuca, su cara, su cuello, queriendo abarcarlo todo con sus manos. En un arrebato de sagacidad sin siquiera notarlo, comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre de su vestido hasta su cintura_

_-¡Draco! ¡¿Qué…..?!- todo paso en un segundo, al bajar los brazos los tirantes resbalaron sensualmente por sus hombros dejando desnudos los hermosos senos de su novia. Por instinto la castaña cruzo sus brazos cubriendo su desnudez, sonrojándose completamente. En el tiempo que llevaban de novios Hermione le había permitido acariciarla siempre por encima de la ropa, nunca lo dejo quitarle prenda alguna. En una ocasión se aventuro a introducir uno se sus dedos debajo del sostén haciendo que Hermione reaccionase violentamente aventándolo furiosa y estuvo sin dirigirle la palabra cerca de una semana por lo que tuvo que hacer lo impensable…pedir disculpas por casi otra semana prometiendo que jamás volvería suscitarse tal atrevimiento….y ahora….sin siquiera proponérselo estaba ahí….frente a él…..casi desnuda…..con sus mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder tratando de cubrir su parcial desnudez._

_- Draco….no…- La castaña cerró los ojos presa de un ataque de vergüenza al sentir que sus manos eran retiradas suavemente, dejando sus senos al completo análisis de un joven deseoso por descubrir su anatomía. El Slytherin admiraba hipnotizado la belleza de la que seria SU mujer. Había visto y recorrido muchos cuerpos antes….pero ninguno le pareció tan perfecto como ese. Tal como lo había imaginado, sus senos eran delicados, firmes y tersos como un la piel de un durazno, sus hermosos pezones comenzaban a endurecer debido al cambio brusco de temperatura y con solo verlos sintió que su erección alcanzaba el límite establecido por su ropa. Hermione no sabia que hacer, así que intento arreglar el vestido torpemente pero el rubio no se lo permitió. La miraba extasiado… fascinado, estaba bellísima, avergonzada, nerviosa, cohibida…. pero infinitamente sensual. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente el cuerpo de la chica emulando una sensual caricia, encontrándose finalmente con sus orbes color miel, a través de los cuales pudo percibir sus temores y dudas aglomerándose en su mente. __Ella no quería perder la virginidad así… allí… y para su sorpresa, él no quería que eso ocurriera; __quiso tranquilizarla proyectando través de su mirada todos sus sentimientos, __Hermione comprendió que él nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no desear y __eso __fue suficiente para establecer entre ambos un silencioso acuerdo._

_- Tranquila….-__La beso de forma suave, dulce, tierna, mordisqueando su labio inferior, bajando por su barbilla, su cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro. Hermione se sintió más segura y se relajo dejándose llevar por la mezcla de sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. El Slytherin trazo un camino de suaves caricias con las yemas de su dedos, partiendo desde su cuello hasta posarse en sus senos, advirtiendo como ella cerraba sus ojos sintiéndose desfallecer sin poder evitarlo, Draco notó de inmediato la reacción que esto producía en la piel de la chica, lo que lo animo a seguir avanzando. Tomo delicadamente uno de los pezones dándole un leve pellizco mientras sus labios seguían recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuello. Hermione gimió arqueando su espalda sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, aquello que jamás antes había experimentado, era sencillamente maravilloso. Se olvido totalmente de su timidez sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, dándole completo acceso a sus senos atrayendo atrevidamente sus labios hacia ellos, sintiendo aquella boca tibia y delirante recorriéndola._

_Queriendo experimentar más, unió sus caderas al cuerpo de su novio sintiendo su rigidez muy cerca de su intimidad; la dureza de ese miembro que tanto deseaba la hizo perder por completo la cordura. Las __manos de Hermione cobraron autonomía…. sus dedos se movían por iniciativa propia, acariciando, asiendo, desabrochando… desesperada, dispuesta a destruir, a romper, a abrirse paso. Deslizo su camisa por sus fuertes hombros dejando su torso desnudo. Ambos descubrieron el calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo haciéndolos alucinar poseídos e impresionados por la inaudita explosión de su universo físico y una nube de pasión los envolvía._

_Los labios de la Gryffindor bajaban y subían de por el cuello y hombros de Draco arrancándole pequeños gemidos que se perdían sobre su cuerpo, el que para ese momento era literalmente devorado, besado, mordido y succionado por la boca de su novio; haciendo que los besos de Hermione se volvieran mas salvajes y desesperados; lamiendo, mordisqueando, saboreando y degustando su cremosa piel. Explorándolo y conquistándolo, sintiéndose poderosa por que a pesar de todo él era suyo…suyo y de nadie mas _

_Las manos de Draco subían y bajaban abarcando y explorando ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía cada vez un poco más. Finalmente deslizo una de sus manos por su muslo acariciándolo lánguidamente, apreciando su tersura y su tibieza sin ser detenido, subiendo lentamente por debajo del vestido hasta internarse poco a poco en tierras prohibidas. Hermione dio un respingo al sentir su intromisión, tensándose de forma inmediata_

_- Confía en mi……todo estará bien- Draco llego hasta su intimidad sintiendo el calor y la humedad que emanaba del sexo de su novia a través de la delgada prenda que lo cubría. La respiración de la chica se hizo mas intensa, su pecho subía y bajaba cuando la mano del Slytherin comenzó a masajearla con extrema lentitud, Hermione se mordió los labios retorciéndose de placer, Draco la miro preguntándole sin palabras si podía seguir adelante y la respuesta fue afirmativa. La recostó suavemente sobre la manta colocando un brazo como su almohada mientras el otro bajaba y permitía que su mano atravesara la barrera de su ropa interior. Sin dejar de besarla, el rubio acarició con la yema de sus dedos el virginal botón presionándolo suavemente y Hermione sintió ese roce con tal intensidad que no hizo ningún intento por callar su grito de placer. _

_- ¿Te gusta?- Hermione solo asintió, estaba demasiado encendida para pronunciar con palabras lo que sus manos le hacían experimentar. Su mente había volado instantes antes abandonándola al deseo y a ese calor que se extendía en oleadas desde su vientre hasta los confines de su cuerpo. El rubio sentía como con cada caricia la creciente humedad de la chica aumentaba haciendo que sus dedos resbalasen sobre los pliegues de su sexo proporcionándole más y más placer, incrementando su propia excitación que para entonces era casi dolorosa. Draco la sintió convulsionarse bajo de él presa de un intenso orgasmo, queriéndolo prolongar beso salvajemente uno de los pezones mientras que Hermione le hundía sus uñas en la blanca espalda moviendo sus caderas instintivamente sintiendo una explosión dentro de su ser que la inundaba de un calor avasallante produciendo que su cuerpo alcanzara horizontes de placer desconocidos hasta entonces._

_Su respiración era rápida y profunda tratando de recuperar el aliento. Después, percatándose de su egoísmo decidió que su novio también necesitaba ser complacido. Atrajo a Draco hacia su boca y lo giro subiéndose eróticamente sobre su cuerpo, soltando el cinturón y bajando la cremallera de su pantalón con una rapidez que desconcertó completamente al rubio. Su sensualidad natural afloro inesperadamente sintiéndose de pronto, atrevida y… deseosa de explorarlo. Ahora era Draco el que se sentía totalmente indefenso ante esos labios que recorría palmo a palmo cada centímetro de su piel. _

_-¿Qué crees que…. estas haciendo?- dijo respirando agitadamente desfalleciendo ante la sensual tortura de la que estaba siendo objeto._

_- Lo mismo que tu….- La castaña acaricio su pecho desnudo hasta su entrepierna a través de su ropa interior, tomándolo por sorpresa. Draco gimió ruidosamente al sentir su mano introducirse en su Bóxer liberándolo por fin…Hermione acaricio su miembro desde la punta hasta la base para después tomarlo cerrando sus dedos, moviendo su mano hacia arriba y abajo, lento, pausado, acompasado por los gemidos del rubio. Draco no podía mas, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo literalmente loco. Necesitaba sentirla…necesitaba tenerla…pero una pequeña chispa de conciencia le indico que no podía, así que le pidió, mas bien le suplico con un gruñido que fuese más rápido y Hermione obedeció su petición aumentando la velocidad mientras la respiración de Draco se agitaba descontroladamente. Llevo sus manos hacia su pequeña cintura para atraerla hacia el y sentir el calor de sus pechos sobre el suyo, perdiéndose en las nubes de placer que sus caricias le otorgaban, besándola intensamente mientras que sus hábiles manos lo hacían delirar de placer cada vez mas cerca de alcanzar la gloria hasta que finalmente__estallo en un sonoro orgasmo._

_Hermione se bajo del cuerpo de su novio recostándose junto a su pecho donde los latidos acelerados de su corazón la hacían sentir muy, peo muy feliz. Levanto la vista…quería verlo…quería saber si lo había hecho sentir de igual forma como lo sintió ella. Tenia sus ojos cerrados, estaba sudoroso, sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado que nunca le había visto, su cabello siempre perfectamente peinado se encontraba revuelto y una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro_

_- ¿De que te ríes tonto? _

_- De que la "perfecta prefecta" cerro con broche oro su estadía en el colegio, rompiendo su ultima regla- la castaña lo golpeo en el hombro fingiendo indignación-¿Qué? ¿Me vas ha decir que miento? Dime ¿cuántas reglas rompiste en tu eterna ayuda a Potter? Si no mal recuerdo…desde primer año lo haces… ¿No?_

_- Si, pero eso era en pro del bien colectivo, nunca para mi propio beneficio…_

_- ¡Aja!- Draco se dio la vuelta recostándose sobre el pecho de su novia- y dígame… ¿Qué se siente hacerlo?- Hermione podía ver un brillo travieso en los ojos de su novio que la enterneció sobremanera, por lo que beso suavemente sus labios mientras reía_

_- Tremendamente bien…..- Draco no pudo contener una carcajada al escucharla hablar así – Sabes…..tuve mucho miedo….de perdernos….de perderte….te amo Draco, te amo como nunca creí que pudiera hacerlo…..-sintiéndose invadida por una inexplicable emoción lo abrazo fuertemente como queriendo adherido a su piel-.Nunca me dejes… Nunca. Nunca, Nuca…_

_- Jamás lo haré……te lo juro…- El Slytherin correspondió con la misma intensidad a ese abrazo, por que él sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero no tenia la capacidad para expresarlo de forma tan natural como lo hacia ella. Quiso decirle que la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, que tan bien sintió ese miedo de perderla y que no estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurriera. –Espera…tengo algo para ti…- Draco se incorporo tomando su túnica en busca del pequeño cofrecito que guardara antes de salir de su habitación.-….__Esto es para ti__…- Hermione se incorporo para recibir lo que Draco le ofrecía, subiendo su vestido cubriendo su desnudes, acto que enterneció al rubio…a pesar de lo que acababan de vivir su novia seguía siendo la misma chica pudorosa…..y eso le encantaba, pero también noto que al separarse comenzó a tiritar ya que el frío de la madrugada comenzaba a sentirse, por lo que tomando su tunica la cubrio recibiendo como respuesta una bella sonrisa de la mujer que amaba._

_Hermione abrió la pequeña caja encontrándose con un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco con los bordes en oro amarillo, donde un dragón elaborado en pequeñas esmeraldas y una nutria hecha de rubíes se entrelazaban en una bella danza sobre la superficie de la joya. La castaña no podía creer que esa finísima joya fuera para ella. _

_- Yo… no puedo aceptarlo…._

_- ¿Por que?... ¿no e gusta?..._

_- No…digo si….lo que sucede que esto parece muy caro y…- Draco tomo el brazalete y se lo coloco a su novia sin prestar a tensión a su replica._

_- Es tradición al proponer matrimonio entregar una joya que representa el compromiso. Busque entre las joyas de la familia pero no encontré ninguna que representara ese fuego y esa pasión que tu tienes. Me sentí un poco decepcionado por que no quería darte una de esas, pero Theodore me ayudo en esto. Me hablo del joyero que le hacia las piezas a su madre así que me contacte con él y le pedí que hiciera esta especialmente para ti…tenia mis dudas sobre el diseño, pero estando en su taller el hizo la dibujo y de inmediato supe que era la indicada para alguien como tu…así que no puedes rechazarla por que de hacerlo, estarías rechazando nuestro compromiso._

_- Es bellísima….gracias amor… Es maravilloso que los relieves sean un dragón y una nutria…ignoraba que supieras la forma de mi patronus –Hermione tomándose la muñeca contemplaba la alhaja si dar crédito que existiera una joya tan perfecta.- Es como si se tratara de nuestro retrato- río divertida –sabes…los muggles también tiene una tradición muy similar a ésta, solo que ellos siempre obsequian el mismo tipo de joya….un anillo _

_- ¿Qué tipo de anillo? –pregunto curioso el rubio_

_- Por lo general es de oro, con alguna piedra preciosa engarzada que regularmente es un diamante, aunque hay sus variantes, algunas veces son zafiros, rubíes, esmeralda o alguna otra piedra preciosa, pero el de diamantes es el más clásico. ¿Desde cuando te interesan las costumbres muggles?_

_- Solo es curiosidad, nada mas….ven acá- Draco la atrajo hacia si, envolviendo su cuerpo con sus brazos y volviéndola a besar………._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

¿Le importaría si vuelvo a meter mi cuchara en esto?...eso pensé….Bien, el motivo de mi nueva intromisión en el relato de la historia es que lo que paso después es un royo bastante largo, por lo que creí que seria mas rápido si se los cuento yo.

Resulta que después de que nuestra protagonista decidiera aceptar echarse la soga al cuello pensó que seria fácil explicarles a todos y cada uno de sus seres "queridos" de la tremenda decisión en la que se estaba embarcando.

Primero se tuvo que fletar un sermón por parte de sus amigos los que la incitaron "amablemente" a dejar de lado tremenda tarugada, por lo que tuvo que escuchar por mas de una hora las clásicas como…"Piénsalo mejor", "Estas cometiendo una locura", "te vas a arrepentir de esta decisión", "Eres muy joven"….y toda esas palabras de apoyo que suelen decirnos nuestros amigos, que son importantes para nosotros, pero que nunca hacemos caso. Como siempre Ron comenzó a insultar a Draco culpándolo de que su amiga hubiera caído en la perdición al enredarse con él, aquella platica termino en pleito con la indignación de sus amigos por lo que Hermione les dejo claro que esa era una decisión única y exclusivamente de ella, que agradecía sus "buenos" deseos pero que no les estaba pidiendo ni su opinión, ni su permiso. Si la querían acompañar en ese día tan especial para ella, bien y si no…pues también…metiches, una cosa es "Juan Domínguez y otra cosa es no me chi…." Ejm, ejem, perdón.

Después hubo que informarle a la directora que "dijo mi mama que siempre no" y que sorryllito pero que mejor se quedaba a "estrenar su nuevo cobija" que pasar fríos en otro continente estando el invierno tan cerquita… (Y que cobija, yo diría que mas que eso es un cobertor…papito, chiquito, apachurro...me resbale perdón). La profesora claro puso el grito en el cielo pero no le hizo tanto pancho como los otros tres, así que dándole sus mejores deseos, prometió ayudarla para entrar en alguna de las Universidades Mágicas de Inglaterra, por que como el plan era partir, no mando ninguna solicitud para ser admitida en alguna otra, así que se quedo como el chinito…"milando".

Después agarro sus petaquitas (esas también, ni modo que las dejara….psss) y dejo el colegio que fuera su casa por tanto tiempo, después de su correspondiente hora de llanto colgada del hombro de fulano, mengano y perengano, por supuesto no podía faltar la fotografía del grupo, el intercambio de números telefónicos, direcciones, email y todas esas cosas con las que prometes comunicarte para juntarse algún día a tomar un café o algo, pero que por lo regular siempre terminas perdiendo.

Durante el viaje se sentó con su novio (obviamente) derramando miel a mas no poder durante todo el trayecto, algo no apto para diabéticos (que les puedo decir…la viejas somos así cuando estamos enamoradas…melosas, melosas…buuueeenooo...hay sus excepciones, pero eso es otra historia y no voy a perder el tiempo explicándoselos ok?) Al llegar a la estación Kings Cross, se despidió de él prometiendo verse al día siguiente para ponerse de acuerdo de la ida a su casa. Así que cada quien agarro sus triques y se desaparecieron, apareciendo en sus respectivas viviendas.

Como yo siempre digo "al mal paso darle prisa", así que siguiendo mi sabio consejo, nuestra chica decidió hablar ese mismo día con sus papas, pa' decirles que se iba a matrimoniar y que el siguiente domingo vendría el susodicho con todo y comitiva para hacerlo oficial…a su mama casi le dio el telele y su papá se ataco. No es para menos ¿no creen? Digo, su papi creyó que después de 7 años volvería a tener a su niña con él, por que en todo ese tiempo solo les hacia visitas de doctor. Nada mas medio iba a pasar las vacaciones de verano y digo medio por que la canijilla luego, luego corría a casa de los Weasley quesque para ayudar a Harry en su lucha contra el fulano aquel… ¿pueden creerlo?...yo tengo mis dudas…mírala quien la viera…abusadilla desde chiquilla.

Después de otra tanda de "como es posible" "estas muy chica" "Piensa en tu futuro" "¿Qué hecho yo para merecer esto?" "tienes la vida por delante" "Deberías disfrutar tu juventud" Y esas cosas que siempre dicen los "apaces", no les quedo de otra que apechugar por que su hija, de que era terca, era terca y de que se le metía una idea entre ceja, madre y oreja no había poder humano que pudiera sacársela. Claro que George no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan rápido…no, claro que no…si no donde quedaba su autoridad como jefe de esa familia, por lo que hizo su berrinche y no bajo a cenar y duro todo el día siguiente sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero como dice mi santa madre "El hombre podrá ser la cabeza, pero la mujer es el cuello… y la cabeza siempre se mueve hacia donde el cuello le ordena" ¿apoco no?, o como se diría vulgarmente "jalan mas un par de tetas, que un par de carretas" por lo que después unas horas de "duro convencimiento" por parte de esposa, a George Granger no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar que no perdía una hija….si no que ganaba un hijo… (¡Aja!)Pero tampoco crean que se las puso tan fácil…no, (este señor también tenia sus truquitos) por lo que le dijo a su hija que informara a la familia del fulano aquel que no podían ser recibidos el domingo, por que el congreso al que asistiría con su esposa al día siguiente no seria de un fin de semana como originalmente estaba planeado, si no que se extendería quince días (cosa que el rubio no tomo nada bien), así que "con toda la pena del mundo" pero se tenían que esperar hasta que regresaran.

Así que al otro día después de prometerle, jurarle y perjurarle que no le abriría a ningún desconocido, que las visitas de su novio no se prolongarían mas allá de las 8:00 P.M, que tendría el número de emergencias a la mano por cualquier eventualidad (¿se les olvidaría que ella era buja? ¿Ustedes que creen?) Y que no saldría después de las 9:00 P.M. sus papás se dirigieron rumbo a Francia donde seria el evento

¿¿Se imaginan quince días teniendo su casa para ustedes solitos……?? Hermione como niña buena, recatada y respetuosa de las indicaciones de su sabio y viejo padre, no permitía que Draco se quedase después de las siete…..pero su papá no le dijo nada de lo que podía o no podía hacer con él hasta antes de esa hora ¿verdad…..? ¡¡NIÑOS!! No anden pensando esas cochinadas. La castaña le enseño (con mucha dificultad y harta rezongadera) a moverse en el Londres muggle. Lo llevo al cine, al parque, al zoológico, incluso al circo compartiendo con él todas las actividades recreativas que ella disfrutaba de ese ambiente. Luego se dedicaron a recorrer los museo, exhibiciones de are, asistieron a conciertos, teatro, recitales de valett, la opera (y todo antes de las ocho ¿eh? Que tal)

Después le enseño a usar el control remoto (¡ay niña!…. si supieras lo adictos que son algunos hombres a ese aparato nunca hubieras cometido tremendo error…), el celular (o móvil como lo quieran llamar) el DVD, el horno de microondas (si no entonces donde hacían sus palomitas ¿eh?) y todo tipo de cacharros muggles que a él le resultaban horrendos pero que a nosotros nos facilitan la vida…. (Dios bendiga al que invento la copiadora).

Lo que nunca se espero la castaña era en que saliera (como todos los hombres) bueno para la manejada…ya que la tuvo que acompañar a sus clases de manejo para obtener su licencia, así que queriendo y no el también las tomo, saliendo mejor en la evaluación practica que ella, por lo que a los dos les otorgaron el permiso para conducir. Después se enfrascaron en la difícil tarea de comprar el primer auto para Draco, por que ¿si no para que tanto estudio si no lo iba a aprovechar? ¿Ustedes creen que iba a ser cualquier auto rascuache? NO, estamos hablando de Malfoy… ¡MALFOY! así que el niño se compro un:

**AUDI TT Coupé** en color gris metálico, aire acondicionado, asientos delanteros deportivos con bandas laterales más pronunciadas para una mejor sujeción lateral en curvas; ajuste manual de la longitud del apoya cabezas y de la inclinación del respaldo; regulación de altura tanto para el asiento conductor como para el acompañante. Con un alerón trasero que se activa eléctricamente en función de la velocidad; control manual adicional mediante el mando de la consola central. MotorV6 de 3.2 Litros con una potencia de 184 kW (250 h.p.). Acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en 6.2 segundos. Caja de cambios extremadamente rápido con tiempos de hasta 0.2 segundos, alarma, seguros electrónicos, estereo satelital, sonido envolvente y pantallas de plasma…. Y todas esas cosas que a uno de mujer le valen y que para un hombre son muy importantes…o sea que para acabar pronto una chingonería de carro pero que cuesta un ojo de la cara…. (Lo insultan a uno con estas cosas de veras)

Y como ya me la prolongue mucho, nos leemos la siguiente semana sonde los Malfoy se enfrentan a los Granger… ¿Quién creen que ganen? HAGAN SUS APUESTAS… ¡ups! me oí como los gemelos…

Ya dejandonos de relajos y hablando seriamente, les encargo que le echen un ojito a la SIMPLEMENTE DRACO que es una historia mas enserio que esta (porque esta es para desestresarme) pero que se va aponer buenísima. no olviden dejar comentarios, dudas sugerencias, que en verdad lo motivan a uno.

Nos leemos pronto

Rastaban Black


	6. LA PEDIDA

**VI. LA PEDIDA**

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba de pie frente al antiguo espejo labrado en madera. Anudaba la corbata de un traje que llevaría a la ceremonia de petición de mano de su único hijo. El era un hombre exitoso, a pesar de las adversidades, siempre salía victorioso de cualquier cosa… siempre y cuando no se enfrentara a su propia familia. Había burlado un par de veces Azkaban y la muerte en innumerables ocasiones, se había enfrentado a la opinión pública y había batallado con socios bastante difíciles, pero ningún enemigo, ni ninguna situación podía compararse con lo que estaba sufriendo al atar esa maldita y estùpida corbata. Había tratado tantas veces que ya se encontraba totalmente arrugada pero no pensaba darse por vencido, NO, Lucius Malfoy no era de los que se daban por vencidos a la primera. ¿Cómo es que había terminado por ser convencido por Narcisa? "no sabes nada de la moda Lucius"- le había dicho con su franca sonrisa pero no había vivido tantos años con esa mujer de no saber lo manipuladora que podría llegar a ser, ¡Si por eso había terminado casado con ella!

-A mi no quieras verme la cara, esa es ropa Muggle, y escúchame bien Narcisa, primero muerto….

-Es solo un traje no tu enemigo- le debatió cuando sacara la varita y apuntara hacia la ropa mientras ella avanzaba en su dirección lentamente asechándolo- se te vera muy elegante puesto…además…seguramente mas guapo… te lo aseguro.

-¡Por mi puedes quedarte con la duda! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca me voy a poner algo que ha sido hecho para esos muggles! ¡Ese día me muero!- primera regla de la convivencia matrimonial, nunca le lleves la contra a una mujer…NO tiene caso, de todos modos terminaras perdiendo. Segunda, jamás las retes a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, si pusieran el mismo empeño al tener sexo no habría tanto marido frustrado vagando por la vida. En fin, había terminado por ceder… otra vez… Narcisa lo había amenazado con lanzarle un imperius si se negaba y aunque era un mago muy poderoso, el hechizo se basaba en la voluntad y ¡Por Merlín! Que no conocía otra persona con más voluntad y persistencia que su mujer, si se hubiera lanzado de señora tenebrosa seguro que ella si hubiera acabado con Potter.

Narcisa entro en el dormitorio llevando un elegante vestido blanco y el cabello recogido en un moño tras la nuca dejando al descubierto su largo y níveo cuello adornado por un collar de perlas. Lucius le lanzo una mirada de resentimiento que ella pudo apreciar a través del reflejo del espejo.

-Date prisa, no tarda en llegar Draco por nosotros- dijo amablemente mientras se pintaba los labios. Lucius volvió a tratar de colocarse la corbata, pero la maldita se enredaba. Furioso la azoto contra el suelo lanzándole numerosos "_difindos"_ que la cortaron una y otra vez, para después zapatear sobre ella hasta descargar su frustración.

- ¡MALDITA PORQUERIA, PEDAZO DE MIERDA….!- Ningún trapito iba a burlase de él, faltaba mas.

-¡Lucius!- Exclamo alarmada Narcisa con las manos en jarra sobre su cintura.

-¡QUE!-rugió furioso. Su esposa solo meneo la cabeza, saco su varita y aplicándole un "_reparo",_ dejándola casi como nueva. No era muy buena reparando y se veía un poco extraña la secuencia del grabado pero no era su culpa, sino de Lucius, así que se tenía que aguantar. Se acerco hasta su cuello y lo rodeo suavemente con la corbata. Lucius salto hacia atrás desconfiado y la tomo por las muñecas.

-Solo te ayudare a colocártela, no pienso estrangularte.

-A estas alturas creo cualquier cosa de ti Narcisa- contesto altivo mientras su mujer arreglaba la prenda con una sonrisa que le pareció diabólica en su rostro.

-Ya quita esa cara de una buena vez.

-No tengo otra- refunfuño mientras se giraba para contemplarse al espejo. Debía admitir que su esposa tenia muy buen gusto, aunque el que él luciera realmente bien esos harapos muggles también se debía a que era mejor que cualquiera de ellos, superior, elegante y distinguido. Sus pergaminos imponían después de todo. Pero primero muerto que admitirlo ante ella y ante todos, él estaba disconforme con semejante humillación y no pensaba retractarse.

-Pues no es muy buena que digamos- se quejo su mujer regresando a los últimos detalles de su arreglo

-Los años Narcisa- contesto paseándose por la habitación mientras la contemplaba- los años, por fin ha hecho mella en mi. Han menguado mi carácter y desquebrajado mi orgullo. Estoy por presenciar la decadencia de mi estirpe, de mi linaje- Narcisa le ofreció una mirada de fastidio que su marido paso por alto olímpicamente- el mal que hice, Cissy, esta regresando a mi y esta cobrándose con creces. No debí vivir para soportar esto y sin embargo heme aquí, contemplando maniatado la ruina de mi sangre, padeciendo la agonía de mi genealogía. ¡Muerto! ¡Mil veces muerto preferible a todo esto!, "engusanandome" como mis antepasados y retorciéndome en mi tumba mientras mi hijo "MI UNICO HIJO" ultimo eslabón de una cadena de sangre puras….escupe sobre mi apellido.

-¡Lucius ya bájale!- exclamo Narcisa

-¡NARCISA!- la contemplo su marido como si no la reconociera. Narcisa enrojeció, pero ya estaba comenzando a hastiarla, llevaba días refunfuñando como un anciano- podré permitir toda clase de cosas en esta casa, pero ese lenguaje impropio no lo tolerare.

-Lo siento, me descontrole, te pido disculpas por ello, pero en verdad ya estoy comenzando a exasperarme ¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso?

-Quiero poner en manifiesto mi inconformidad ante la situación ¿acaso perdí también ese derecho? ¿A expresarme libremente en mi propia casa? Me estoy empequeñeciendo Cissy, ya nadie me guarda respeto- se giro indignado y comenzó a salir de la habitación mientras seguía refunfuñando- cuando menos me lo espere hasta los elfos domésticos lo harán. Ya empezó con Dobby ¿Quién sigue? ¿Los perros y los pavoreales?...- Siguió hasta bajar las escaleras. Escucho un claxon y la puerta de la mansión ser abierta por un elfo.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?!- escucho el grito desde la entrada, Narcisa se asomo por la ventana para contemplar el rostro encendido de su marido ante el auto de su hijo, quien al parecer le explicaba a su padre las dificultades para trasladarse hasta el hogar de su novia- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡NO PIENSO ENTRAR EN ESE CACHARRO MUGGLE POR NADA DEL MUNDO! ¿ME OYERON? ¡SOBRE MI MORTIFAGO CADAVER!...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucius se bajo del auto azotando la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para demostrar su inconformidad. Narcisa solo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a salir ayudada muy amablemente por su marido, quien, aunque estuviera enfadado y sentido con ella, no dejaba de ser un caballero. Draco se retiro para encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse mientras sus padres subían las escalinatas de la pequeña casa.

-Muy bien, respira profundo- le dijo, casi le suplico Narcisa, podrían ser unos muggles pero no estaba dispuesta a quedar mal por ello. Si su marido no se comportaba estaba preparada para usar toda su artillería aunque le fuera la vida en ello.- quiero que repitas detrás de mi.

-¿Qué?- iba a reclamar su marido cuando ella lo tomo firmemente por los hombros clavando sus azules pupilas en él.

-Repite "Yo, Lucius Malfoy".

-Yo, Lucius Malfoy- repitió con hastío.

-Voy a quitar esa cara de fastidio y a tratar a esas personas con el mayor respeto que estas me merecen.

-Pues si es así, no hay problema, los muggles no merecen respeto….

-¿Quieres tan solo tratar….?

-De acuerdo, voy a quitar esta cara y a tratar bien a los muggles, con tooooodo el respeto que se supone merecen, o creen merecer.

-También voy a intentar no avergonzar a mi hijo ni hacer quedar mal a su novia y sus futuros suegros tratando de mostrar supremacía.

-Yo no…

-Dilo.

-Voy a intentar no avergonzara mi hijo y… ¿A que rayos viene todo esto?

-A que quiero que seas el hombre civilizado y encantador con el que me case y no el desgraciado que amaneció junto a mí al día siguiente.- Lucius enmudeció y se volvió despectivamente.

-Jamás me dijiste que pensaras eso de mí- dijo con resentimiento.

-Lucius, te amo a pesar de eso… es mas hasta lo hago por eso- lo abrazo por la espalda obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla. Lucius sonrió sesgadamente, aun seguía teniendo su encanto.

-¿Ya viste?- señalo despectivamente un grupo de adolescentes vestidos de forma estrafalaria- no es posible tanta suciedad en las calles.

-¡Lucius!- exclamo Narcisa.

-Es que solo míralos, no son más que escorias, y aun aparte se reúnen en manadas para pavonearse como los reyes del mundo con su piel tatuada de esa forma tan asquerosa.

-Si mal no recuerdo tú llevas un tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo.

-NINGUN TATUAJE…. es la Marca Tenebrosa y es enteramente distinto.

-¿Distinto? ¿No eran una bola de cuarentones jugando a la pandilla? ¿Cómo decías? ¡Ah, si! No me esperes querida, esta noche tengo misión con los muchachos. ¿Cuáles muchachos? La mayoría ya tenía nietos.

-Pero nosotros no andábamos de formas tan estrafalarias tratando de intimidar a la gente, si se lo que vas a decir- se adelanto a la replica de su mujer- pero las túnicas eran mucho mas elegantes y la mascara era para evitar ser reconocido.-A punto estuvo de reclamar o soltar la carcajada mas sonora de su vida, cosa que no lucia nada bien, cuando llego su hijo algo agitado. Había ido a estacionar el auto y no había encontrado lugar así que tuvo que ir a un sitio solitario para desaparecerlo.

-¿Ya les abren?- pregunto timbrando- o aun no han tocado.

-¿A que no se abre sola?- ironizo Lucius, Narcisa solo negó con la cabeza, ese hombre no cambiaria- esta bien ya, pero tampoco es que me hayas hecho tomar el juramento inquebrantable ¿o si?

_Créeme que lo pensé- se dijo internamente Narcisa rodando los ojos_

Unos instantes después la puerta se abrió, donde una nerviosa Hermione los recibió. A Draco le gusto verla vestida y arreglada de forma tan bella. Llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa confeccionada en seda cruda y su pelo recogido en media coleta.

- Buenas noches, pasen por favor…-Saludó a Narcisa con un beso en la mejilla, un beso corto en los labios al rubio y un ligero cabeceo a su suegro. Mientras sus suegros se adentraban en la casa Hermione se acerco a Draco hablándole en susurros- ¿estas seguro que esto es una buena idea? – La chica se encontraba terriblemente nerviosa, no tanto por el acto en si, si no por que conocía a la perfección el "suave carácter" de su padre (que ella heredo por supuesto) y lo quisquilloso que su futuro suegro solía ser, por lo que no auguraba nada bueno.

- No te preocupes linda, todo saldrá bien…ya lo veras- Draco se encontraba igual de nervioso que ella, pero no podía sucumbir a un ataque de pánico al tener que enfrentar a su futuro suegro, que aunque muggle, era el padre de la mujer que amaba.

- Pues te creeré y solo porque tú lo dices….- dijo irónicamente.

Los hizo pasar a la sala y los acomodo en los blancos sillones orgullo de su madre. Narcisa recorría el hogar de forma analítica. Debía reconocer que a pesar de la precaria situación en la que seguramente se encontraban sus futuros consuegros y de las limitantes espaciales, aquel lugar había sido decorado con buen gusto, como una casa de muñecas, más bien, como SU casa de muñecas, que tenía mas o menos las mismas dimensiones. Lucius avanzaba con una expresión de absoluto asco e indignación en el rostro. ¡Él en un hogar muggle! ¿Cómo era posible? codeándose con esa escoria, conviviendo como iguales, si los muchachos se enteraran…. si SU SEÑOR lo hubiera sabido…. Sin duda se volvía a morir de un _Expelliarmus_ pero esta vez desarmado por la indignación…..Definitivamente no podía caer más bajo.

-Mis padres viene enseguida- comento la castaña sentándose junto a Draco el cual la tomo de la mano fuertemente, mientras Lucius y Narcisa se sentaron juntos en otro.

- Buenas noches, mi esposa vendrá en un minuto – saludo agriamente George Granger que arribaba a la estancia. Hermione se puso de pie para hacer la presentación de sus futuros suegros con su padre.

- Papá…ellos son los padres de Draco…Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy…-George cortésmente se dirigió primero a la Sra. Malfoy y después a su marido- Mucho gusto, George Granger…- _con que estos son los fulanos que quieren llevarse a mi niña_ pensó. – Ella es mi bella esposa Jane…- presento a su esposa quien apareció desde la cocina luciendo radiante, llevando una bandeja de canapés. Draco se puso de pie en cuanto su suegra entro en la estancia y se apresuro a auxiliarla con la charola colocándola en la mesa de centro. Lucius negó con la cabeza, su hijo sirviendo a unos muggles como un vulgar elfo domestico.

- Buenas noches…George, querido ¿ya ofreciste algún aperitivo a nuestros invitados? ¿Gustan tomar algo?

- No, gracias….así estamos bien….-se adelantó Narcisa al ver la cara de asombro de su esposo.

George se sentó en un sillón individual que seguramente siempre había sido reservado para el como símbolo de su autoridad y a su lado se acomodo su esposa. El ambiente se encontraba bastante tenso, Hermione siempre había visto a los padres de Draco como una amenaza a su integridad y de repente tenerlos sentados en su sala le causaba un escalofrió que su novio, sentado a su lado, trataba de mitigar apretando fuertemente su mano. Aun así no podía evitar imaginarse a Lucius Malfoy sacando la varita y asesinándola junto con sus padres, ya no tanto porque fuese un mortífago y ella una sangre sucia, sino por el atrevimiento de acercarse a su hijo.

La imagen del mortífago no distaba mucho, tenia su mirada gris y fiera fija en ella y en cada movimiento que hacia así como la reacción de su hijo, tratando de encontrar un hueco, algo que no encajara y del cual aferrarse para salir de aquella pesadilla.

-Bueno… pues deberíamos conocernos ya que vamos a ser familia- sentencio la señora Granger con una radiante sonrisa. Lucius se puso lívido, "FAMILIA", eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Me permiten su servicio?- pregunto todo lo amablemente que había podido fingir, sus ojos centelleaban de ira y cada palabra parecía rechinar entre sus dientes.

-Por supuesto, esta al fondo a la derecha.- le indico su "Consuegra"

Lucius se dirigió altivo hasta cerrar la puerta, se quito el saco y lo coloco elegantemente sobre el perchero, abrió el retrete e inclinándose como ante un _imperio_ vomito hasta quedar exhausto. Después se enjuago la boca, se lavo meticulosamente las manos y se coloco nuevamente el saco para regresar a la sala. Los presentes lo observaban desconcertados, el sonreía amigablemente de una forma casi escalofriante, Hermione temió que hubiera trazado un plan para envenenarlos o algo parecido.

-Y este…- carraspeo el señor Granger- ¿Que son? o ¿Qué hacen?

-Vera…- comenzó Lucius sin saber como- somos… ¡Hmm! como decirlo… magos somos magos y regularmente hacemos… magia, la mayoría de las veces.

- Creo que me malentendido, me refiero a que se dedican- Narcisa miro a su marido, no iba ella a hablar de asuntos de negocios, esos eran SUS asuntos.

- Pues nosotros… nuestra familia se distingue por…- _¿Por ser sangre limpias?_ Pensó Lucius, _¿Por exterminar muggles_? ¿_Por torturarlos hasta la locura_? ¡Jeje!, si Lucius sonreía sádicamente mirando a los Granger como un chacal a su presa. Ellos lo percibieron y se removieron incómodos ante la mirada fantasiosa del señor Malfoy, quien ya los había aniquilado en diferentes formas muy placenteramente.

-Somos comerciantes- completo Draco mientras su madre daba un ligero codazo a su marido para hacerlo volver- como seguramente Hermione debe haberles mencionado, nosotros los magos usamos muchos ingredientes extraídos de diferentes partes de plantas y criaturas para la fabricación de pociones, muchos de estos ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir en nuestro país, principalmente porque su crianza y cultivo requieren ciertas normas, cuidados o habitats que no siempre se les pueden brindar en Londres. Los Malfoy nos dedicamos a la exportación e importación de ese tipo de mercancías entre diversos países; somos socios de algunas granjas y patrocinamos muchas reservas a lo largo del mundo.

-Muy interesante- exclamo George Granger _Idiota_- pensó Lucius- _seguramente no entendieron nada de lo que dijo_- pues entonces supongo que no hay de que preocuparse.

-¿Preocuparse?- intervino Narcisa quien había hablado muy poco en aquella velada.

- Como vera no estábamos seguros de si su hijo convenía a nuestra hija. Supongo que al igual que ustedes, nosotros también queremos lo mejor para Hermione. Y la verdad es que no teníamos muy buenas referencias de Draco. Lo único que sabíamos de él por los amigos de la niña claro, es que había pertenecido a una pandilla de mala muerte llamada "amorfagos" o algo así

-¿Querrá decir **Mortífagos**?- pregunto Lucius sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Su esposa no pudo evitar soltar una risita que disimulo muy bien fingiendo una tos. Lucius la volteo a mirar fríamente ¿_se puede saber que es lo gracioso_? irrumpió en su mente.

"_Con que pandilla de mala muerte ¡eh_!" contesto su esposa de igual forma.

¡_Ja ja! Que graciosa Narcisa, estoy que me MUERO de la risa_

-Exactamente, a esa nos referíamos- continuo el señor Granger- por lo que pensamos que era un vago, pero me alegra saber que a veces uno se equivoca

- ¿Perdón?- contesto con falsa amabilidad apretando tanto los dientes que Draco quien estaba frente a el casi los podía escuchar- ¿Creyó que MI HIJO ERA UN VAGO? - Escucho lo que creyó escuchar. Narcisa contemplo por el rabillo del ojo como la vena de la sien de su marido se hinchaba del coraje y su rostro comenzaba a tomar tonalidades rojas, casi moradas.

-No, no me malentienda, por supuesto que no ceo AHORA que su hijo sea un vago, seguramente se trataría de un chisme, por supuesto, nadie en su sano juicio entraría a un grupo con semejante nombre estúpido- rió el padre de Hermione. Lucius se puso de pie bruscamente fulminando con la mirada a su consuegro y con las claras intenciones de hacerle algo más. Instintivamente Hermione se levanto en un salto sacando su varita mientras Draco la imitaba mirando a su madre nervioso. Los padres se estremecieron cuando la temperatura pareció descender alrededor del hombre y los candiles comenzaron a titilar, la chica y el ex mortífago parecían sostener un duelo de miradas aguardando el primer movimiento del contrario.

-Padre…- dijo su hijo severamente.

-¿Me permiten el servicio?- pregunto Lucius sonriendo ampliamente y tan falso que parecía ver a un tiburón hacerlo.

-Por supuesto…- contesto la señora Granger señalando la dirección. Lucius se giro elegantemente y se dirigió a zancadas hasta el baño donde después de dar un portazo se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos de todo tipo, estallidos de cristales, muebles derribados y gritos ininteligibles.

-¿QUÉ SE CREE ESE ESTUPIDO? MENOSPRECIAR DE ESA MANERA A MI HIJO…. DECIR QUE ERA UN VAGO CUANDO POR SUS VENAS CORREN SIGLOS DE TRADICIÓN MALFOY Y BLACK ¿ACASO ESE IGNORANTE LO SABE? ¿A CASO NO VE QUE ES AL REVÉS...? ¡MI HIJO ES EL QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO EL FAVOR AL MEZCLARSE CON SU ESCORIA! ¡MALDITA SEA!- Esos idiotas lo estaban haciendo rabiar y si no fuera porque era un hombre nuevo lo pagarían con sangre. Respiro profundo aplico un reparo sobre las cosas destruidas, lavo sus manos nuevamente y salió del lugar con el rostro relajado y la mirada casi perdida. Los presentes lo observaban extrañados, ¡_Demonios olvide aplicar el_ _mufiato!_, _recordatorio para la próxima._ Se sentó al lado de su esposa y tomo su mano con la mayor de las tranquilidades.

-Bueno, a lo que veníamos- intervino Narcisa yendo directamente al punto, seria mejor concluir lo mas pronto posible y salir de ahí cuanto antes.- verán, ¿Lucius?- le cedió la palabra, su marido se volvió clavándole la mirada de una forma tal que si hubiesen sido dagas ya estuviera desangrándose, eso le excito pero lo dejaría para otra ocasión, ahora estaba indignado. Todavía que veía como iba al cadalso su linaje, ahora quería que** él** fuera el verdugo, esa mujer era el ser mas cruel, despreciable y manipulador que había sobre la faz de la tierra, eso también le excitaba, pero ahora no era el punto. Le estrangulo la mano y sonrió forzadamente.

-Pues verán… Nuestro hijo tiene el deseo de atar su vida con la de su vastaga en una unión matrimonial- concluyo totalmente rígido,

-Si, algo nos había comentado Hermione- contesto el padre- aunque yo creo que es algo apresurado, aun están muy jóvenes para tomar una decisión tan importante que puede regir el resto de su vida- _¡Bravo!_ pensó el ex mortífago _Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor. ¿Ven como no soy el único? Pero claro yo soy el villano_

-No se-continuo el Sr. Granger- podrían esperar dos o tres…- _¿siglos, milenios, eternidades?_-… años, y pensar mejor las cosas.

-Pero George- dijo amorosamente su esposa- si hay amor…

-El amor a veces no es suficiente para cimentar un buen matrimonio, Jane.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- concedió Lucius mientras toda la concurrencia se giraba a verlo con la boca abierta por el asombro. _¿Quién lo diría? ¿Irónico no?-_ cuando Narcisa y yo nos casamos lo hicimos por un convenio entre familias y nuestro matrimonio ha perdurado mas que la mayoría.

-¿Convenio?-exclamo horrorizada la señora Granger- Eso suena tan retrogrado.

_¿Retrogrado? ¿Y lo dice alguien que no sabe usar magia? ¿Alguien que esta por abajo en la evolución?... ¡QUE ATREVIMIENTO!_

-Se les olvida señores que ellos ya tomaron una decisión y que nosotros estamos aquí solo para apoyarlos y formalizarla- intervino Narcisa

-Es verdad, si ellos se aman y ya lo decidieron, ¿Qué más podemos hacer nosotros más que darle nuestra bendición?- sentencio Jean

¡_BRAVO SEÑORA!_- grito mentalmente Lucius- _ahora vemos de donde saco la niña su genialidad." Pues si el quiere y ella quiere, pues aunque no queramos". ¿Cree que si mi opinión hubiera sido tomada en cuenta estaría ahora en este lugar? Imbècil_

- En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted- sentencio Narcisa haciendo que Lucius volteara tan rápido a verla que al hacerlo se lastimo el cuello. Narcisa lo ignoro por completo y se volvió hacia su hijo- son ustedes quines deben hablar.

-Bueno…- titubeo Hermione viendo a Draco en busca de ayuda.

- Bien…- Draco carraspeo poniéndose de pie extendiéndole la mano a su novia –se que como han dicho, somos muy jóvenes para tomar esta decisión. Pero se que aunque pasaran diez o mas años mis sentimientos hacia su hija no cambiarían. – Draco extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo y abriéndola se la extendió a su nerviosa novia que no sabia que hacer o como comportarse en esa situación - Hermione, te amo y se que tu eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Por lo que delante de nuestros padres me comprometo a tratar de hacerte feliz el resto de la tuya…- El rubio extrajo un hermoso anillo de diamantes. Sencillo, delicado, sobrio…como era ella y se lo coloco en el dedo con lo que la castaña quien lo miraba emocionada se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, olvidándose por completo de los espectadores que se habían quedado totalmente sorprendidos por la elocuencia del joven (las señoras para bien, por supuesto y lo señores…. Mejor lo dejamos así)

- Bueno, como "NUESTRA" opinión no cuenta en esto – enfatizo Lucius-. No nos queda mas que fijar la fecha del la firma del contrato…- De pronto una luz de esperanza se ilumino en la abatida alma del ex mortífago. Sabia perfectamente que su "Nuera" y su "familia" jamás aceptarían someterse a los términos de la tradición familiar Malfoy _¡BENDITOS SEAN MIS ANTEPASADOS_!

- Querrá decir la boda.- Corrigió el George.

- NO, dije bien **C O N T R A T O,** vera mí estimado… "señor", según los estatutos que señalan la tradición familiar el futuro heredero, ósea mi hijo aquí presente, tiene la obligación de casarse con una mujer de linaje puro, cosa que como lo habrá notado ¿y quien no?, le valió un sorbete, pero bueno….el caso es que dicha mujer tiene la obligación de firmar el contrato matrimonial en donde manifieste nunca haber conocido varón por lo que se le realizara un examen para su comprobación y en caso de no ser doncella, jurar bajo _veritaserum _que fue el heredero el que la desvirgó o de lo contrario será repudiada públicamente sin ser digna de llevar jamás nuestro ilustré apellido.

Además debe comprometerse a darle un heredero antes de que él cumpla los veintiún años, fecha en el que tomara total y completa posesión del manejo de toda la fortuna familiar. Y de no hacerlo será desconocida como consorte legítima sin ningún derecho legal o de retribución económica ¿entiende? Ah…y la firma tiene que hacerse delante de toda la familia y publicarse por todos los medios de comunicación posible para que la comunidad mágica completa se entere. -Con cada palabra la sonrisa del rubio se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande mientras que la cara de George se hacia cada vez mas roja.

- ¡JAMAS, ESCUCHO, JAMAS PERMITIRE QUE SOMETAN A MI HIJA A TAL HUMILLACION!

- ¿Pues no veo entonces como realizaran el matrimonio? – _¡SIIII_! ¡Por todos sus ancestros mágicos, un punto a su favor! Lucius se sentía eufórico, saboreando su triunfo cada vez más cercano- Si no es en estos términos, no podrá realizarse por las leyes mágicas.

- VALLA ESTUPIDEZ – George estaba cada vez mas furioso y la creciente sonrisa de Lucius no ayudaba mucho para tratar de calmarse- PUES QUE NO SE CASEN POR SUS "LEYES", ELLA ES… ¿COMO JODIDOS NOS DICEN…? MUGGLME, MUGDE, O COMO SE DIGA, PUES BIEN QUE SE CASEN POR NUESTRAS LEYES Y SAN SE ACABO.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO! –Enfatizo Draco – YO TAMPOCO LO PERMITIRÉ….

- Lo siento Draco – Narcisa se puso en pie y se dirigió a su hijo para tratar de calmarlo- pero en eso no podemos ayudarte, si quieres hacer las cosa bien, si quieres que ella y tus futuros hijos lleven tu apellido tendrá que hacerlo, por que de lo contrario solo será considerada tu concubina y tus hijos serán considerados ilegítimos.

- ME IMPORTA UN PITO ¿ENTIENDEN? JAMAS PERMITIRE EXPONERLA A….

- Lo haré…

- ¡¿Cómo?!...- los tres hombres enfrascados en su disputa ideológica no se habían tomado la molestia de preguntarle a la protagonista de dicha humillación.

- Que lo haré...- Draco se encontraba sorprendido, no era posible que ella accediera a dicha barbarie, solo por que sus antepasados habían establecido semejante estupidez. En definitiva él no estaba dispuesto a ventilar de ese modo la intimidad de la mujer que amaba.

- Cosa… no tienes que hacerlo…

- Tienes razón amor…. **NO TENGO** que hacerlo…. pero **QUIERO** hacerlo de igual forma.- Hermione se dirigió a su prometido y tomándolo de las manos clavo su decidida mirada en los perturbados ojos grises que tanto amaba- No tengo ninguna duda, ¿me entiendes? Yo se que tu familia guarda muchas tradiciones que han perdurado por siglos y que no se van a cambiar así nada mas de la noche a la mañana. Yo también estoy convencida que eres tu el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, que seas mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante. Quiero que seas lo primero que vea al despertar y que seas lo último que vea antes de dormir. Me haz demostrado de mil formas lo importante que soy para ti y si para demostrar que tu lo eres también para mi tengo que firmar ese papel…Lo haré…sin dudas – Ahora era Draco el que sentía un nudo estrangularlo en la garganta amenazando con terminar en un vergonzoso llanto.

- Linda…no…- George no podía creer que su hija hubiera dicho lo que perfectamente escucho.

- Ya la escuchaste George.- Sentencio su esposa- Hermione ya tomo SU decisión y Su decisión es quedarse con este joven te guste….LES GUSTE- enfatizo mirando directamente a Lucius Malfoy – O NO. - Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en estado de shock ¿como era posible que esa chiquilla aceptara tremenda cosa? Ni siquiera Narcisa lo había aceptado… su madre la había tenido que hechizar para que se sometiera al examen.

-Además- agrego Hermione volviéndose hacia su suegro con una sonrisa triunfal, tan fría y calculadora, digna de un Malfoy- no hay de que preocuparse, ¿cierto? Estoy segura que pasare su examen.

Lucius entorno los ojos fieramente mientras apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Respiraba agitado e instintivamente llevo su mano hacia la varita

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO QUE ACEPTAR A UNA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA EN MI FAMILIA! ¡ANTES ME SOMETERÍA MIL VECES AL BESO DEL DEMENTOR! ¿ENTENDIERON? ¡AVADA KEDABRA!- grito apuntando hacia su nuera quien salto hacia atrás soltando un pequeño quejido hasta desplomarse completamente sin vida a los pies de su hijo. Ahora sus padres…

-¿Lucius?- lo volvió a la realidad su esposa, colocando una mano en su hombro. Se separo de ella como si su roce quemara y se puso de pie rígidamente.

- Disculpen…- camino como un inferi dirigiéndose al servicio nuevamente.

-¿su esposo se siente bien?- pregunto la madre de Hermione tras escuchar el portazo del baño.

-No estoy segura- La señora Granger se asomo por el pasillo _bueno, una descomposición la tiene cualquiera_ pensó encogiéndose de hombros. Narciso palideció cuando le leyera la mente y se levanto completamente abochornada- será mejor que vea que pasa- se disculpo siguiendo a su marido.

Llego hasta el baño que con un golpe de la varita se abrió ante ella dejándola ver un lugar completamente destrozado. Lucius lucia como un trastornado mental con la mirada desorbitada y una sonrisa desquiciada dibujada en su rostro. Pateaba y quebraba a diestra y siniestra cuanto se le ponía en el corto espacio que lo rodeaba, su traje estaba descompuesto y húmedo, su cabello alborotado y sucio. Narcisa se introdujo en el lugar sellándolo mágicamente y lanzando un _mufiato_ para evitar ser escuchados.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE JODIDOS HACES?!- Le grito a su marido haciéndolo saltar- ME ESTAS HACIENDO QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO.

-¿NO PUEDE UNO DESAHOGARSE LIBREMENTE, O QUE?

-NO EN CASA AJENA

-¿Y DONDE? PORQUE EN LA CASA APENAS SI SE PUEDE RESPIRAR, ERES PEOR QUE UN CELADOR.

-¿PERDÓN? SI TE LA PASAS ALEGANDO

-YO NO ALEGO

-NO PIENSO DISCUTIR NUESTROS PROBLEMAS MARITALES AQUÍ, ¿QUIERES COMPORTARTE DE UNA VEZ?

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? A MENOS QUE PREFIERAS QUE SOLUCIONE MI FRUSTRACIÓN COMO LA PERSONA CIVILIZADA QUE SOY… A BASE DE CRUCIATUS

-NO ESTAMOS PARA BROMAS

-¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE BROMEABA? SOLO DÉJAMELOS CINCO MINUTOS NARCISA, CINCO MINUTITOS, NO TE PIDO MÁS.

-COMPÓRTATE

-¡MI HIJO SE VA A CASAR CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA! ¡¿CÓMO ME PIDES QUE ME COMPORTE?!

-Ahora piensas eso, pero deja que lleguen los nietos y…

-¡¡ ¿NIETOS?!- Lucius se aferro del toallero para no caer y lentamente se fue sentando en la taza- ¡Ay, me da!- dijo mareado, su sangre mezclada, un Malfoy mestizo, tenia que esterilizar a su hijo a como diera lugar.

-Lucius, los tiempos han cambiado, no vivimos en la época de nuestros padres, ahora las prioridades son otras, la supremacía de la sangre murió con Voldemort.

-Has pronunciado su nombre- se levanto ofendido- ¡TE HAS ATREVIDO!

-No, solo su apodo

-¡¿APODO?! ¿Qué te hicieron esos muggles? Seguramente esa chiquilla te ha hechizado

-¡Lucius!

-¡Ningún Lucius! tu no eras así Narcisa, ¿Quién eres? ¿Usas alguna poción multijugos verdad? Es un plan para vengarse de mí, para hacerme pagar

-¡Lucius!- lo cacheteo su esposa haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos llevándose la mano al rostro completamente sorprendido- lo siento, pero estas comportándote como un demente, bebe esto- le ofreció una botella que llevaba escondida entre la ropa y la cual agrando mágicamente.

-¿Tratas de envenenarme?

-Basta ya, bébelo de una buena vez- Narcisa llevo la poción tranquilizadora y lo obligo a dar un sorbo

-Quiero matarlos Cissy- sentencio amargamente sentándose derrotado en la taza- por favor… nomás tantito.

-Ni lo intentes, estas condicionado, un ataque en falso contra los muggles y vuelves a azkaban

-Solo si uso la magia contra ellos, puedo usar otros medios ¿sabes? Como este palo- tomo el destapa caños- solo un golpe en la cabeza y…

-¡Basta! Dame eso… dámelo Lucius- Su marido escondió el destapa caños detrás de su espalda por lo que Narcisa tuvo que forcejear hasta conseguirlo y desaparecerlo para evitar tentaciones- Ahora bebe otro trago, componte y regresa al salón por favor- Narcisa salio del baño aparentando la mayor de las tranquilidades, regreso con sus consuegros asegurando que todo estaba bien y disculpando a su marido, se sentó elegantemente en su lugar y retomo la plática.

-Está bien…como ya dijo Jane, los muchachos ya lo decidieron, así que no nos queda más que fijar las fechas…de la firma del dichoso contrato y de la boda claro.

- El protocolo indica que las nupcias deberán realizarse noventa días después de la firma del contrato, por lo que yo creo que dentro de un mes será mas que suficiente para preparar a Hermione – Narcisa había tenido que tomar el mando de la conversación ya que su esposo continuaba en el baño.

- ¿Prepararme?

- Así es querida, tienes que aprender a ser y comportarte como toda una Malfoy. Deberás estudiar la genealogía y las normas de etiqueta para tu completa soltura dentro del circulo social en donde nuestra familia se desenvuelve…..y otra cosa….- Narcisa se dirigió nerviosa a los padres de su nuera, sabia que lo que les iba a decir no les iba a gustar nada pero no tenia mas remedio- Tu familia no podrá asistir a las ceremonias…me refiero a alguien diferente a tus padres claro…

- ¡¿Me esta tratando de decir que no podré invitar a nuestra familia a la boda de mi única hija?! ¡ESTO ES INAUDITO!

- Cálmate querido…recuerda tu presión.

- ¡¡AL DIABLO CON LA PRESION!!

- No me mal interprete, lo que sucede es que como comprenderá el que un Malfoy se enlace con una….sangre no pura, no se había dado en la familia desde hace como tres siglos. Y la familia es muy quisquillosa por lo que no tendría caso exponer a la suya a un….como decirlo…. ¿mal trato?

- Y QUE LES VOY A DECIR A LA MIA ¿EH? QUE NO LOS INVITE AL MATRIMONIO DE MI UNICA ¿ESCUCHO BIEN? MI **U N I C A** HIJA POR QUE LA FAMILIA DE SU ESPOSO CREEN QUE SOMO PEORES QUE ANIMALES... ¿ESO QUIERE QUE LES DIGA? NO, NO Y NO…NO VOY ACEPTARLO Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA ¿ENTENDISTE HERMIONE? MI ULTIMA PALABRA…

- Pero papá….

- ¡NADA DE PEROS SEÑORITA DIJE QUE ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA Y PUNTO!

- Haremos dos bodas – Sentencio Draco encarando valientemente la ira de sus suegro.

- ¡¿CÓMO?!

- Lo que escucho…haremos dos bodas, una por las leyes muggles donde salvo mis padres, ningún miembro de mi familia será invitado y el matrimonio mágico donde de igual forma la familia de Hermione no será requerida, así creo que ambas partes estarán conformes.

- Draco, no tienes que hacerlo…yo…

- Ahora es mi turno de decirte que QUIERO hacerlo…

- ¿Disculpa….?- interrumpió Lucius quien acababa de arribar a la estancia un poco mas calmado- ¿Quieres decir que este enlace también será por las leyes muggles?...lo que me faltaba…

- Ya padre, ya estuvo bien de tu verborrea.

- ¿Yo que dije? – Sentencio Lucius con la cara más inocente que pudo hacer tomando disimuladamente otro trago de la poción.

- Pues entonces ¡brindemos!- La madre de Hermione abrió una botella de Champagne Cristal (que cuesta alrededor de 650 libras) comprado exclusivamente para la ocasión, tal vez no tendrían los recursos económicos de su futuro yerno, pero tampoco eran unos pobretones. Sirvió las copas y se las entrego a cada uno haciéndole señas a su marido para que dirigiera el brindis como el jefe del hogar que era.

- Pues…por la felicidad de los muchachos…creo…salud- tanto él como Lucius bebieron el licor de un solo trago esperando que fuera un poco más fuerte de lo que en realidad era… ¡cielos! como necesitaban un buen whisky. Las Damas abrazaron a sus respectivos vástagos, Jean de forma por demás efusiva mientras que Narcisa solo se limito a besar tiernamente la frente de Draco.

- Antes de que esto termine, quiero dejar algo claro y en esto no voy a aceptar ninguna replica de ninguna parte ¿entendieron? – Dijo George Granger dirigiéndose hacia los muchachos- **Primero:** Independientemente que hermione sea o no madre según el contrato ese que tiene que firmar, ella por ningún motivo dejara sus estudios. ¿Queda claro? Yo no la críe para que se dedicara a ser ama de casa, si no para que fuera una profesionista exitosa y espero que algún día me enorgullezca siéndolo. **Segundo: **Esto no es un juego por lo que no permitiré por ningún motivo el efecto "YOYO" ¿entendido los dos?

- Disculpe…pero a que se refiere con el efecto "YOYO"…- pregunto Draco.

- Durante su matrimonio atravesaran por muchos problemas que afectaran poco a poco su relación si ésta no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlos. El noviazgo es algo muy diferente a la convivencia diaria, verán que discutirán por cosas simples, como la tapa del inodoro, el orden de las cosas, como aplastan el tuvo de la crema dental, o por que no se pone el papel de baño en el tubito ese, etc. Esos pequeños pleitos los reafirmaran como matrimonio o los separaran. El efecto YOYO se da cuando la pareja no sabe manejar adecuadamente esas discusiones así que terminan por separase por pequeñeces por lo que entonces "Me peleo…Te Dejo" "Me contento…Regreso" y así se la pasan por años si comprometerse realmente a sacar su matrimonio adelante. El efecto YOYO es la puerta falsa de muchos matrimonios jóvenes que a la larga termina por destruirse por que no tienen las raíces bien cimentadas y profundas así que cualquier viento por pequeño que este sea los derriba. Con esto no quiero decir que se tengan que aguantar como antaño malos tratos, infidelidades, humillaciones e incluso golpes por que "fue la Cruz" que les toco cargar; NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. Pero deben estar completamente seguros de que si deciden separarse es por que realmente no existe ninguna solución que arregle lo que se halla roto entre ustedes.

Sabes hija, tu abuelo me dijo algo antes de casarme con tu madre que he cumplido al pie de la letra y a pesar de vientos y mareas sigo tan o mas enamorado de esa mujer que el primer día…y hoy quiero compartirlos con ustedes dos… Hija, alcánzame el viejo álbum del abuelo por favor.- George Granger abrió el viejo libro en el que se recopilaban todos lo recuerdos vividos con sus padres, lo abrió en una pagina donde se encontraba una hermosa foto de los abuelos de Hermione cuando se casaron. Debajo de ella se encontraba un papel amarillento escrito en una perfecta caligrafía muy parecida a la de la castaña. George se acomodo sus lentes y leyó

_Un h__ombre tenía una higuera plantada en su viña, y vino a buscar en ella fruto y no encontró. Entonces dijo al viñador: Mira que hace tres años que vengo a buscar fruto en esta higuera sin encontrarlo; córtala, ¿para qué va a ocupar terreno en balde? Pero él le respondió: Señor, déjala también este año hasta que cave a su alrededor y eche estiércol, por si produce fruto; si no, ya la cortarás"__ (Lc)_

Tu abuelo me dijo que el matrimonio es como esa Higuera, hay que regarlo y abonarlo con los detalles de cada día para que rinda fruto….si después de comprometerte y luchar dando el todo por el todo por ese ser al que amas no vez que haya fruto, entonces sepárate. Pero conciente que luchaste hasta lo último por salvar tu matrimonio…antes No…

Hermione tenia los ojos inundados de lagrimas al igual que su madre quienes se abalanzaron besándolo orgullosas de tenerlo por marido y padre. Lucius rodó los ojos asqueado _cuanta cursilería _sorbió disimuladamente la ultima gota de la poción tranquilizante, definitivamente su esposa era un genio al llevarla, aunque debió cargar con un poco mas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

_¿Quién creen que gano?... Yo lo consideraría un empate. _

_La verdad es que he leído muchos Fanfics, donde Lucius es bien "gacho" y obliga a su hijo a dejar a hermione aun amándola. Pero después de todo lo ha pasado creo que este Lucius esta mas acorde a las circunstancias, no es que su carácter sea menos fuerte, pero me gusta mas cuando es algo…Mandilón. No crean que su opinión no se toma en cuenta, el tiene la ultima palabra… "__LO QUE TU DIGAS QUERIDA__" jajajaja._

_Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo y nos leemos en el próximo_

**Rastaban black**


	7. LECCIONES

**VII. LECCIONES **

**-.-.-.-. Años antes**

Draco se hallaba en una de las múltiples reuniones a las que la familia solía ser invitado. En aquella ocasión, la celebración se hacia en honor al cumpleaños de la hija menor de los Greengas, con la que irremediablemente él tendría que matrimoniarse llegado el día. Draco suponía que ya que sus padres habían controlado todo desde su nacimiento, comenzando por su ropa hasta las golosinas que tendría que comer, no le quedaba mas remedio que hacerse a la idea de que su futura esposa no seria la excepción. Sin embargo, si había algo que no podrían controlar, esas eran sus famosas conquistas con las cuales planeaba darse gusto hasta que la inevitable carga le cayera encima, y tal vez, incluso continuaría haciéndolo después.

Zabini se encontraba en la pista de baile, muy bien acompañado de una chica. Su nombre era Geminny Portokalos y desde el primer día en que su amigo se la presentara no pudo evitar sentir que le recordaba a alguien, aunque todavía no podía identificar a quien, como si la conocía de otro lado y aquello le causaba una extraña desazón que lo incomodaba bastante. Pero aun así, esa bella mujer se había convertido en su obsesión y en la protagonista de sus fantasías.

**Flashback**

_Draco se encontraba en uno de los mejores __restaurantes de la zona de Londres Mágico con la intención de reunirse con __Blaise Zabini. Habían quedado en cenar juntos y aprovechar para que su amigo le presentara a__ Geminny, la joven de la que se encontraba supuestamente tan enamorado. Draco definitivamente dudaba que eso fuera cierto ya que Blaise jamás había durado más de un mes con la misma chica y que inesperadamente, de buenas a primeras, le anunciara que ya hasta tenia planes de boda era totalmente irrisorio, amenos que la tal Geminny fuera una soberana lagartona que se estuviera aprovechando de los __sinceros sentimientos__ de su mejor amigo usando algún tipo de poción para tenerlo tan atarugado__. Pero si la susodicha lo estaba haciendo, él se encargaría de descubrirla, no por nada era el mejor alumno en pociones. Llevaba más de un cuarto de hora esperando, pero conociendo de sobra la típica impuntualidad de Zabini se había adelantando pidiendo una botella del mejor vino de la casa para hacer más placentera su espera._

_Blaise Zabini llego a su mesa escoltado por el jefe de meseros en compañía de una hermosa joven __muy diferente a lo que Draco esperaba. Geminny no era muy alta, tenia el__ pelo ondulado en un tono castaño, de facciones finas y su piel canela hacía que sus ojos color mar resaltasen mas. La joven era poseedora de un __cuerpo por de demás agradable, por no decir apetecible; de cintura estrecha, lo que hacia resaltar la redondez de sus caderas y unas piernas largas y torneadas que podían percibirse gracias al ajustado pantalón que la chica vestía. Pero lo que más llamo la atención del rubio eran esas facciones angelicales que parecían no concordar con tan tremendo "mujerón". _

_- ¡Que onda amigo! ¿Nos tardamos mucho? – dijo el moreno extendiéndole la mano a Draco _

_- Lo de siempre, pero ya no es raro en ti- El rubio dejo la copa en la mesa para saludar formalmente a su amigo y su bella acompañante como era su costumbre._

_- En eso tienes razón. Mira quiero presentarte al amor de mi vida – Blaise rodeo la pequeña cintura de su novia sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el dueño del amor de aquella joven._

_- Geminny __Portokalos Rizpah, mucho gusto- La joven le extendió la mano al rubio totalmente abochornada por las palabras de su novio._

_- Draco Malfoy y… el gusto es mío- se inclino caballerosamente besando delicadamente la mano de la joven, provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran aun mas, gesto que no paso inadvertido para él. – No eres de Londres ¿cierto? No había escuchado tu apellido dentro de nuestro círculo…o será que eres…._

_- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Soltó molesto el moreno – Gemy proviene de una de las familias de sangre pura mas respetadas de Grecia por si no lo sabes, así que te pido que no le faltes al respeto._

_- Ya amor, cálmate…_

_- Lo siento hombre, pero no es para que te alteres de esa manera…Geminny te pido mil disculpas si mi atrevido comentario te ofendió de algún modo, no fue mi intención._

_- No se preocupe señor Malfoy, es muy común que piensen eso de mi, por que como dice…no pertenezco a su circulo social._

_- Draco….llámame Draco, por favor.- el rubio sonrió de forma seductora clavando su mirada en esos hermosos ojos que tanto habían llamado su atención, haciendo que la joven nuevamente se perturbara- Pero bien, que les parece si olvidamos este pequeño incidente y brindemos por el gusto de conocer a tan bella mujer….y por la felicidad de mi mejor amigo… por supuesto._

_Durante la cena, Draco nunca dejo de admirar la tremenda belleza de Geminny, además de esa extraña candidez que la hacia ser mas sensual. A la par de tener una plática muy amena, pues como se pudo percatar, la joven era muy culta y preparada, una cualidad poco común entre las chicas de su círculo social. Ahora entendía por que Blaise se encontraba tan trastornado con tan apetecible joya._

_Y quizá esto era lo mas interesante, que la joven Portokalos fuera de cierta manera prohibida para él solo incrementaba aun mas su deseo por ella, deseo que crecía con mas fuerza a cada instante confabulando planes para poder disfrutarla a como diera lugar. Siempre que eso ocurría no le importaba nada que no fuera satisfacerse. Jamás se preocupo por alguna de sus victimas ¿Por qué lo había de hacer ahora? Aun cuando esa victima fuera la novia de su mejor amigo._

_Después de varias botellas de vino Draco considero que era mejor seguir con la velada en su departamento de Londres. Se encontraba algo tomado y en esas circunstancias el deseo por esa joven se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña obsesión. Blaise acepto la invitación, después de pasar a dejar a Geminny a su casa obviamente, ya que la joven era hija de familia y su padre era muy estricto con las reglas y los horarios. A Draco aquello no le agrado nada, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Portokalos Rizpah._

_Estaba decidido, esa mujer seria suya a como diera lugar, y como el excelente cazador que era rondo los lugares frecuentados por la chica haciéndose el aparecido en contables ocasiones. Muchas veces se ofreció a acompañarla a sus clases o a su casa, cosa que ella siempre rechazo _

**Fin de Flashback**

Y verla bailar con esa elegancia y esa extraña sensualidad solo hacía que su excitación se incrementara. Realmente le importaba un comino que fuese la novia de Zabini y que este fuera su mejor amigo, cuantas mujeres no le había arrebatado el moreno y cuantas mas no le había robado él, era un juego que tenían cuyas reglas, aunque implícitas, ambos conocían a la perfección, así que ¿Por qué esta vez tendría que ser diferente? Geminny le gustaba, le hacia arder la sangre y la deseaba de manera casi desesperada. Cada que la veía, cada que estaba cerca, el cerebro de Draco se concentraba un noventa y cinco por ciento en sexo, el otro cinco, en como conseguirlo.

Estaba asqueado de la fiesta, un montón de escuinclas sintiéndose mayores mirándolo con ilusión. Hacia años que las había dejado de lado, él necesitaba mas, él necesitaba una mujer de verdad, una mujer como Geminny que con ese vestido de seda azul turquesa que se acoplaba ala perfecciona a cada curva de su cuerpo, ciñendo su cintura emulando a la de una avispa y que mostraba recatadamente sus bien formados senos hacia vibrar cada fibra de su virilidad hasta enloquecerlo. Decidió abandonar el lugar, en definitiva aquello era nauseabundo y estaba comenzando a irritarlo. Se decidió a vagabundear por las calles de Londres sin rumbo fijo. Ni siquiera pasaba de la una de la mañana así que no estaba dispuesto a ir y encerrarse a su apartamento como un niño bien portado. Entro en el Bar más cercano y pidió una copa de vino el cual bebió de un solo trago. Estaba por tomar la segunda cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una joven bañada en llanto pidiendo le prestaran la red flu, se trataba de Geminny

Era extranjera, lo que significaba que no tendría permiso para aparecerse en Londres. Draco se acerco a ella sigiloso como un felino cazando a la mitad de la noche, sus pasos silenciosos le permitieron llegar hasta ella sin ser detectado logrando con esto escucharla insultando en medio de su desesperación. Aporreaba el jarrón donde se guardaban los polvos y hundía compulsivamente su delicada mano tratando de llegar hasta los últimos residuos… pero nada.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Draco tocando suavemente su hombro desnudo asustando tanto a la chica que dio un brinco soltando el jarrón, el cual cayo partiéndose en pedazos sobre unos de los pies del chico obligándolo a perder su postura elegante y seductora para cojear.

-¡Draco!- exclamo la chica llevándose ambas manos a la boca para reprimir el grito- lo siento muchísimo, me asustaste.

-Ya me di cuenta- le contesto sobándose el dolorido pie- ¿Qué sucede?- la cuestiono al ver reflejado en la chica un cúmulo de sentimientos que iban desde el dolor, la desolación, hasta la rabia y como estos, al ser tan intensos, se habían aglomerado en su pecho y habían taponado su corazón haciéndola llorar.

-¡Ay Draco!- soltó un quejido arrojándose a sus brazos y aferrándose a su cuello con desesperación. Draco la sintió convulsionarse a causa del llanto que regresaba, derramándose el mar que se encontraba dentro de sus ojos… (¿Azules? Ignoro que color tiene el mar, cuando hay tormenta es gris creo, aunque ya esta muy contaminado, entonces creo yo seria como chocolatazo…pónganle el color que mas les guste).

-¿Pasa algo?- se aventuro a preguntar. Realmente no sabía como reaccionar, él no sabía lo que era el consuelo ni las palabras tranquilizantes, su experiencia le dictaban que provocaba más reacción un golpe bien dado que sumirse en una cadena de autocompasión sin fin, pero este no era el caso. Sentía la tibieza de la chica junto a su pecho y la humedad en su hombro, llevo delicadamente sus manos hasta la cintura de Geminny acariciándola con los pulgares cadenciosamente. ¡Demonios! Como la deseaba, y como si su cuerpo estuviera de acuerdo, comenzó a responder inevitablemente.

-¡Es un desgraciado, un infeliz, un maldito idiota!- decía entre hipidos

-¿De quien hablas?- pregunto inocentemente. Sabia muy bien de quien se trataba, esa descripción pertenecía indudablemente a Zabini, la cual lo describía a la perfección, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse racional y no arrojarse sobre ella como un perro tras la carne.

-Lo vi, estaba con otra….

-¿O… otra?- trago saliva e intento poner su cuerpo de lado para evitar que ella siguiera restregándose cerca de cierta parte de su anatomía que comenzaba a tener el control.

-Es un miserable. Y yo le creí como una idiota…. soy una estúpida.

-Calma, debe ser un malentendido- No podía creerlo, ¡Él justificando a Zabini! definitivamente había dejado repensar.

-No lo es…lo vi besuqueándose con esa estupida rubia- se separo de él sorbiendo la nariz y limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Tomo aire tratando de calmarse mientras su dulce mirada se transformaba en una de odio infinito hacia su novio- me voy a casa- sentencio decidida y salio del lugar rumbo a la calle.

-Espera ¿vas a irte sola? No sabes andar en Londres- la siguió él alcanzándola en la puerta.

-Intente ir por red flu pero no había polvos, y yo…- las lagrimas volvieron pese al intento que hacia por reprimirlas.

-A unas cuadras se encuentra mi departamento, si quieres viajar desde ahí, es peligroso que te encuentres en la calle a estas horas.

-Gracias- asintió la chica. Draco la atrajo fuertemente contra su pecho desconcertando a Geminny, para luego aparecerse en el interior de su departamento.

El Departamento de Draco era muy distinto a la sombría mansión en que solía habitar con sus padres. Espacioso, elegante y extrañamente decorado de forma muy moderna, semejante al de una estrella de cine. La invito a ponerse cómoda mientras el iba en busca de los polvos (ignoraba donde los había dejado, en su vida había usado ese medio tan patético, pero alguna vez podría necesitarlo) mientras le ofreció a la chica una bebida para que se calmara, si su padre percibía el estado alterado en el que se encontraba tal vez podría traerle problemas.

-Tengo tanto coraje, no fue casualidad que esa idiota se arrojara a sus brazos en cuanto llegamos- hablaba la chica mientras aferraba su copa y bebía sin miramientos de ella. Draco la escuchaba desde las recamaras, había guardado muy bien aquel traste para evitar perderlo (en realidad se desespero porque no dejaba de caerse y causar una humareda provocándole tos, así que lo había arrojado por la ventana, pero con la calentura que en ese instante lo dominaba lo había olvidado, digo, ¿ustedes saben lo que es que la sangre abandone la cabeza para dirigirse a otras partes y no precisamente por causa de la gravedad?)- ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Digo, el que media docena de chiquillas se le insinúen a tu novio en tu cara lo hace mas que obvio, y yo todavía de estupida sintiéndome orgullosa de tener a mi lado a un hombre como él…..y...¿sabes que es lo peord?...que yo esstoy enamorada dde ese idiota…aunque la idiota soyy yoo- insistía la chica a la vez que volvía a llenar su copa, su lengua se volvía pastosa y Draco a penas si podía entender lo que decía- erua obbbbbvio ¿no? Digo, sssi vasss por la calle y te haceeeeen ojitosh y y y ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? Ah si, te hacen ojitosh y te reclaman y te dan direcciones enn servilletas, él nunca dijo nada, ni una explicación, nada. ¡Ay! Aquí hace tannnta calor ¿te molessta si me quidto un poco de rrropa?

Draco salio como expelido por un resorte hasta la sala solo para ver como Geminny se quitaba el saco y los zapatos.

-Sigue- la pensó Draco en voz alta

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida

-Que… que me sigas contando de Zabini- trago saliva mientras ella se echaba a llorar nuevamente de forma desconsolada. Draco se acerco para darle consuelo (o contra el suelo, según se diera la oportunidad) y la abrazo "amigablemente" acariciando su cabello.

-Tu eresh mi amigo, de veras, eresh como el herrmano que nunca quise dtener. Pero es que tdengo tandto coruaje que me dan ganas de… de… de… -¿ganas? Bueno no era la única, eso era seguro, pero ¿de que ganas estábamos hablando?- ganas de subírmele encima- si, sigue; pensaba Draco- de estrangularlo- continua, vamos por buen camino- de escupirle la cara- ¡ah! Sintió que se le bajaba… ejem la moral- tengo unas ganas de hacerlo sentir lo mismo que me hizo sentir, causarle el mismo dolor una y otra vez… tengo ganas de vengarme- Draco sonrió como el Grinch (O vean la película de mi pobre angelito, sabrán a lo que me refiero. Aunque si saben una mejor comparación, pues…cuéntenla, no sean feos)

-Mi especialidad son las venganzas- soltó Draco atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto la chica sonriendo con una mezcla de inocencia y confabulación.

-¡Oh, si! No sabes el placer que me causa cuándo "me vengo"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**.-.-.-.-.-. Tiempo después**

Era muy temprano cundo Hermione salio de su casa con rumbo a Wiltshire, en el sureste de Inglaterra donde se ubicaba la Mansión Malfoy, Draco no había podido pasar por ella ya que se encontraba en un viaje de negocios con su padre. Según le informó la reunión seria en el norte de Noruega por lo que estaría fuera más de una semana.

La mañana estaba fresca aun encontrándose en pleno verano, así que la chica se acomodo mejor su abrigo y se encamino por el sendero que llevaba a la gran casona. Después de la guerra, los Malfoy habían tenido que redoblar la seguridad del lugar, por lo que los hechizos anti-aparición eran muy fuertes, a menos claro, que se tratase de uno de los tres miembros de la familia, pero desgraciadamente Hermione aun no lo era, así que tuvo que caminar casi medio kilómetro para poder llegar por un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento. Este sendero desembocaba en un amplio camino que llegaba directo a una impresionante reja de hierro forjado, la cual marcaba los límites de los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy.

En cuanto llego a la reja, las barras de hierro se retorcieron formando una cara espantosa que le indico con una voz retumbante y metálica que la estaban esperando, y se bario automáticamente cediéndole el paso. Hermione se adentro en los amplios terrenos siguiendo el camino recto de grava que la llevaba a la puerta de la mansión. La castaña veía de un lado a otro sorprendida por los hermosos y bien cuidados jardines invadidos por todo tipo de flores y paltas exóticas; había pequeños arbustos a los lados del sendero donde varios pavos reales rondaban y detrás de unos setos estaba situada una hermosa fuente. Pero lo que verdaderamente la impresiono fue la enorme casona que se alzaba majestuosa ante sus ojos. La gran puerta de roble gravada estaba elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra; la cual se abrió automáticamente en cuanto llego, siendo recibida por uno de los elfos al servicio de la familia.

- La ama la espera, sígame- se inclino hasta rozar su puntiaguda nariz con sus grandes pies

- Gracias…- contesto recelosa, aun le indignaba el trato que los magos le daban a los elfos, pero ya que iba a ser parte de esa familia y que indudablemente ésta no iba a dejar sus costumbres por mas que la hubieran aceptado, no le quedaba mas que ser tolerante.

Se encaminaron por el amplio vestíbulo pobremente iluminado y suntuosamente decorado, había numerosos retratos, que la castaña supuso, pertenecían a antiguos miembros de la familia. La mansión era oscura y tan lúgubre que hacían parecer a las casas de los Adams y los Monsters mucho más acogedoras y hogareñas. Cruzaron varias puertas hasta llegar a una pequeña terraza donde Narcisa Malfoy desayunaba apaciblemente.

- Bueno días- dijo la castaña a su futura suegra que se encontraba inmersa en la lectura de un libro mientras tomaba su té

- Buenos días, ¿ya desayunaste?- le pregunto cerrando el libro y dirigiéndole una mirada altiva- Tammy haz que le sirvan a la señorita

- Como el ama ordene

- No…gracias- se apresuro Hermione a detener a la elfina- yo ya tome algo antes de salir de casa

- Créeme querida que necesitaras de toda tu energía para lo que te espera, necesitas estar bien alimentada, así que siéntate y acompáñame, no me gusta comer sola- la castaña se sentó dudosa al lado de su futura suegra, sintiéndose muy incomoda con esa situación. Toda esa amabilidad se le hacia tan extraña que estaba en verdad recelosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Narcisa.

- Te sientes incomoda ¿no es así?- sus gestos eran inescrutables, pero con el solo hecho de levantar una de sus cejas, le comunico a Hermione lo que la evaluación de Narcisa había arrojado. Casi podía leer la mente de la Sra. Malfoy ¿Cómo era posible que una chica que se amedrentaba ante su presencia, pudo enfrentar al que no debe ser nombrado? ¿Cómo ella lucho incansablemente por aquellos a quien amaba? Y sin embargo, temblaba ante la mirada fría de la mujer que formaría parte de su vida… para siempre.

- La verdad es que si- contesto honestamente haciendo acopio de todo su valor, y de los tranquilizantes que había ingerido antes de llegar-no tengo muy gratos recuerdos de este lugar.

- Te entiendo perfectamente, a mí me pasa lo mismo…esa es una de las razones por las que decidí mudarnos al Chalet. Pero si quieres un consejo creo que deberías dejar todo eso atrás por que en unos días este será tu hogar y tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir en ella- Tammy interrumpió saliendo escandalosamente a la terraza seguida por una charola - Tammy, toma la mano de Hermione – La elfina puso su callosa mano sobre la de la chica, Narcisa saco su varita y en un hechizo no verbal hizo que salieran varios hilos de luz enredándome entre las manos, para después fundirse entre sus respectivas pieles- desde hoy Tammy te pertenecerá, serás su nueva ama y ella te obedecerá y ayudara en todo lo que necesite ¿esta claro?

- Como ordene….el ama– La elfina se dirigió a Hermione haciendo una gran inclinación

- Yo...no…

- Tammy, retírate- la pequeña elfina no se movió ni un milímetro mirando intensamente a la castaña con sus enormes ojos- Creo que eres tu la que se lo debe ordenar, hazlo o no re ira

- Essste, bien…te puede ir Tammy….gracias

- Lo que la joven ama mande, Tammy esta para servir a la joven ama –Hermione se sonrojo ante este gesto sintiéndose aun mas incomoda. Para la castaña los elfos domésticos siempre le habían parecidos seres por demás explotados y el que ahora ella fuera propietaria de uno iba contra todos sus principios, por lo que se dirigió a Narcisa con la intención de rechazar tal regalo.

- Se lo que me dirás, gracias a mi hijo conozco perfectamente tus ideas acerca de la vida de los elfos domésticos. Si te puedo ser franca, a mi eso me parecen puras tonterías, los elfos están destinados para servir y nada más, será mejor que deseches todo esas chiquilladas, ahora serás una dama y no es propio que se te relacione con los elfos- este comentario enfureció a Hermione, quien estuvo a punto de reclamar pero advirtió cierto destello en las azules pupilas de su suegra que la paralizo……Aquello parecía mas bien…..añoranza…

Cuando Lucius fue aprendido después de lo del Ministerio y que Draco se fuera al colegio, la mansión Malfoy resulto ser demasiado grande y deprimente para Narcisa y de no ser por Gypsy, la madre de Tammy, hubiera enloquecido. Cuando todos le dieron la espalda, cuando todos la ignoraron, Gypsy estuvo ahí para consolarla, apoyarla y ayudarle a salir del estado depresivo en el que se encontraba. Gypsy no solo era su mucama, era su amiga (si eso era posible), su confidente y muy a su pesar le tomo un gran cariño hasta que la elfina murió, pero nunca se atrevió a confesárselo a nadie…..y no lo haría ahora.

-Es tradición que cuando la nueva señora Malfoy llega, su suegra, ósea yo, le ceda uno de sus elfos para su servicio y de todos con los que la familia cuenta Tammy me parece la mejor opción- continuo sin prestar atención a las facciones de Hermione, y a ese par de ojos castaños que la atravesaban como si hubiesen descubierto lo que guardaba bajo su mascara- Si no quieres que sea tu esclava- agrego de forma casual desviando la mirada- puedes tomarla como dama de compañía o asistente, te servirá, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Pero come, que se enfría tu desayuno y Madame Zephyr no tarda en llegar para comenzar tus clases.

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta…?- se aventuro Hermione. Narcisa le sostuvo la mirada, como sopesando los posibles cuestionamientos que le dispararía su nuera y sobretodo si ella seria capaz de eludirlos.

- Dime…-contesto fríamente acomodándose altivamente en el asiento. Dejándole muy en claro que cualquier cosa que viniera de ella, nunca podría derrumbarla.

- ¿Por qué?...- fue la sencilla pregunta y Narcisa se desconcertó- me refiero a por que se esta tomando tantas molestias con migo….yo nunca le he caído bien y dudo mucho que piense que soy la mejor opción para Draco…- la dama dejo la taza que dirigía a sus labios y la miro fijamente sonriendo de lado de esa forma tan ambigua como solía hacerlo su hijo. La castaña sintió como si esos brillantes azules la atravesaran, pero estaba decidida a sostenerle la mirada, lo que indudablemente Narcisa admiro.

- Tienes razón…yo nunca quise para mi hijo a alguien como tu…- declaro despectivamente. Narcisa provenía de una de las familias más antiguas del reino mágico, los Black. Todos ellos fueron educados para perpetuar la pureza de sangre y rechazar a seres como Hermione Granger por considerarlos inferiores e indignos de tener el don de la magia, cosa que sin duda hizo, y que además le transmitió a su hijo simplemente porque que así debería ser, sin embargo a Draco, eso pareció no importarle.

La dama se levanto incomoda dirigiéndose hacia la cornisa que daba vista a los hermosos jardines. Perdió su vista en un punto indefinido sintiendo como todos esos recuerdos y ese dolor volvían a ella. Cuando Él regreso todo lo que ella amaba estuvo apunto de desaparecer, y paradójicamente gracias a Hermione Granger eso no sucedió… Aun no alcanzaba a comprender como es que una sangre sucia, una impura había tenido el valor defender a su hijo aun a costa de su propia vida. Cuando Bellatrix, su propia hermana, su misma sangre pura; había olvidado los principios y había lanzado ese hechizo en contra su mismísimo sobrino. Si no hubiese sido por ella… desde ese día Narcisa le estaba completamente agradecida, tal vez era algo que nadie pondría entender y menos Hermione porque aun no era madre, pero ya lo seria, y entonces respondería sola a su pregunta, porque ella no lo haría, su orgullo era algo que la acompañaría hasta la tumba.

-Mi hijo te ama- soltó simplemente- lo sé, tal vez siempre lo supe pero… él nunca había tenido ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos, ese que aparece cuando habla de ti, o cuando te tiene cerca. El día que nos anuncio que se casaría contigo te defendió enfrentándose a su padre como jamás lo había hecho… aun en contra de todos los principios y reglas familiares….- Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar tal declaración incrementando aun mas su curiosidad.

- Eso es otra cosa que tampoco entiendo….cuando estuvieron e mi casa, su marido hablo de esas reglas y mencionó que una de ellas era que el deber de un Malfoy es casarse con una sangre pura…luego entonces ¿Cómo es que podremos hacerlo si esta regla lo impide?

- Te voy a contar algo que muy poca gente conoce, salvo el círculo familiar por supuesto… hace muchos años, durante el reinado de Luís XIV para ser exactos. Como debes saberlo, los Malfoy provienen de Francia y en esa época su poderío económico estaba en declive a causa de las constantes guerras que el rey sostenía, estuvieron apunto de encontrarse en la miseria y como comprenderás eso un Malfoy no lo podía permitir….Resulta que Louka el heredero en turno, fue obligado a casarse con Anik Josselin de Médici sobrina del rey que aunque bruja, era una sangre sucia. La familia se reunió haciendo un concilio donde por decisión unánime admitieron ese matrimonio que traería nuevamente el poder no solo económico si no también político a los Malfoy, por que como comprenderás estar emparentados con la Casa Real les trajo muchos beneficios. Posteriormente nunca volvieron a cerrar esa cláusula por que no lo creyeron necesario y es gracias a ello que te puedes casar con Draco sin que las reglas o la familia lo impidan.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que cualquier cláusula de las normas familiares puede ser cambiada?

- Si…y no… veras…es necesario un concilio para que eso suceda…lo que quiero decir es que todos los miembros de la familia tiene que estar totalmente de acuerdo para que una norma sea modificada o anulada. Y con esto quiero decir que debe se su total decisión sin verse presionados o chantajeados por alguna causa de lo contrario, la norma no cambiará. No olvides que es un reglamento mágico y como tal opera, no es un simple libro en el que esta escrito un montón de palabras, en él esta redactado la historia de la familia y es precisamente eso lo que tienes que estudiar, así que date prisa por que hemos perdido mucho tiempo

- Claro….gracias- La castaña se dispuso a comer aunque su plato ya se había enfriado

- Y Hermione…

- Si, ¿dígame?

- Gracias…

- ¿Gracias por que?- pregunto desconcertada la chica, Narcisa la contemplo de una forma amable y casi maternal que no correspondía en lo absoluto con su fría postura.

-Por…todo… por…. Draco…

-Yo amo a Draco señora

- Lo sé niña… lo sé.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Madame Zephyr llego puntual a la cita, se trataba de una bruja muy bajita y delgada con muchas arrugas en el rostro y manos, a simple vista podría decirse que se trataba de una dulce ancianita, pero al verla detenidamente se podía notar la determinación en su mirada y la estrictez en su semblante. Y en verdad los era, Madame Zephyr era la encargada de adiestrar a las jóvenes brujas hijas de las mejores familias en reglas de etiqueta y protocolo para ser presentadas en sociedad como era la tradición. Se contaban terribles historias alrededor de la senil mujer, como que utilizaba las maldiciones imperdonables para castigar la falta de dedicación y compromiso, o que dejaba a las jóvenes tan traumadas que eran necesarias varias botellas de poción relajante para calmarlas. Lo cierto es que era requerida continuamente y su agenda siempre estaba saturada por que de que era la mejor, sencillamente lo era.

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto llego, fue ver a su nueva alumna, camino alrededor de ésta escrutando hasta el más pequeño detalle, señalando lo que era necesario cambiar para empezar. Critico su postura, su ropa, su pelo y hasta el color de su brillo labial.

Las clases eran en verdad extenuarte, esa mujer era peor que Snape y Mcgonagall juntos; exigiendo de la chica el ciento uno por ciento. Hermione llegaba puntual a su cita todos los días a las nueve de la mañana y terminaba a las ocho de la noche, teniendo permitido un descanso de media hora para comer. Según Madame Zephyr era muy poco el tiempo que tenían como para desperdiciarlo en tonterías.

Las primeras clases eran sobre modales, le enseño a caminar, sentarse, saludar, bailar, hablar por que "una dama nunca debe hablar mas fuerte que el murmullo que hacen las alas de una mariposa" según sus palabras, la hacia caminar sobre unos zapatos tan altos que los de una geisha eran casi de piso, después se centraban en la forma comer y tomar diferentes alimentos, la postura, la manera de comportarse en la mesa, como debe ponerse correctamente y la función de cada cubierto,

- La verdad es que esto de poner la mesa se me hace una tremenda tontería, yo no se para que tanta cosa si los chinos comen con unos palitos…

-Si estuviésemos en China, tu no estarías tan patona- la reprendió ante ese comentario golpeándola con la varita sobre el hombro, con algún hechizo no verbal sin duda, ya que Hermione sintió que era azotada con un pesado acero.

-¡Yo no estoy patona!- le reclamo indignada analizando sus pies. Jamás había prestado atención a ellos, pero en lo general sus pies le resultaban adecuados. Los comparo con los de la anciana y se dio cuenta de la gran diferencia, los de esta eran delgados y pequeños pero era de esperarse… ella venia en versión compacta.

-Las damas, se caracterizan por tener pies pequeños y delicados, ágiles como palomas, pero los tuyos mas bien parecen… pues… ni siquiera se como denominarlos. Es más que evidente que tus padres te dejaron crecer así nada más. Una dama, es como una bella flor que un jardinero cuida con esmero, se abona, se riega, se poda, se le da forma y si es necesario se usan varillas para evitar que se estropee. En cambio tu, eres como la hierba, como un matorral en una maseta del corredor, puesta ahí para llenar el espacio; regado y abonado, si, pero que llama mas la atención por lo exuberante que por su belleza en si. La gente compra flores no matorrales, nunca lo olvides.

-¿Exuberante?- cuestiono con sarcasmo

-Las damas, querida, son menudas, la belleza viene en frascos pequeños como los perfumes finos.

-También las muestras de laboratorio- soltó Hermione por lo bajo fingiendo un acceso de tos que no paso desapercibido por la anciana

-Es evidente que para ser una dama hay que nacer, a ti solo te vamos a disfrazar de una; jamás en mi vida, me había enfrentado a semejante cosa, es algo inaudito y escandaloso por si mismo. Si hubiese podido, me hubiese rehusado, esto va en contra de todo lo que creo. Si no fuera porque los Malfoy siempre han sido tan amables conmigo…

-Y no sabe cuanto se le agradece el esfuerzo y la dedicación que se esta tomando a pesar de todo- interrumpió Narcisa quien en ese instante hacia su entrada en la estancia, escoltada por un grupo de elfinas cargando charolas con entremeses.

-No me lo agradezcas Cissy, súmalo a mi cuenta de Gingotts- Hermione solo rodó los ojos exasperada por la senil mujer.

Después de la comida se dedicaba a estudiar la historia, costumbres y reglas de la familia por horas, supervisada siempre por Narcisa quien la auxiliaba siempre que la chica tenía alguna duda. Madame Zephyr se encontraba muy complacida con el aprovechamiento y dedicación de su alumna (claro que jamás manifestó en absoluto dicha aprobación) que haciendo gala de la pasión que tenia a la hora de aprender no dejaba pasar ni un detalle absorbiendo como esponja todas las indicaciones de la anciana.

Draco regreso de su viaje tres semanas después y verla en su casa fue como una brisa refrescante. La había extrañado demasiado por lo que se le abalanzo devorándola a besos y ella lo recibió con la misma pasión. Habían sido demasiados días sin tenerlo, sin probar sus labios y sentir como su aroma la envolvía embriagándola de él, mientras sus manos se recorrían mutuamente reconociéndose con el tacto y arrancándose suspiros atrevidos frente a Madame Zephyr, Narcisa y Lucius por supuesto.

-¡Es inconcebible!- exclamo la anciana- ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese? ¡Y frente a sus padres! ¡Pero si pareciera que se quieren comer!

-Por mí que se traguen- espeto Lucius satíricamente con una sonrisa de lado.

-Será mejor que pasemos al comedor a tomar un refrigerio, los dos deben de encontrarse hambrientos - se dirigió hacia su marido en busca de apoyo.

-No es más que obvio- contesto cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared. De todas las perversiones que pasaban por su vida, el canibalismo era el que más le repugnaba, pero si lo libraba de una sangre sucia… que mas daba. Narcisa tocio fuertemente para llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes apasionados, sin conseguir mucho éxito, por lo que tuvo que interponerse entre ambos para separarlos.

-Bien- Narcisa acribillaba a su marido con la mirada mientras este observaba, divertido, como era atropellada por su hijo y su nuera en su intento por fusionarse a través de sus bocas.

-Es inútil Narcisa- soltó Madame Zephyr- estas épocas están al revés, ya nadie respeta. Yo recuerdo cuando eras niña. Tu madre ya te hubiera lanzado un par de maldiciones por menos que eso, los Black siempre fueron muy estrictas con las normas.

-Pero eso no evito que la "tía Meda" se fugara con un hijo de muggles ¿cierto?- Narcisa le lanzo una mirada fría, Lucius sabia que puntos tocar para hacerla rabiar- ahora que lo analizo… -continuo rascándose la barbilla mientras fingía meditar- todo viene de familia…..no cabe duda.

-¡Basta!- grito la jefa de familia y todos se giraron a observarla- ¡Ya! Lucius, cierra la boca. Hermione, te quiero en tres minutos en la biblioteca y Draco… tu ve y date una ducha.

-¿Qué?- protesto el rubio

-Ya me escuchaste, y que sea bien fría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿Alguna vez han estado en un estado de nervios y ansiedad? ¿En el que sientes que tú estomago se comporta como la canción del chorrito? Ósea que "se hace grandote y se hace chiquito" ¿que ya no se pueden comer mas la uñas por que ya seria canibalismo?....Bueno pues mas o menos así se sentía nuestra querida Hermione…sentía que estaba apunto de darle ya no un sincope si no un séxtuple de los nervios y la ansiedad.

Y es que no era para menos, después de fletarse la reunioncita con sus suegros en la que tuvo casi toda la noche el alma en un hilo, las clasecitas con Doña Macabra y los peculiares comentarios de su querido suegro; ahora se dirigía en el auto de su padre a lo que ella creía seria su hecatombe académico… ya casi podía ver su epitafio….."AQUÍ YA HACE LA PERFECTA PERFECTA VICTIMA DE UNA PESIMA CALIFICACION EN SU EXAMEN DE ADMISION". Por que es ahí precisamente se dirigía en compañía de George Granger, al prestigioso **Instituto de Estudios Superiores Mágicos de Londres.** Durante sus clases de refinamiento una lechuza llego proveniente de Hogwarts con una misiva a nombre de Hermione Granger donde la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall la citaba en su oficina con carácter de urgencia.

Por que, el que hubiera rechazado la beca en el extranjero para matrimoniarse, no significaba que hubiera dejado sus sueños profesionales que gracias a la ahora directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Minerva McGonagall estaba a un "pelo de rana calva" de cumplir.

Se podría decir que la profesora McGonagall tenía "vara ancha" dentro de la comunidad mágica donde era altamente respetada y admirada. Y el ser la directora de Hogwarts la hacia acreedora de ciertas palancas que no dudo en utilizar a favor de su alumna favorita. Había hablado con Erwann Marchbanks (nieto de Griselda Marchbanks Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos y que practicara la evaluación de los _Timos _y los_ Éxtasis_ a nuestro chiquitines ¿si se acuerdan verdad? ¿No? Pues zorrillito nuevamente…vuelvan a buscar en Internet)

El chiste es que el susodicho Erwann Marchbanks es nada más y nada menos que el Rector del Colegio de Estudios Superiores Mágicos de Londres, por lo que nuestra profesora favorita le Pidió… (De favor claro, nada de exigencias ni presiones, aquí esto no se da ¿queda claro?) Que Hermione Granger fuera admitida dentro de la institución bajo su digno cargo (¿Por qué siempre dirán esta clases de burradas cuando se refieren a los directores?....no lo se…y no me voy a poner a filosofar sobre eso ahorita por que nos llevaríamos varios capítulos y no estamos para perder el tiempo en semejantes tonterías ¿no creen?).

Kylan Ogden director de la Academia Mágica de Comercio no veía con buenos ojos el trafico de influencias, por lo que no le agrado nada tener que hacer una excepción con la castaña, por muy estudiante modelo que pudiera ser. Kylan consideraba aberrante que se valiera de este tipo de cosas para conseguirlo y el que Hermione fuera considerada héroe nacional no le ayudaba en nada. Pero bueno, había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón y tragarse sus principios por que la recomendación no solo venia del Rector si no también del mismísimo Kingsley Shacklebolt Ministro de Magia y "donde manda capitán…te pasaste a amolar manito". Pero eso tampoco significaba que la admitiría así sin más, ¡AH NO!

Si de verdad la chica era tan inteligente como se presumía tendría que probarlo igual que los demás aspirantes para poder ser ingresada dentro de la institución. Así que aunque en forma extemporánea, la hizo someterse a todos los requerimientos que la Academia solicitaba a sus nuevos alumnos; por lo que se tuvo que realizar el fastidioso examen medico, psicológico y psicométrico (que en el mundo del la magia tenían otro nombre pero ahorita la verdad no me acuerdo como se llaman, pero es lo mismo "atrás que en ancas") los cuales aprobó exitosamente, pero aun le faltaba uno…………….(tatatatan)…………..…EL EXAMEN DE CONOCIMIENTOS…..que determinaría su ingreso.

¿Recuerdan lo obsesiva que era nuestra dama joven cuando se acercaban los exámenes? Pues imagínese eso como a la octava potencia por que el gachisimo de Kylan Orgen le entrego el temario de cincuenta y cinco hojas solo a tres, si escucharon bien…TRES días antes de la fecha programada. Por lo que Hermione se encerró a piedra y lodo dentro de la biblioteca del Campus como la "Paloma Negra" osease: "dicen que no dormía nomás se le iba en puro leer y dicen que no comía nomás se le iba en puro estudiar"

Pero de que nuestra chica es fregona, es fregona por que resolvió el temario en un día y lo estudio en los otros dos, claro que esto no le agrado para nada a su prometido que la tacho de obsesiva maniática por que no lo pelo pero para nada en ese tiempo y se sentía tan solito (tu no mas háblate papacito, apuesto que algunas de la chicas que están leyendo todo este rollo se apuntan… ¿Quién DIJO YO CHICAS?) y mucho menos a su Tutora estrella, soesase a Madame Zephyr, con la que tuvo que interrumpir sus clases.

Así que nuestra Socia (la ando convenciendo para ver si nos lo rola, luego les digo si quiso o no) nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable ante la perspectiva de un examen, por lo regular siempre estaba mas que preparada para contestarlo, pero ahora sentada al lado de su padre dentro del coche familiar dirigiéndose a las afueras de Londres sentía como su confianza se iba mermando con la misma rapidez que el automóvil recorría aquellos kilómetros.

- No te preocupes cariño, veras que todo saldrá bien – le dijo George tratando de calmarla al llegar a un viejo edificio.

- Si…por supuesto – Hermione salio del carro sintiéndose terriblemente mal, el poco desayuno que había ingerido esa mañana amenazaba con abandonar su cuerpo de un momento a otro.

-¿Estas segura que es aquí?, solo se ve esa casona casi en ruinas.

- Si papá, aquí es… nos vemos luego…- la castaña dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casona.

-¡Hermione! – Le grito su padre haciendo que la chica volteara- ¡Eres la mejor…..recuérdalo!- la castaña solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su padre y se adentro a lo desconocido.

El Instituto de Estudios Superiores Mágicos de Londres parecía ser a simple vista una ruinosa Hacienda perteneciente seguramente a alguna de las familias nobles que aun habitan Inglaterra, pero si algo hemos aprendido los estudiosos de este mundo es que no todo es lo que aparenta, por que nada mas cruzar la reja se alzaba ante ella un conjunto de modernos edificios repartidos estratégicamente en los que se encontraban las diversas Academias donde se impartían las diferentes carreras que existían en el mundo mágico.

Estaba la Academia de Aurores donde seguramente Harry y Ron estarían inscritos, La Academia de Medimagos en la que estaría Ginny, la Academia de Zoomedimagia en la que se había matriculado Luna, la Academia Mágica de Leyes, la Academia de Herbología y Botánica donde Neville tenia una beca, la Academia Mágica de Comercio donde ella aspiraba entrar, por supuesto y muchas mas pero como los que nos importan ya los mencione, creo que no tiene caso que me extienda en la explicación. Solo me limitare a decirles que tenía su área de cafetería, una gran biblioteca para gozo de nuestra chica y una cancha profesional de Quidditch (obviamente).

Después de que le fuera aplicado el examen de conocimientos, Hermione se dirigió a la salida donde seguramente su prometido la estaría esperando, pues había quedado de pasar por ella para que no se fuera solita a su casa. Sin embargo en el camino se topó con Ginny quien se encontraba en los cursos propedéuticos y la invito a la cafetería para platicar un rato en lo que su enchinchóso novio llegaba. Poco después se les unieron Luna y los muchachos quienes salían a su receso de sus respectivos cursos, dándoles mucho gusto volver a verla después de casi un mes de no saber nada de ella, por lo que hicieron las paces… "Borrón y cuenta nueva."

Hermione les contó todo lo que había tenido que pasar después de dejar Hogwarts, sobretodo la "amena" reunión con sus suegros y los reclamos de su padre una vez que las visitas se fueran, después el aviso de la profesora McGonagall para que se presentara en el instituto para una entrevista, la preparación del examen de admisión, que no solo tenia que planear una si no dos bodas, aparte de sus clases privadas del curso "como ser un Malfoy en diez cesiones" con la gentil Madame Zephyr, y si a eso le aunaba que su madre había convocado a una reunión Granger para anunciar su compromiso dentro de unas semanas donde TODA su familia estaba invitada, reunión de la que no había hablado con Draco por supuesto, su estado de estrés estaba rayando ya en el limite. Solo esperaba que Merlín se apiadara de ella y su primo Sammuel no acudiera a la reunión por que eso si seria el acabose. Tanto Ginny como Luna se ofrecieron a ayudarla en lo que necesitara, por que si no ¿para que están los amigos? ¿No es así?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blaise Zabini se encontraba en su habitación cuando una lechuza irrumpió, el joven se dirigió al ave con fastidio, ya se estaba hartando de que sus constantes admiradoras le mandaran cartas de amor pidiéndole y rogándole que no las dejara, pero ¿acaso el tenia la culpa de ser tan irresistible?

Al desatar el pergamino de su pata la lechuza emprendió el vuelo rumbo a la ventana, Blaise se extrañó que ese sobre viniera…. con el escudo de la familia Malfoy y dirigida a su familia sin mencionar a alguien en especifico. Hacia tiempo que Draco y él se habían distanciado y el que le escribiera no le daba buena espina por lo que abrió el sobre llevándose una agradable sorpresa.

_**Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy**_

_**Se complacen en comunicarle los próximos esponsales de nuestro hijo Draco con la Srta. Hermione Granger, por lo que tenemos el honor de invitar a su apreciable familia a la firma del contrato matrimonial.**_

_**Esperamos contar con su distinguida presencia en ese dia tan especial por lo que le solicitamos confirme asistencia**._

- Con que ese miserable se casa…..-El moreno sonrió de manera extraña – El momento de mi venganza se acerca…..vas a llorar sangre Draquito…eso te lo juro

0o0o0o0o0o

_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.__ Se que no tengo vergüenza ni perdón de Dios pero de verdad he estado muy ocupada._

_Como les comente, Salí de la Ciudad por cuestiones laborales y la camisón se alargo mas de lo que yo creí. Además estoy en cierre de año y como comprenderán la chamba se acumula horrores en esta época y si a esto le aunamos que ando como nuestra protagonista (osease que me les caso), comprenderán que estoy hasta el tope._

_Espero no atrasarme más, pero no les prometo nada, por que Uno pone, Dios dispone y viene el diablo y todo lo descompone._

_Espero sus comentarios…._

_Nos leemos luego, por que me voy de nuevo al pueblo de mis abuelos a festejar Día de Muertos, (02 de noviembre para el que no lo conoce) luego les cuento como me fue y cuantos kilos subí con tanta gorda de horno jajajaja._

**Rastaban Black**


	8. LA FIRMA

**VIII. ****LA FIRMA (A PA' FAMILIA….)**

Harry daba los últimos toques en el arreglo de su corbata frente al pequeño espejo del baño. Su casa en el Valle de Godric estaba siendo reconstruida y de la de Grimmauld Place remodelada por lo que se había ido a vivir al pequeño departamento que perteneciera a Sirius en su época de renegado. Los Weasley le habían insistido en que se quedara con ellos, pero no quiso seguir causando molestias, además de que gracias a que vivía en un departamento de soltero, tenia mas privacidad en la relación que sostenía con la mas joven de la familia y dado que su convivencia con Kreacher había mejorado, estaba muy bien atendido por lo que no tenia quejas.

Por lo regulara a Harry no le gustaba asistir a ninguna reunión, pero esa noche asistiría a una cena muy…especial ya que se celebraría la firma del contrato matrimonial de su mejor amiga con el inútil del hurón. Desde que llegara a Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se había convertido no solo en sus mejores amigos, si no en sus hermanos. Les debía demasiado por que sin su valiosa ayuda seguramente no hubiera podido derrotar a Voldemort. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la dedición de su mejor amiga en cuanto a la elección de su pareja, siempre creyó que Hermione tenía malos ratos, pero no malos gustos, pero al verla tan enamorada e ilusionada no le había quedado mas remedio que apechugar y chutarse al oxigenado ese. Era por ello que aunque el susodicho le caía en la punta de la uña del dedo chiquito y aun cuando lo apreciara tanto como un dolor de muelas, no dejaría de darle su apoyo y cariño a su pequeña hermanita.

Sabía perfectamente que a Lucius Malfoy no le agradaba para nada que asistieran a la firma y muchísimo menos que entrasen en su casa (y la verdad a él tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho la idea) pero independientemente de los lazos que unían a la Familia Weasley y a los Potter con la familia Black ; ellos habían recibido la invitación a la dichosa reunión de manos de la misma novia, por lo que les valía un comino lo que Lucius quisiera o no, incluso les importaba un bledo lo que pudiera pensar la sociedad mágica al acudir a esa casa. Ellos estarían ahí dándole su apoyo y cariño incondicional a Hermione Granger en la prueba que la convertiría irremediablemente y muy a su pesar en una Malfoy.

Había quedado de verse con Ginny y su familia en la entrada de la mansión así que checo los últimos detalles, puso suficiente colonia sobre su finísima túnica, la cual su novia le había ayudado a elegir por supuesto, trato en vano una vez mas de aplacar un poco su rebelde cabello y tomando sus llaves salio del viejo edificio en dirección al callejón solitario que se ubicaba a la vuelta, despareciendo con rumbo a Malfoy Manor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco se hallaba demasiado nervioso, daba vueltas y vueltas como león enjaulado dentro de su habitación en espera de que le mandaran hablar. Gregory Goyle lo observaba divertido, no era común ver a Malfoy en tal estado de ansiedad. Lo había visto acomodarse la túnica más de diez veces, se había peinado y despeinado otras tantas y había maldecido muchas más.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te parece tan divertido? –Expresó molesto

- Tú – dijo con todo el desparpajo del mundo. Desde su sexto año, su relación había crecido dando paso a una autentica amistad por lo que su trato haba dejado de ser únicamente el de su eterno guardaespaldas

- Muy gracioso Goyle, ya quisiera verte tranquilo cuando tu mujer va a ser manoseada y revisada como si se tratase de una… túnica.

- Pues déjame decepcionarte amigo mío, por que nunca me veras así….mi familia no tiene costumbres tan locas como la tuya jajajaja – Un frasco de loción paso rozando su cabeza que si no se agacha le pasa lo que al perico-¡OYE!

- ¡¿Qué?! –Grito furioso el rubio apunto del colapso nervioso.

- Nada, yo no dije nada….ya en serio Draco, deberías calmarte, todo saldrá bien ya veras.

-¡Por favor Greg! Como lo haz dicho…mi "querida" familia esta bien loca y no se lo que pueda ocurrir….me siento… tan impotente….no sé… esta incertidumbre me mata… no poder controlarlo… - El rubio clavo sus acerados ojos en los de su amigo esperando los argumentos que pudieran darle un poco de esperanza.

- Pues….para empezar por que a ti todo te sale siempre bien. Mira que tu relación con ella nunca fue del agrado de ningún Slytherin desde un principio y sin embargo los chicos del colegio nunca tuvieron el valor de enfrentarte. Después, porque a pesar de todo pronóstico tus padres la han aceptado y por ultimo…… - Gregory saco de entre su túnica un pequeño frasquito con un liquido color oro que mostró al rubio balanceándolo juguetonamente - no serias un verdadero Slytherin si no tomaras todas las precauciones ¿cierto?

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? –Draco no daba crédito a lo que su amigo le estaba proponiendo.

- Se lo robe al hijo de la prima del hermano de un señor….pues lo compre, ¿Cómo crees que podría conseguirlo? – Draco sintió un leve sentimiento de afecto hacia ese chico que siempre había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas.

- Te lo agradezco Greg…pero no puedo aceptarlo….y no es por falta de ganas créeme, pero ese infeliz contrato esta realizado con magia muy antigua y si usara la Felix Felices el maldito lo detectaría.

- ¡Vaya! De que tus antepasados te la pusieron difícil, te la pusieron…- Goyle guardo nuevamente el pequeño frasco entre sus ropas sacando otro color ambarino en su lugar-bueno entonces al menos tomate un poco de esta.

- ¿Traes toda la tienda de pociones ahí?- contesto divertido el rubio ante la botella de Relax

- Mas o menos…bueno uno debe estar preparado para lo que pudiera suceder ¿no crees?- Draco rió divertido ante tan simple comentario olvidándose de su anterior nerviosismo por lo que el Relax ya no fue necesario.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

El elegante salón se encontraba lleno ya en su totalidad por los invitados del matrimonio Malfoy. Un hermoso y antiguo candelabro lo iluminaba magistralmente permitiendo que las damas pudieran presumir plenamente sus galas así como las alhajas que portaban esa noche, mientras docenas de elfos circulaban de aquí para allá llevando charolas con diversas bebidas y bocadillos. Los reporteros de los diferentes medios de comunicación mágica se encontraban ahí reunidos en espera de que la prueba Malfoy fuera realizada; por supuesto que Rita Skeeter no perdía detalle de cada invitado con su vuela pluma tras ella, mientras su fotógrafo tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra.

Lucius y Narcisa se encontraban en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados como buenos anfitriones, saludando y conversando de la manera más hipócrita con aquellos que les dieron la espalda y que ahora se regocijaban con su supuesta ruina.

Los Granger arribaron en compañía de los Weasley y de Harry por supuesto. George y Jane se hallaban visiblemente nerviosos; ya que salvo la graduación de su hija era la primera vez que se reunían con tantos magos y brujas en un mismo lugar y tomando en cuenta el sórdido pasado de la mayoría de los invitados, no era para menos.

Un hombre alto, fornido y con una calvicie bastante avanzada entro a la mansión acompañado de dos jovencitas se trataba nada mas y nada menos de Hyperion Greengrass y sus hijas Daphne y Astoria

- ¡Hyperion, que bueno que pudieron venir! – los recibió Lucius ante la mirada atónita de su esposa.

- ¡Mi buen Lucius cuanto gusto! Se nos complico un poquito por que mi señora se encuentra indispuesta, pero lo prometido es deuda y henos aquí….Narcisa tu siempre tan hermosa ¿recuerdas a mi hijas cierto? – dijo con un sarcasmo mal intencionado mientras besaba la mano de la anfitriona.

- Por supuesto…. Daphne, Astoria bienvenidas. Pasen por favor – Narcisa estaba que echaba chispas, pero su postura la dama nunca la pedio.

- Muchas gracias señora Malfoy, con su permiso ¿vamos padre?

-Por supuesto. Lucius recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente, no lo olvides - Daphne tomo el brazo de su padre y se introdujo junto a su hermana en el interior del gran salón.

-¡Lucius Malfoy!, ¡¿me puedes explicar que significa la presencia de esa gente aquí?! – Señaló Narcisa visiblemente molesta

- Pues….creo que si mal no recuerdo esto es una fiesta – espeto su marido rascándose divertidamente la barbilla- y…..ellos se llaman invitados.

- No empieces Lucius que ahorita no estoy para tus sarcasmos, sabes que esto no le va a gustar nada a Draco.

_-_ Mira…el que tu hijo este cometiendo el más terrible error de su vida casándose con la tal Granger despreciando a una belleza como Astoria, no significa que mis negocios con Hyperion no continúen. Sabes de sobra que es el propietario de la mayor plantación de Mandrágoras y lo difícil que son de conseguir. Además Draco tendrá que aguantarse porque pronto asumirá el manejo de los negocios y el sabe bien que….…..

Un hombre alto de aspecto aristocrático y distinguido entro en ese momento dando la pequeña discusión por terminada. Se trataba de Leopold Malfoy, hijo de Clermont Malfoy, hermano menor de Abraxas. Leopold era muy parecido a Lucius físicamente, a excepción del cabello, el cual era un poco más oscuro, mas corto y perfectamente peinado. Miro despectivamente al matrimonio entrando al salón acompañado de su esposa y sus hijos, un joven y una chica de la misma edad de Draco.

-Mi querido primo Lucius y su adorable esposa, que gusto- dijo sarcásticamente Leopold acercándose a su primo. Lucius se puso rígido mientras Narcisa lo apretaba su mano para contenerlo.

-Buenas noches Leopold, Drianne, chicos- saludo amablemente Narcisa

-Buenas noches Narcisa, pinta estupenda esta reunión, no se había reunido tanta gente desde el juicio de tu marido- soltó Leopold.

-Les agradezco que pudieran asistir, Leopold- trato de ignorarlo.

-No me lo agradezcas, que lo hago por obligación, aunque de igual forma hubiese asistido de no ser así, jamás me perdería de este espectáculo. Dime ¿a que hora comienza la función?

-No lo se- intervino Lucius- ¿a que hora quieres que anunciemos tu numero?-Leopold descompuso su gesto de superioridad y su sonrisa autosuficiente se borro de su rostro reemplazándola una mueca de asco.

-Estas acabado Lucius, no puedes caer más abajo- soltó retirándose de ahí con la barbilla en alto.

-Narcisa…. ¿que demonios hace ese hijo de puta en MI casa?

- Déjame ver- dijo la dama, ladeando la cabeza como meditándolo- esta es una fiesta y… estos son… invitados

-¡¿Qué?! – Lucius estaba visiblemente enojado, las palpitaciones de sus sienes lo delataba.

- Cálmate, querido…recuerda que toda la familia tiene que estar presente y aunque no nos guste ellos son parte. Además, te agradecería que no usaras ese lenguaje tan soez en mi presencia, sabes a la perfección que no me agrada.

- Y tu mejor que nadie sabes que entre ese imbècil y yo nunca ha existido una relación cordial ¿Sabes lo que significa que ellos estén aquí verdad?

- Lamentablemente si, pero no nos queda de otra que tratar de tolerarlos y no caer ante sus provocaciones.

- ¡Hay Cissi! Algo me dice que esta va a ser una noche muuuyyy larga- Contesto con cansancio el rubio

Dentro del salón Leopold veía todo con cara de asco; ¿como era posible que Lucius permitiera que su apellido se ensuciara de esa forma? Si él hubiera sido el heredero otro gallo hubiera cantado.

- ¿Qué te parece todo el numerito querida? – Le dijo en un perfecto francés Leopold a su esposa a quien llevaba del brazo mientras recorría el salón saludando a los invitados mientras sus hijos se relacionaban con los chicos de su edad.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?....esto no es mas que un circo. Yo no se por que demonios teníamos que venir; sabes de sobra que yo odio Inglaterra y su clima tan frío.

- Sabes perfectamente que las normas familiares dictan qué la familia este presente en la firma del contrato matrimonial del heredero, por lo que mi presencia es requerida en este lugar. Además la tía Eleanor no me perdonaría que no asistiese.

- Esas son tonterías, querido, tú nunca haz necesitado nada de ellos. Eres un hombre importante y respetado en toda Europa, mientras que tú primo solo es conocido por las terribles decisiones que ha tomado, por que por lo demás ni quien lo conozca. Y además no necesitas para nada la aprobación de la tía Eleanor.

- Pues entonces pongámoslo de esta forma….no me perdería por nada la vergüenza que tiene que pasar Lucius al anunciar al mundo entero que su hijo se enlazara con una sangre sucia, después de su patética actuación dentro de las filas del demente al que el idiota idolatraba….digamos que esto es…..la cereza del pastel.

- Hay Leo….cuando dejaras atrás todo esto…- un elfo con una charola de bebidas paso en ese momento a su lado lo que aprovecho Dorianne para tomar dos copas ofreciéndole una a su marido-en fin ya estamos aquí, lo menos que podemos hacer es disfrutar la velada.

- Deberías aprovechar para ir viendo las candidatas más idóneas, ya va siendo hora que Dominique se comprometa.

- Tienes razón querido, pero si te soy sincera no me gustaría ninguna inglesa para mi niño….son demasiado…. ¿Como llamarlo?….libertinas.

_00o0o0o0o_

En contra de la tradición familiar, Clermont Malfoy contrajo nupcias antes que su hermano Abraxas ya que "se comió la torta antes del recreo" y su novia adolescente llamada Georgette salio en "Barcelona" (¿que les puedo decir? los Malfoy siempre han sido bien "calientitos" nomás ven cola y luego, luego se forman) por lo que Leopold era un año mas grande que Lucius. Si no fuera por que Gienah esposa de Abraxas parió un varón (osease Lucius) el hijo de Clermont hubiera sido el heredero indiscutiblemente. Pero para su mala suerte, Narcisa también tuvo a Draco por lo que Dominique, el mayor de sus gemelos, también se "paso a formar"

Desde que eran niños entre Leopold y Lucius siempre existió un pique para ver quien era mejor en todo, desde las cosas más simples como el atarse los zapatos mediante el uso de magia, hasta ver quien era mejor dentro del mundo de los negocios. Siempre en competencia Leopold contrajo nupcias con Dorianne, primogénita de la familia François que vendría siendo el equivalente de los Black en Francia ganándole una a su primo, ya que Narcisa era la tercera hija de la familia; unión con la que procreo a sus gemelos Dominique y Lorraine de la misma edad de Draco. Pero si creían que nuestro novio podría ser insoportable, sus primitos se llevaban la medalla de oro, por que eran unos verdaderos "higaditos". Presuntuosos, engreídos, arrogantes, fanfarrones, ostentosos, petulantes, altaneros, insoportables y sarcásticos. Además su querida prima tenia la cualidad de ser una coqueta y además aventada; si un chico le gustaba, se le insinuaba hasta conseguirlo (¿Por qué se tenia que quedar con las ganas?) y eso Draco lo sabia mejo que nadie ya que lo había comprobado por si mismo.

Por supuesto que Leopold siempre envidio el papel privilegiado que su primo ostentaba; no tanto por el manejo de la fortuna, ya que él era uno de los hombres más adinerados y prominentes de Francia, si no más bien por el estatus que brindaba ser Cabeza de Familia y, por eso mismo, criticaba hasta el más pequeño de los errores cometidos por su primo. ¿Y ustedes creen que iba dejar pasar por alto el más grande de todos? ¡Por supuesto que NO! se regocijaría recalcándoselo, pondría el dedo en la yaga hasta que Lucius perdiera el porte y terminara cayendo por su propio peso delante de toda la familia y la sociedad inglesa donde tan pomposamente se desenvolvía, de cualquier forma lo conocía tan bien que sabia perfectamente de que pie cojeaba.

Lucius y Narcisa procuraron estar lo más lejos posible de los François, como los llamaba el rubio "cariñosamente"; pero no podía seguir huyendo durante toda la noche y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar las "sutilezas" de su pariente.

- Vaya, vaya, primo….veo que nunca acabaras de sorprenderme – Leopold vio la oportunidad de fastidiarlo por lo que se había acercado a Lucius con toda la intención de molestarlo- Weasleys aquí, eso es nuevo, Potter ¡ah! y también muggles, debo reconocer que tus reuniones son cada vez mas originales. ¿Qué seguirán después, gigantes y licántropos?- Casualmente en ese instante hacia su arribo Hagrid en compañía de madame Maxime- Perdón, retiro lo dicho, tu siempre tratando de superarte.

- Leo, quieres dejarte de niñerías por favor – contesto indignada Narcisa tratando de parar la eminente discusión que sabia vendría a continuación. Lucius cambiaba a cada segundo de color, hasta tornarse su blanca piel en un rojo encendido, no sabia si de la vergüenza o de la rabia, o ambas.

-¡Acaso son niñerías el hecho de que el imbècil de tu marido haya deshonrado el apellido de mis antepasados uniéndose a un grupito despreciable de fanáticos ineptos; que sus estupideces casi llevan a la quiebra los negocios familiares y que además haya consentido que el heredero en turno se enlace con una sangre sucia!

- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarla así! – dijo enérgicamente Lucius apretando tanto los dientes para contenerse que Narcisa creyó que se los haría astillas de un momento a otro.

- Vaya…ahora la defiendes siseo Leopold cerca del rostro de Lucius

- Sigo siendo Cabeza de Familia te guste o no y te exijo respeto para mi familia… ¡¿Te quedo claro querido primo?! – contesto tajante.

- ¡Por favor! No me vas a amedrentar con eso, tu solito hiciste que la familia te perdiera el respeto con todas tus estupideces. ¿Crees que me asustan tus amenazas? Estas muy equivocado. No eres más que un patético y vil fracasado.

Lucius desenfundo su varita tan rápido que a Leopold apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, por lo regular él solo se enfrentaba en duelos con reglas establecidas y sus reflejos no se comparaban en lo más mínimo a los que Lucius había obtenido durante sus años como mortífago y ver la determinación en su mirada de asesino lo hizo retroceder instintivamente (ósea que se le arrugo).

-¡¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?!- sonó la estruendosa voz de una dama. Los dos Malfoy saltaron escondiendo sus varitas tras su espalda al reconocer la anciana y distinguida figura de su tía Eleanor llegando hacia ellos sostenida por un joven. Era el miembro de más edad dentro de la familia, lo que le daba cierto rango de autoridad y muy a su pesar ambos rubios tuvieron que tragarse su coraje y dirigirse a recibirla como el protocolo indicaba.

La dama en cuestión era alta, delgada y de edad avanzada, de piel blanca y aunque cubierta por una gran cantidad de arrugas en el rostro, de Eleanor aun podía deslumbrarse los rastros de su perdida belleza. Ataviada con una elegante túnica de ceda color vino y luciendo las joyas heredadas por su abuela; Eleanor Malfoy fue abordada por ese par de rubios que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían causado. Daba gracias a Merlín que su querido Dylan no fuera tan problemático.

- Bienvenida tía Eleanor –Lucius tomo la arrugada mano de la dama y la beso caballerosamente haciendo una ligera inclinación.

- Un gusto volver a verla tía- Leopold lo imito mientras Eleanor los miraba con esos ojos grises inexpresivos de gesto severo, conocía demasiado bien a sus sobrinos para saber que no podían estar en un mismo lugar sin terminar peleándose

- ¿Gusto? Seamos honestos Leopold, a mi no me vas a ver la car. Dime Lucius ¿ya se lanzaron la bajilla o empezaron por los jarrones? – pregunto con el sarcasmo característico de su familia.

- Hombre tía, me extraña….

- Pues vieras que a mi no me extraña ya nada.

_-_ Eso es lo que precisamente le decía a mi primo, tía, el inútil de Lucius…

-¡inútil tu madre!- interrumpió el ex mortifago.

-… ha estado metiendo en la familia…

- ¡Ha callar los dos! – Contesto enérgicamente – No voy a permitir que monten uno de sus habituales numeritos delante de toda la sociedad Londinense ¿esta claro?

- Pero tía….- contestaron ambos rubios a coro

- Pero nada, si quieren arreglar sus diferencias será en privado, no me gustan los exhibicionismos y lo saben…Lucius haz que los miembros de la familia se reúnan en el despacho ahora….y dile a Draco que también se presente. – Eleanor se encamino elegantemente hacia el despacho, conocía a la perfección la mansión, no por nada había vivido ahí toda su niñez y parte de se juventud.

Lucius se dirigió a su esposa para indicarle que hiciera llamara Draco por que la familia tendría una reunión y él debía estar presente

- Lucius, ¿Tu crees que se opondrán al matrimonio de Draco? –pregunto una angustiada Narcisa, no quería ni pensar que ocurriría si la familia decidía no apoyarlo en sus nupcias.

- No te preocupes Cissi, yo me encargo….ese estupido de Leopold me las va a pagar, no le voy a permitir que se interponga en la felicidad de mi hijo……y tampoco le admitiré que vuelva a insultar de esa forma a su prome… ejem, a esa chica – Narcisa no daba crédito, Lucius Malfoy volvía a ser el hombre decidido y seguro con el que se caso.

- Pensé que no te agradaba

- Y no me agrada, pero ese idiota no tiene por que venir a insultarla en MI casa… ni que no estuviera yo para eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los Malfoy no se caracterizaban por ser una familia numerosa. Lisandro Malfoy junto con su esposa Kristine habían concebido tres hijos: Abraxas, Eleanor y Clermont. El primogénito contrajo nupcias con Gienah Erwann con quien procreo a Lucius. Mientras que Clermont y Georgette tuvieron a Leopold y Jocelyn. Y por ultimo Eleanor quien fue casada con Jerrod Kennethy, engendro a Alrescha la cual vivió en Centro América, hasta su repentina muerte. La nueva generación de los Malfoy, por llamarla de alguna forma, la conformaban: Draco (por supuesto) hijo de Lucius, Dominique y Lorraine hijos de Leopold, Derek y Charlize hijos de Jocelyn y por ultimo Dylan hijo de Alrescha.

_Y como habrán notado solo Draco y _Dominique llevaban el apellido Malfoy en primer término, lo que los colocaba indudablemente como candidatos para ocupar el puesto de Cabeza de Familia, claro que Draco, siendo hijo del patriarca actual lo convertía en el heredero por derecho de manera indiscutible.

_Eleanor se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de forma elegante seguida por las demás damas: Narcisa,_ Jocelyn, Dorianne, Lorraine y Charlize mientras los caballeros: Lucius, Leopold, Draco, Dominique, Derek y Dylan permanecían de pie. En cuanto se serraron las pesadas puertas de la biblioteca y tras colocar los hechizos enmudecedores que los aislaban del exterior, se desato un torbellino de quejas y reclamos de todos contra todos… más bien todos contra Lucius y su gente que imposibilitaba apreciar una palabra de la otra.

-¡A CALLAR!- grito Eleanor haciendo enmudecer a todos al instante como por arte de magia.

-…y por eso digo que no podemos estar reunidos sin estarnos chingando…

-¡Dylan!- Lo reprendió su abuela- ¿Qué es ese lenguaje tan vulgar?

-¿Ups?... lo siento abuela El- se disculpo el joven, escondiéndose entre sus primos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? ¿es que no se pueden comportar como gente civilizada? ¿Es que no pueden dejar de atacarse apenas se ven?

-Eso es lo que yo dijo…- se escucho una voz desde atrás- claro que menos elegante…

-¿Me permites Dylan?

-Lo siento abuela.

_-_Estamos aquí para tratar de arreglar todo esto, no para estropearlo mas. ¡Lucius! Me puedes explicar que demonios tenias en la cabeza al consentir que tu hijo cometiera semejante disparate – (Como pueden ver la tía Eleanor no se anda por las ramas; tenia carácter la viejita)

- Mierda…es lo único que puede tener este en vez de cerebro – Espeto despectivamente Leopold recibiendo inmediatamente la incomodidad del patriarca.

- Cierra la boca estupido, que a ti no se te pregunto.

- No eres más que un patético y fracasado imbècil Lucius acéptalo. Solo haz traído el deshonor a nuestro ilustre apellido y tu hijo no hará más que seguir tus pasos…mira que enlazarse con una despreciable sangre sucia.

- ¡No te permito que la llames así! – Sentencio un furioso Draco - ¡Ni a ti ni a nadie!

- ¿Por que primo? – Contesto Dominique sarcásticamente- Si no es más que la verdad. O ¿me vas a decir que tu noviecita es de linaje puro? ¿No verdad? ¿Entonces por que te ofendes?

- Dominique tiene razón – declaro tajantemente Leopold – Esa criatura ni siquiera es digna de llamarse humano – Draco estaba que se lo llevaba la tiznada, ese par de idiotas estaban despotricando frente a toda la familia en contra de la mujer que amaba y él no podía hacer nada. Como le gustaría poder aplicarles un Avada a esos imbèciles – No es mas que una inmunda sangre sucia que lo único que escapas de generar es asco y repugnancia.

- ¡Que cierres tu maldita boca! Te lo advierto Leopold estas agotando mi paciencia, te exijo respeto en mi casa, tanto a ti como al idiota de tu hijo - Lucius se acerco amenazando abiertamente a su primo.

- ¡Si no…! ¿Qué? ¿Vendrá a darme clases un estupido ex presidiario y su hijo el cobarde traidor…? –Leopold salio despedido por los aires hasta estrellarse contra uno de los libreros. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de entender lo que sucedió, en un instante su cuerpo había perdido movilidad y pareciese como si millones de cuchillos incandescentes penetraran su piel mientras sentía como una pesada loza le oprimía le pecho y le impedía respirar. Se retorcía en el piso alfombrado presa de la agonía, mientras sus gritos se atragantaban en su garganta convirtiéndose en clamores. Frente a él una varita lo apuntaba furiosamente sostenida por la mano de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!- Grito la tía Eleanor golpeando el suelo firmemente con su bastón.

- ¡Lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho! ¡Ponerle un alto a este infeliz!

-¡BASTA YA! – Rugía furiosa, pero parecía no ser escuchada. Como si con cada suplica y con cada llanto de de Dorianne y Lorraine su magia se volviera mas fuerte y despiadada.

- ¡Lucius, por favor...! – Exclamo Narcisa y su marido se giro a mirarla con los ojos cargados de ira. Lucius le había jurado no volver a utilizar una imperdonable jamás pues sabia que al hacerlo se ganaría un boleto de regreso a Azkaban y sin retorno, pero Lucius, al sentir el acoso sobre su familia, había mandado al diablo todo aquello, su instinto pudo mas que su razón y se había lanzado contra su primo con el firme propósito de destruirlo, sin embargo, ante aquella mirada cargada de temor por parte de su esposa, no le quedo más que ceder y lentamente fue bajando su varita guardándola nuevamente en su bastón… simplemente no valía la pena. Apenas lo hubo soltado, el cuerpo de Leopold se relajo mientras Dorianne y Lorraine corrían a auxiliarlo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie mientras escupía sangre producto del hechizo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! – cuestiono Eleanor

- ¡Pasa que ya estoy arto de ese idiota! -Rugió Lucius

- Patético mortífago de mierda – Se quejo Leopold mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios

- ¡SI Mortífago! – Sentencio Lucius muy cerca del rostro de su primo - Y yo en tu lugar tendría mas cuidado con mis palabras si no quieres terminas con una varita clavada en el culo que te mande a Francia de un Avada. Y piénsenlo bien todos- volviéndose hacia los demás que aun se mantenían en shok- por que no voy a permitir un insulto mas hacia mi familia….Que cómoda su situación estar en las sombras mientras es mi familia la que pone la cara. Recuerden que les pregunte si estaban de acuerdo que entráramos a la guerra y todos dijeron que si, se discutió una y otra vez y todos aceptaron; pero claro como no hacerlo, si ustedes estaban muy cómodos en Francia mientras yo le hacia frente. Y ahora se quejan que es culpa mía que el "ilustre apellido Malfoy" se enlodara ¿Qué creían que pasaría si perdíamos? ¿Creían que todo seria ganancia y poder? ¡Era mi pellejo, el de mi esposa y el de mi hijo el que estaba en juego!

- ¡Pero eso fue la primera vez! – Espeto Jocelyn- nadie te insito a entrar una segunda

- Te equivocas querida prima…en esto no hay segundas veces. Una vez que entras ya no sales…- Lucius sentía crecer dentro de el una incontenible ira que hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por poder contener, caminaba de un lado a otro encarando a sus parientes que permanecían mudos ante los reclamos del patriarca imposibilitados a contestar por miedo a que cumpliera su amenaza, y conociéndolo como lo conocían Narcisa y Draco estaban seguros que lo haría -ahora contéstame una sencilla pregunta ¿Que paso cuando las cosas no fueron bien? Todos se escondieron como las alimañas rastreras que son ¡Y fue Draco el que puso en riesgo su vida! Por que, que yo recuerde, ni Dominique, ni Derek y ni siquiera tu Dylan vinieron a ayudarlo… ¿Qué fácil no? sentarse y juzgar los errores ajenos cuando jamás han sentido la cercanía de un dementor y percibido la muerte tan cerca que casi crees que llego tu fin- Lucius volvió a encarar a Leopold que lo miraba con sus grises ojos cargados de odio –Te llenas la boca llamando sangre sucia a esa niña…pues bien déjame informarte que si no fuera por ella seguiríamos en Askaban y el apellido Malfoy estaría mas enlodado de lo que esta ¿Qué haz hecho tu Leopold o tu hijo por conservarlo limpio? O cualquiera de ustedes ¡¿Qué han hecho?! ¡NADA! No hicieron nada, ni siquiera tu Tía Eleanor. No estuvieron presentes en el juicio como era su obligación y fue esa niña Granger la que arriesgo todo enfrentándose a todos por Draco, ¡Esa sangre sucia ha hecho mas por esta familia que todos ustedes en toda su patética vida! Así que tía Eleanor no te permito que cuestiones mis decisiones por que quieran o no ella se ha ganado el apellido Malfoy a pulso y no voy a permitir que se atrevan a insultarla o menospreciarla ¿Les queda claro? Si Draco quiere enlazarse con ella esta en todo su derecho y el que no le parezca, la puerta esta muy ancha. Y no se preocupen que no me daré por ofendido, entre menos Malfoy mejor.

Draco estaba paralizado ante la reacción de su padre mientras Narcisa apoyaba una mano en su hombro; ella sabía que aunque Lucius renegara, estaba empezando a cambiar y a aceptar a Hermione pero también sabía que jamás lo reconocería.

- Bien, creo que ya todo esta dicho y aclarado – Hablo Eleanor –esto es exactamente lo que pasó con Luka; al enlazarse Draco con esta niña se salva el prestigio de la familia. Ahora bien, creo que es necesario que la familia se vuelva a reunir para revisar y actualizar las reglas por que algunas ya no se ajustan con estos tiempos están demasiado obsoletas para mi gusto. Draco

- Dígame tía.

- Creo que ya es hora que me presentes a tu futura esposa…me muero de la curiosidad- dijo Eleanor sonriendo sinceramente

- Por supuesto –Concluyo el rubio.

00o0o0o0o0o0o

_Ajena a lo acontecido dentro del despacho, Hermione se miraba en el gran espejo de la lujosa habitación que Narcisa había dispuesto para ella, _daba vueltas y vueltas observando cada ángulo que el reflejo le mostraba. Era curioso que apenas semanas atrás había vivido una situación similar la noche de su graduación, la noche que su amor le propusiese matrimonio…y ahora el encontrarse ahí asistida por Tammy, quien la ayudaba a arreglarse; le parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

-¿Que te parece Tammy?

-La joven ama se ve hermosa…el amo estará muy complacido de verla.

- Tammy te he dicho que no me digas ama, por favor… dime Hermione.

- ¡NO! Tammy nunca podría faltarle así al respeto a su joven ama.

- Esta bien- Dijo la castaña con cansancio al ver que por mas que se lo pidiera nunca lograría que la elfina la viera como su amiga – Me siento tan nerviosa…no se si saldré bien de todo esto.

- Por supuesto que lo harás…- Hermione se sobresalto de pronto al escuchar la ruidosa voz de su amiga Ginny quien en compañía de Luna habían ido a buscarla- y si no, tu nada mas háblate y le damos a esos viejitos una lección ¿no es así cuñada?

- ¡GINNY! – Hermione se abrazo emocionada de su amiga para después abrazar a Luna- ¡LUNA! Que bueno que están aquí, gracias por acompañarme en todo esto.

- ¿Creíste que te dejaríamos morir sola? Por supuesto que no, todos los Weasley en pleno estamos aquí para echarte porras y brindarte nuestro apoyo y cariño.

- ¡Oye! yo también vine a eso- Contesto Luna fingiendo enojo.

_ Tú ya eres casi una Weasley así que no repliques –La castaña y la pelirroja rieron divertidas ante el repentino rubor de la rubia – Déjame verte – Ginny tomo la mano de su amiga obligándola a darse vuelta para apreciar mejor su hermosa túnica- esta bellísima, demasiado tapada para mi gusto, pero te vez muy bien. –Hermione volteo instintivamente hacia el espejo que la reflejo de cuerpo entero.

-Tu siempre con tu cosas…pero a todo esto ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí?

- Fácil linda, recuerda que aquí mi cuñada paso sus vacaciones de navidad en este "hotel" así que aun tiene vara alta con alguno que otro elfo- Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta terminaron con la conversación

- Adelante – contesto la castaña…

- ¿Ya estas lista cosa? Ya es ho….- Draco abrió la puerta encontrándose con la hermosa visión de su novia enfundada en esa bella túnica blanca que se ceñía a su pequeña cintura con un lazo de estrellas bordadas en hilos de oro, Su pelo estaba arreglado de tal forma que sus rizos se encontraban bien definidos entrelazados con pequeñas florerillas de cristal que le daban cierto tono virginal.

- Bolsitas para la baba – dijo mordazmente la pelirroja – ya cierren la boca o se les va a meter una mosca.

- Buenas noches señoritas….- Draco recompuso inmediatamente la postura elegante y fría que siempre lo caracterizaba –no esperaba encontrarlas aquí.

- Pues ya vez… pese a lo que otros hubieran querido, aquí estamos…

- ¡Ginny! Déjalo tranquilo- la regaño la rubia- Buenas noches para ti también Draco y….buena suerte a ambos – les deseo sinceramente Luna jalando del brazo a Ginny para brindarles mas privacidad a la pareja.

Hermione se tomo del brazo de su apuesto prometido que esa noche lucia extremadamente atractivo. Con su finísima túnica de terciopelo negra donde el escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy estaba bordado al lado izquierdo de su pecho, y una de esas camisas de seda que solían vérsele tan bien; aparte de que su pelo tradicionalmente bien peinado había tomado un dejo de rebeldía, cayendo como un pequeño flequillo sobre su ojo derecho dándole un toque demasiado sexy e irresistible para pasarlo por alto (osease que estaba como quiere y como quiero, o mejor dicho como nos lo receto el doctor, para que vean que no soy díscola)

- Te ves hermosa – Draco beso ligeramente sus labios tratando de transmitirle una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir el mismo.

- Y tú, estas más buen mozo que nunca.

- ¿Y esas palabras tan rebuscadas? – Contesto el rubio alzando una ceja con cara de incredulidad.

- No tengo idea…supongo que Madame Zephyr se acaba de posesionar de mi –contesto Hermione entre risas.

La música llegaba a sus oídos desde el gran salón, de pronto unas trompetas sonaron haciendo que toda la concurrencia volteara hacia la puerta donde la pareja de enamorados permanecía nerviosa. Lucius malfoy tomo su varita y colocándosela en la garganta conjuro un _sonorus_ para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas perfectamente por todos y cada uno de sus invitados, los cuales tomaron sus respectivos lugares para no perder detalle de tan esperado "acto".

- Queridos amigos, el motivo por el que nos encontramos esta noche reunidos es para notificarles que mi hijo y heredero, ha decidido contraer nupcias como es su obligación y su derecho con las señorita Hermione Jane Granger. Por lo que como es costumbre y siguiendo los lineamientos y normas establecidas de nuestra ancestral familia, se hará la prueba de virginidad y posteriormente la firma del contrato matrimonial, con lo que quedarán formalmente comprometidos. Le pido por favor a mi tía Eleanor Malfoy viuda de Kennethy que me haga el honor de realizarle la prueba a la señorita, ya que como el miembro mas antiguo dentro de la familia, es su obligación y su derecho.

La dama se dirigió con paso elegante llevada del brazo de Dylan hacia el centro de la estancia donde conjuro un pequeño diván

- Draco – lo llamo su tía abuela – has el favor de escoltar a tu novia hasta aquí- Draco camino elegantemente con Hermione tomada de su mano hacia donde se ubicaba su tía. Podía sentir todas y cada una de las miradas de los presentes puestas en ellos, atentos sin perder detalle de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Podía sentir la mano de su novia totalmente mojada por el sudor que los nervios le estaban provocando, y sin embargo nunca dio muestra de ello; caminaba altiva, segura y elegante, como toda una dama. Draco la veía de reojo sintiéndose orgulloso de la hermosa mujer que caminaba a su lado.

- Bien… - Eleanor miraba fijamente a la novia de su sobrino, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos y para su satisfacción no encontró queja alguna del comportamiento de la chica. Le parecía que al menos Draco había elegido adecuadamente; la chica era bella y elegante, características muy importantes en la esposa del heredero, claro que esto tampoco paso desapercibido por Dominique y Derek que parecían querer comerse con los ojos a la novia de su primo - acuéstate sobre el diván muchacha y flexiona ligeramente tus piernas –ordeno la dama.

Hermione de sentó sobre el mullido mueble para después recostarse elegantemente en él. Estaba nerviosa, no sabia lo que pasaría a continuación; nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a su suegra o a su tutora como es que se llevaría acabo la prueba. Sabia perfectamente que esa mujer tenia que verificar si seguía siendo doncella o no, pero el hecho de imaginarse acostada en una cama de exploración como en una visita al ginecólogo (y sobretodo delante de tanta gente) la llenaba de miedo y vergüenza. Pero ya estaba ahí y no podía echarse para atrás, así que cerraría los ojos y apretaría fuerte los dientes para que el trago amargo pasara lo más rápido posible y que fuera lo que Dios, Merlín, Morgana o quien fuera quisiese.

Eleanor le pidió a Dylan que se retirara, y a Draco que se colocara a un costado de la chica sin tocarla, cosa que hizo de inmediato. La dama saco su varita y trazo un círculo alrededor de Hermione para después mediante un hechizo no verbal conjurar un rayo de luz blanca que salio de la punta dirigiéndose hacia el bajo vientre de la chica siendo absorbido por completo. Hermione sintió de pronto una calidez inusual cuando la luz se introdujo en su cuerpo y un pequeño cosquilleo comenzó a inundarla. De pronto sintió que el cosquilleo y la calidez cesaban. Una extraña energía de un rosa intenso fue emergiendo de entre sus piernas volviendo nuevamente a la punta de la varita de Eleanor quien miraba el rayo de luz complacida. Un sin número de murmullos comenzaron a escucharse que fueron acallados por en aplauso que comenzó con la familia Weasley y fue seguido por todos los invitados.

- Bien muchacha, ya puedes levantarte; haz pasado la prueba magistralmente. Aunque no se si felicitarte o regañar a mi sobrino…. Esta niña es tan pura como un recién nacido ¿se puede saber que demonios haz estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Ni el rayo de tu madre salio de ese color. – Draco comenzó a reír nerviosamente tomando la mano de su novia para ayudándola a incorporarse- Debes de saber muchacha que entre mas rosa el rayo mas pura es la dama y el de tu suegra fue casi blanco. Se ve que a ti no se te acerco nadie, ni siquiera este inútil- Hermione no sabia si reír o no ante tal comentario, por que tampoco sabia si sentirse alagada u ofendida por la tía de su novio.

Poco después el diván fue sustituido por una pequeña mesa donde descansaba el reglamento familiar. Abierto en una sección casi en blanco como esperando que en el se escribiera la historia de esta singular pareja en la que Hermione firmo sin dudar quedando así formalmente comprometida con Draco Malfoy ante toda la sociedad. A pesar de todas las adversidades que tuvieron que vivir, de todo el dolor, el miedo y la incertidumbre. A pesar de los comentarios mal intencionados de esa sociedad que nada sabia del amor que los unía. A pesar de su familia y de todo pronostico, Draco Malfoy…….seria su esposo.

Mientras del otro lado del salón un par de ojos afeminados no perdían detalle de cada movimiento y gesto de la pareja mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Se que no tengo excusa, pero como ya les había comentado por ser fin de año, estoy bien ocupada. También recuerden que estoy escribiendo "SIMPLEMENTE DRACO" y no lo había podido actualizar y no me pareció justo dejar a los que leen esa historia tanto tiempo, así que hasta el próximo año voy a tener que írmela campechaneando, ósea uno y uno._

_Espero que me comprendan y me tengan paciencia así como también que este capitulo les haya gustado; sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y motivante._

_Nos leemos luego._

**Rastaban Black**


	9. EL POR QUE

_Hola mis cuatas, se que me han de estar mandando crusio tras crusio,__ aunque también se que ustedes son bien lindas y comprensivas y por eso me personan que me atrasé un poquito entre capitulo y capitulo _

_Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia opte por darle la clasificación M porque eventualmente tendría escenas bastante intensas y como no hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni fecha que no se llegue; he aquí la parte del lemmon. Se que a muchas le parecerá bastante….. atrevido (por llamarlo de alguna manera) pero créanme que tiene su razón de ser, no es nada mas por que sí. Claro que no les explicare el por que hasta que terminen de leerlo._

_Quiero agradecer a Jos Black ya que fue ella la que me ayudo en esas escenas por que la verdad, para serles sincera a mí no se me dan muy bien que digamos y si de casualidad alguna de ustedes ha leído alguna de sus historias me darán la razón de que ella es muy buena en el manejo de este genero….pero basta ya de tanta chchara…con ustedes:_

**IX.**** EL POR QUE**

¡Beso, Beso, Beso! se oyeron las voces de Jean Granger y George Weasley quien aplaudían y coreaban a gritos atrayendo irremediablemente las miradas de todos los invitados

- Jean…cariño no hagas esto…-comento apenado su esposo

- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso no están ya formalmente comprometidos? ¿Acaso no nuestra hija se casa con ese chico por amor? Entonces no veo que tenga de malo que le de un beso como la tradición indica ¿no crees?

- Esa es una tradición de tu familia, no de esta familia…

- Pues no le hace…… ¡beso, beso, beso! - Hermione volteo a ver a su madre mirándola significativamente haciéndole muecas para que guardara silencio pero ella y George no tenían la invenció de callarse, es mas, algunos de los invitados se había unido al improvisado coro reclamando el tan esperado beso.

- ¿Qué dices tu Cosa?- pregunto draco divertido al ver el sonrojo de su ahora prometida- ¿les damos mas de que hablar a esta bola de morbosos?

- Draco…yo...- La castaña no tuvo tiempo de contestar por que Draco se apropio de su boca brindándole un corto pero intenso beso que le hizo estremecer para después mirar de forma significativa a toda su familia.

La banda comenzó a tocar una pieza romántica, lenta, dulce, pero de alguna manera sugestiva incitando a la pareja a que comenzara el baile. Draco tomo de la cintura a su novia atrayéndola hacia si comenzando a bailar de manera suave y elegante. Draco y Hermione bailaban muy juntos sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, pareciese que se encontraran en un mundo maravilloso donde solo su amor importara, como si todo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir; embelesados uno en la presencia del otro.

Zabini los miraba muy atento, sin perder detalle de cada movimiento y gesto realizado por la pareja mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios; era increíble como no se percato desde un principio lo parecidas que eran, tal vez esa fue la razón por la que ese imbècil se había fijado en ella…no lo sabia…tal vez nunca lo sabría. Pero viendo a Hermione ahí bailando en brazos de ese idiota le hizo recordarla…. recordó a su Geminny……Geminny… parecía mentira como a pesar el tiempo trascurrido él no había podido olvidarla, sacarla de su mente….borrarla de su corazón. Ellos hubieran sido tan felices si ese desgraciado no se hubiera interpuesto. Pero se las iba a pagar, se lo había jurado aquella vez y no descansaría hasta cumplir su promesa.

**Flash Ba****ck**

_Zabini se encontraba en la pista de baile, muy bien acompañado de una chica, hacía relativamente poco que la familia Portokalos __Rizpah__ había arribado a Inglaterra con la firme convicción de que sus hijas tuvieran la mejor educación. __Adrastos __Portokalos__ era un prominente comerciante griego cuyos negocios habían incrementado su ya de por si cuantiosa fortuna. Descendiente de uno de los linajes mas puro, Adrastos vislumbraba el futuro de la magia de manera diferente; La convivencia entre magos y muggles era mas que evidente y era por ello que había decidido trasladar su residencia a esa ciudad tan cosmopolita para que sus hijas pudieran convivir tanto con familias mágicas como muggles con los que él negociaba._

_Desde que Blaise conociera a la mas joven de la familia en aquella reunión le había gustado, así que se hizo el firme propósito de enamorarla como a tantas otras; pero al conocerla y tratarla descubrió que __Geminny__ tenia una chispa especial que la hacia diferente al resto de las chicas que habían compartido su cama. __Geminny lo hacia sentir… especial…querido y por primera vez en su patética vida Blaise Zabini había caído en las redes del amor._

_Le encantaba pasar las tardes con ella compartiendo las cosas más sencillas y cursis que jamás pensó disfrutar. Quien le iba a decir que el compartir un paseo por el bosque tomados de su mano viendo como el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco en el horizonte conseguiría hacerlo sentir pleno; que una sola sonrisa conseguirían hacerlo tan feliz. Ella se había vuelto tan especial que su propósito de llevársela a la cama había pasado a segundo término….ella era diferente…. era tan pura, tan candida, como si se tratase de una hermosa y delicada pieza de cristal que debía tratarse con respeto y delicadeza. Después de todo, existían otras que podían saciar su apetito sexual._

_Sabia que el haberla llevado a esa fiesta significaba presentarla ante la sociedad como su novia oficial, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería, que todos se enteraran que __èl era el dueño de esa hermosa joya y así marcarla como suya ante toda esa bola de lujuriosos que no dejaban de mirarla. Geminny __Portokalos __Rizpah__era suya por que él había conquistado su corazo, y muy a su pesar la chica había hecho lo mismo con el suyo._

_- __Amor, tengo mucho calor ¿te importaría si voy a refrescarme un poco?'_

_- Claro que no linda, no te preocupes, solo que no tardes ok__ ya casi es hora de irnos – el moreno se acerco a su oído besando sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja- ardo en deseos de poder quedarnos solos… ¿Por qué esta segura verdad? –La joven sonrío tímidamente como respuesta, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos que tanto amaba Blaise y en los que se reflejaba su seguridad mientras sus mejillas tomaban un hermoso sonrojo._

_Geminny se dirigió al cuarto de baño nerviosa, sentía que__ su relación con Blaise había llegado a tal punto que no tenía dudas, él era el indicado y de eso estaba segura. Zabini era su alma gemela, los astros no podían mentirle cuando le vaticinaron su llegada. Amaba intensamente a ese chico y quería probárselos, entregarse entera, de cuerpo y alma completamente segura de que su amor haría lo mismo por ella. En su estomago revoloteaban cientos de mariposas ansiosas por salir emocionándola y haciéndola reír sin motivo aparente._

_- Blaise, necesito hablar con tigo – Una singular rubia se había acercado al moreno quien no perdía de vista el corredor por donde su novia había entrado_

_- Astoria, creo que todo entre tu y yo ya esta dicho_

_- No todo y los sabes….pero este no es el lugar indicado para tratar este asunto, si no quieres un escándalo, ven sígueme._

_- Esta bien, te daré solo un minuto, solo un minuto Astoria y nada mas ¿entendiste?-Blaise y Astoria se encaminaron hasta un pequeño balcón que estaba apartado del gran salón. La luna brillaba en el firmamento cómplice de la escena que se desarrollaba_

_- Y bien…que es lo que me quieres decir…que están importante que no pudiste esperar para después- Dijo ansioso el moreno_

_- Draco y yo nos vamos a casar en cuanto termine el colegio_

_- Y eso ¿debería importarme?_

_- Supongo que no, pero quiero estar segura que no harás nada para impedirlo_

_-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo haría algo así?_

_- Por lo que hubo entre nosotros Blaise, yo era inexperta y tu…_

_- Yo ¿Qué? – dijo el moreno divertido acercando su cuerpo sugestivamente a la de la chica_

_- Tu...tu..._

_- Yo nada, tu estuviste de acuerdo siempre…nunca te obligue a nada ¿no lo recuerdas linda? ¿O ya olvidaste todo lo que disfrutaste en mis brazos cuando te hice mujer?_

_- Tu estas con esa chica ¿no es cierto? Pues te advierto Blaise que si interfieres yo soy capaz…_

_- ¿De que? – Espeto fríamente el moreno- Mira Astoria no me amenaces, por que sabes perfectamente que saldría perdiendo- Blaise la tomo por las muñecas arrinconándola entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras sus alientos se entremezclaban sintiendo como el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro volvía a nacer como tiempo atrás. Astoria sintió que su cuerpo le pedía por ese chico que le hacia descubrir sensaciones inimaginables y dejando todo atrás lo atrajo así si y lo beso. __Blaise quiso detenerla, pero el ansia, la excitación y el deseo, hicieron que su cerebro se desconectara y que otros sitios de su anatomía tomasen su ligar despertándose súbitamente._

_Tomo a la chica por la cintura con fuerza y se hundió en esa boca qu__e lo excitaba tanto. Era un beso, rudo, apasionado, cargado de deseo; distaba mucho en perecerse a un beso de amor, para nada podría compararse a los que le daba a su novia que en ese momento había desaparecido por completo de su mente. Tomo a Astoria por la cadera alzándola, la chica instintivamente enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sintiendo de inmediato la dureza de su excitación. Con pasos entrecortados Blaise la sentó en la orilla del balcón desgarrando su túnica y dejando al descubierto sus senos, los cuales despojo en un instante de la prenda que los cubría abalanzándose sobre ellos como un lobo hambriento perdiéndose en la blancura de su carne; mientras una jadeante Astoria cerraba los ojos permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiese con ella abandonándose dentro de su propia excitación deseosa de sentirlo._

_Zabini subió la túnica de la rubia hasta su cintura desgarrando sin delicadeza la prenda que cubría su intimidad adentrándose en el cuerpo de la chica percibiendo la humedad que emanaba de ese sitio tan conocido por el, mientras una jadeante Astoria gemía sin control. En un arrebato la chica abrió la camisa de Blaise haciendo que todos los botones se esparcieran por doquier besando y mordisqueando cada palmo de aquél pecho que conocía tan bien y en las que tantas noches había dormido __después de que él saciara su hambre. Mientras que los sagaces dedos de Blaise la llenaban de goce, la chica bajo el cierre de su pantalón introduciendo una mano liberando el excitadísimo miembro.__El moreno estaba apunto de perderse una vez mas dentro de ese calido cuerpo cuando un sollozó lo hizo reaccionar._

_Ante él estaba su novia, __Geminny con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas en un rictus de dolor y sin esperar ninguna explicación dio media vuelta y salio huyendo de aquel lugar lejos de lo que tanto daño le había causado. Blaise salio corriendo tras de ella olvidándose por completo de la rubia semidesnuda que dejaba atrás. No le importo pasar como bólido en medio del salón sin la túnica y con la camisa totalmente descompuesta. No le importo que varios curiosos se asomaran al balcón que momentos atrás compartiese con Astoria y mucho menos le importo el escándalo que se armo al descubrirla en ese estado. Pero por más que corrió cuando llego por fin a la calle no había ni rastro de la mujer que amaba._

_- __¡Mierda!- el moreno se sentía terriblemente mal, como había sido tan imbecil al dejarse llevar por un rato de calentura estando acompañado de __Geminny. Y sobre todo, como había sido tan estúpido al cambiar un apetitoso __Crème Brulée__por una insignificante gelatina. Pero tenia que encontrarla, tenia que disculparse, tenia que hacerle entender que Astoria no significaba nada mientras que ellas lo era todo, tenia que perdonarlo, tenia que entender, sencillamente tenia que hacerlo._

_Caminó toda la noche buscándola,__ en casa de sus amigas, en los lugares que solía frecuentar cuando se sentía deprimida; incluso había ido a su casa bajo la influencia de la poción multijugos esperando encontrarla ahí, pero uno de los sirvientes le había comunicado que la señorita había salido con su novio y aun no volvía. Con cada minuto que pasaba su desesperación iba en aumento... ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo? No, ella estaba bien, tenía que estar bien. No se perdonaría jamás que le ocurriera algo. Muy cerca del amanecer se encamino rumbo al departamento de Draco, cansado y desesperado buscaría su ayuda, Draco siempre tenía la solución para casi todos los problemas y él tenia tan embotada la cabeza que necesitaba una mente despejada que le ayudara a pensar. Pero lo que nunca se imagino fue que a la entrada del lujoso edificio encontraría saliendo a la causante de su angustia. Su novia, su Geminny salía de ahí con el cabello revuelto, las zapatillas en la mano y la ropa totalmente descompuesta. No se necesitaba ser un brujo para adivinar lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese departamento momento atrás, con solo verla fue suficiente para que su sangre hirviera y su razón terminara por desaparecer; sentía como si el peligroso animal de los celos emergiera de su interior en busca de venganza. Geminny se paralizo al verlo ahí. Sintiendo como todo lo vivido durante esa noche regresaba a su mente._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Geminny caminaba por las calles de Londres sintiéndose muerta en vida, lloraba desconsoladamente por la traición del hombre que mas había amado en su vida, él al que momentos antes había prometido entregarse. Que estupida e ingenua había sido al dejarse envolver por ese casanova de quinta. Muchas personas se lo habían advertido pero ella jamás escucho; hizo oídos sordos a todas las acusaciones que lo tachaban de libertino. Para ella Blaise Zabini era solamente el príncipe azul de sus cuento de hadas, el joven que la hacia suspirar y la hacia sentir esas mariposas en su interior. Era el amor personificado y el que gente mal intencionada lo envidiara de aquella manera no era su problema….tarde se había dado cuenta que todo era verdad. Que su príncipe no solo se había vuelto sapo si no que se había convertido en un monstruo que arrasaba con su alma y su corazón provocándole una herida mortal.**

**No supo ni como había llegado a aquel bar, lo único que quería era desaparecer, morirse para dejar de sentir ese dolor que le carcomía las entrañas. Tampoco se dio cuenta que el mejor amigo de su novio se encontraba ahí y mucho menos lo sintió acercarse cuando hacia el vano intento por tomar un puñado de polvos flu y largarse lejos de ese lugar que la asfixiaba. Tampoco le importo en ese momento el peligro que corría al lado de ese joven cuando la invito a su departamento y cuando le ofreció aquel trago de licor aun a sabiendas que ella jamás había tomado, pero que al beberlo la hizo sentir como un bálsamo que adormecía su dolido corazón**

**-Tengo tanto coraje. Ahora entiendo que no fue casualidad que esa idiota se arrojara a sus brazos en cuanto llegamos ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Digo, el que media docena de chiquillas se le insinúen a tu novio en tu cara lo hace mas que obvio, y yo todavía de estupida sintiéndome orgullosa de tener a mi lado a un hombre como él…..y... ¿sabes que es lo peor?...que yo estoy enamorada de ese idiota…aunque la idiota soy yo. Pero es que tengo tanto coraje que me dan ganas de… de… de… ganas de subírmele encima de escupirle la cara tengo unas ganas de hacerlo sentir lo mismo que me hizo sentir, causarle el mismo dolor una y otra vez… tengo ganas de vengarme.**

**-Mi especialidad son las venganzas- soltó Draco atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo.**

**-¿Enserio?- pregunto la chica sonriendo con una mezcla de inocencia y confabulación.**

**-¡Oh, si! No sabes el placer que me causa cuándo "me vengo".**

**Ella le dio otro trago a su copa, por alguna razón ese comentario no le había gustado nada; dentro de su creciente embriagues pudo percibir que Draco parecía un lobo en cacería y ella no quería para nada ser su "Caperucita Roja", bastante tenia ya con lo ocurrido con su novio…su novio ella amaba verdaderamente a Blaise y su "mejor amigo" la estaba seduciendo de la manera mas descarada. Al darse cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta donde unos brazos le impidieron salir. **

**- ¿A dónde vas?**

**- Lo siento Draco pero creo que es mejor que me vaya.**

**- ¿Pero por que? Además no pensaras presentarte en tu casa en ese estado ¿o si?**

**- Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada.**

**- Entonces esperemos que se te pase ese malestar mientras charlamos ¿te parece? - Draco la dirigió nuevamente al sillón sentándose muy cerca, sirviéndole y sirviéndose otra copa de vino la cual Geminny bebió mas por nervios que por otra cosa mientras que él la bebía de un solo trago; pero después de esa siguió otra, y otra y otra…hasta que perdió el sentido del tiempo y cuando se percató un joven rubio la besaba apasionadamente haciéndola olvidar de todo. Sentía su aterciopelada lengua hundiéndose hasta su garganta, asfixiándola, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo por encima de su ropa con caricias rudas y avasallantes. **

**La joven temblaba por dentro y la poca razón que le quedaba le gritaba que se fuera, que huyera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero para su desgracia su cuerpo hacia tiempo que se había desconectado por completo de su mente dejándose arrastrar por el cúmulo de sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba con cada caricia. Draco la besaba con urgencia, adentrándose en esa boca prohibida para él, tomando posesión de ella de forma frenética mientras deslizaba una de sus mano bajando el recatado escote para después saciar su sed en esa piel que lo estaba volviendo loco, y la otra se introducía por debajo de su falda, apretando sus muslos tan intensamente que provoco que la piel se amoratara. Draco subía cada vez mas, ella en un vano intento de apartarlo, apretó su mano por la muñeca del rubio y cerrando las piernas; pero Draco divertido con tan infantil acto le volteo la jugada. Tomándole la mano Geminny la guió hasta su propia entrepierna. La chica se desconcertó sobremanera, jamás había tocado a ningún chico en esa parte .Pero tampoco jamás ninguno había llegado hasta donde Draco llegaba en ese momento. Sintió sus dedos acariciando la parte mas intima de su ser llevándola hacia el éxtasis. Geminny se encontraba como en un trance, solo emitiendo pequeños gemidos ante las atrevidas caricias que ese desconocido le estaba brindando. No se percato en que momento aquel joven bajo el cierre del vestido ni cuando sus hábiles manos la despojaron de sus sostén, solo percibía el calor de aquella boca que se apoderaba salvajemente de sus senos mientras su mano se adentraba cada vez mas en su intimidad arrancándole gemidos de genuino placer; despertando un deseo hasta ahora desconocido para ella.**

**Draco la recostó sobre el sillón besándola desenfrenadamente, s****u lengua se movía diestra y sensual en el interior de aquella boca. ****Recorrió con sus labios aquel joven cuerpo, basándolo y mordisqueándolo con fogosidad sin dejar un solo centímetro de piel que no fuera marcado como propio****; Geminny se dejo hacer cuanto el quiso, perdiéndose en ese cúmulo de sensaciones de goce y delicia que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Sin embargo cuando sintió como era rasgada la delicada prenda que cubría su intimidad el miedo a lo desconocido inundo su alma. Pero al sentir la caricia que aquella boca le brindaba en su parte mas sensible, el miedo y las dudas quedaron relegados a un segundo plano; lo que ese chico la estaba haciendo experimentar era lo mas sublime que había sentido en toda su vida y se dejo arrastrar por esa marea de pasión que parecía ser Draco Malfoy mientras su interior explotaba como una ****supernova**** empapándola por completo. **

**Geminny respiraba agitadamente producto de la intensidad del éxtasis vivido. Tan envuelta estaba en esa nube de placer que obedeció sin chistar acomodándose como él le indico. La joven solo atino a morderse el labio ahogando el grito de dolor cuando lo advirtió introducirse ferozmente dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo como si un hierro incandescente la atravesar. El rubio se movía furioso en su interior haciéndola olvidar el intenso dolor que momentos atrás experimentara para solo sentir….solo sentir, dejándose arrastrar por el furioso caudal del deseo y la pasión llegando así a otro placentero orgasmo.**

**Geminny permanecía callada a su lado asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, sintiendo de pronto que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar incorporándose para salir de ahí ****cuando una mano la sujeto.**

**- ¿A dónde vas?**

**- A mi casa, ya es muy tarde y mis padres han de estar preocupados**

**- No te preocupe, les envié una lechuza informándoles que te quedarías en la mansión de mis padres a pasar la noche.**

**- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**- ¿No es obvió?...Por que quiero pasar la noche con tigo – Dijo el rubio volviéndola a besar**

**Geminny**** se despertó cerca del amanecer,**** había ansiado con toda su alma que el primero fuera él...Blaise...Su novio, el hombre que amaba. Por el que había permanecido pura en espera de su llegada. Desde niña siempre fue ese su sueño. Entregarse al ser amado como prueba irrefutable de sus sentimientos. Y ahora después de lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta se hallaba ahí…desnuda… tendida junto a ese chico que hasta ayer solo era un desconocido y por el que no sentía absolutamente nada. Había sido una experiencia placentera, no se lo podía negar, Draco la había sabido conducir por un camino cargado de éxtasis y placer hasta ayer desconocidos para ella; pero aun con todo eso, no dejaba de sentirse como se sentía.****Había traicionado a Blaise quien a pesar de todo seguía amando, pero sobre todo se había traicionado a ella misma. Se**** levanto despacio cuidando no despertar al rubio sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo, necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente, necesitaba huir de ella misma y sus remordimientos. Con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando se dirigía a la salida se volvió al rubio el cual dormía profundamente en espera de alguna palabra de…. ¿cariño?… de… ¿consuelo? En ese momento de depresión ni ella misma sabía lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor; recibiendo únicamente el silencio que término por desquebrajar aun más su alma**_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – Grito el moreno indignado por lo que estaba seguro había pasado__ regresándola súbitamente al presente; pero de inmediato las imágenes de Blaise revolcándose con Astoria volvieron a su mente y eso fue suficiente para que su rencor volviera con más ímpetu._

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Espeto la chica con sus ojos embargados por la fuerza que el resentimiento le otorgaba._

_- ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo?!- Zabini la sujeto fuertemente por la muñeca cuando la chica trataba de irse - Vamos ¡Habla!_

_- ¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa! ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía! ¡¿Te queda claro?! ¡Y suéltame imbècil que me lastimas!_

_-¡AH no, Geminny! ¡No te iras hasta que me aclares que demonios estas haciendo aquí!_

_- ¡Lo mismo que tu hacías con esa idiota! ¡¿Satisfecho?! Ahora suéltame – Blaise se quedo de piedra, ¿Cómo era posible que ella, su diosa, su ninfa, su joya pudiera haberle hecho eso? No, sencillamente esto era un error, ella no podía haberlo traicionado, sencillamente no podía._

_- ¡Mientes! – Grito con todo el dolor que su alma __podía soportar - ¡No es verdad! ¡Tú no pudiste hacerme esto!_

_- ¡¿Qué no pued__e hacerte que…?!- ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? ¿Cómo se atrevía a recriminarle lo que él también había hecho?- Permíteme dejarte algo bien claro Blaise Zabini…Tú no eres nadie, Para decirme que es lo que puedo o no puedo hacer ¿entendiste? ¡NADIE! _

_- ¡¿Qué no soy nadie?! ¡SOY TU NOVIO MALDITA SEA! ¡Y MERESCO UNA EXPLICACION!_

_- ¿Mi novio? Te equivocas Zabini, tú y yo no somos nada. No vuelvas a buscarme nunca mas ¿me escuchaste? Lo que hubo entre los dos se termino ¡TU MISMO LO MANDASTE A LA MIERDA…y por mi puedes irte tu también al mismo lugar! –__ Grito Geminny soltándose del agarre del chico y dando la media vuelta se alejo de aquel sitio dejando a un Blaise totalmente petrificado, como si se hubiera topado con un basilisco por equivocaron, sin lograr que sus músculos reaccionaran, sin atinar a moverse siquiera, solo observando como la mujer que mas había amado en su vida se alejaba de él y quizás para siempre._

_Blaise se quedo un rato __más con la vista fija en el punto en que la chica desapareciera momentos atrás. Poco a poco esa congoja que sintiera su alma al escucharla mandándolo al diablo se convirtió en rencor. Pero no hacia ella, no…si no a el miserable que vivía en ese lugar y que se había aprovechado de su inocencia. Cargado de ira y de dolor, Zabini subió las escaleras entrando como tromba al interior del lujoso departamento._

_Draco se encontraba dormido sobre la alfombra completamente desnudo cubierto solo con una manta. A su alrededor sus ropas y botellas de vino esparcidas por doquier terminaron por confirmarle __lo que la chica le revelara… ¡Ese desgraciado había abusado de su novia!_

_- ¡LEVANTATE MALDITO INFELIZ! ¡LEVANTATE Y DEFIENDETE, NO QUIERO MATARTE COMO LA RATA INMUNDA QUE ERES! – Zabini dirigió una fuerte patada al cuerpo de su amigo_

_-¿Blaise? ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? – Draco todavía adormilado y con una gran resaca encima no atinaba a lo que su amigo le decía percibiendo solo el intenso dolor producto del golpe._

_- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto?! ¡__Se supone que somos amigos!_

_- ¡¿De que demonios me estas hablando Zabini?!_

_- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL IMBESIL QUE NO TE QUEDA DRACO! ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE QUE TE HABLO!.... ¡DE__ GEMINNY! ¡TE HABLO DE MI NOVIA!_

_-¿Tu novia? – Draco en verdad se encontraba confundido, ¿que había ocurrido para que Blaise se encontrara en ese estado?_

_-¡SI, MI NOVIA! ¡¿Como fuiste capaz de seducirla a sabiendas que yo la quería?!¡Que yo la amaba! ¡Y que pensaba casarme con ella!_

_- ¡¿Que yo hice que…?! – El rubio abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo, ¿Qué era lo que zabini había dicho? ¿Qué él y Geminny…? No, eso era ridículo, eso no había podido ser, por que de ser cierto él se acordaría ¿no? Y como si se tratase de una película, imágenes difusas retornaban a su mente volviéndose cada vez más y más claras_

_-.-.-.-.-._

**- ¿A dónde vas?**

**- Lo siento Draco pero creo que es mejor que me vaya**

**- ¿Pero por que? Además no pensaras presentarte en tu casa en ese estado ¿o si?**

**- Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada**

**- Entonces esperemos que se te pase ese malestar mientras charlamos ¿te parece?- ****Draco la dirigió nuevamente al sillón sentándose muy cerca sirviéndole y sirviéndose otra copa de vino la cual Geminny bebió más por nervios que por otra cosa, mientras que él la bebía de un solo trago. Después de una docena de tragos Draco sentía que su mente se desconectaba completamente dejándole paso solo al deseo inamovible que sentía por esa chica; ella estaba ahí, frente a él como tantas veces imagino, dispuesta a hacer sus fantasías realidad. Así que sin esperar mas se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar muy junto a ese cuerpo. Pretextando dejar la botella del vino en la mesa que se situaba atrás del sillón, paso su brazo por sobre la chica rozando su cara en su cuello percibiendo como solo ese ligero roce la hacia estremecer y sin importarle nada comenzó a besar ese perfecto cuello sin ser detenido así que se dirigió hábilmente hacia sus labios, atrapando esa boca que tanto deseaba mientras que sus manos recorrían la espalda y los hombros con pequeñas caricias circulares; bajando poco a poco el cierre del vestido y desabrochando hábilmente el sostén que escondía ese par de perfectos senos sintiendo como sus rosados pezones respondían al roce de su lengua poniéndose excitantemente erectos. ****Esa sensación de dominio siempre lograba excitarlo por lo que los mordió con rudeza jugueteándolos con la punta de su lengua y dejando sobre ellos un rastro de saliva saciando así su sed por esa piel que lo estaba volviendo loco****, provocando que Geminny jadeara sensualmente poniendo a mil su ya de por si creciente erección****.**

**Su excitación se incremento sobremanera al percibir que la chica correspondía salvajemente a sus besos.**** Su diestra mano se adentraba poco a poco hacia esa intimidad tan anhelada recibiendo un poco de resistencia en el proceso pero Draco tenía mas fuerza y no solo no detuvo su recorrido si no que llego hasta la ropa interior y con una sorpresa que no disimulo se percato de que estaba húmeda, empapada de los fluidos de la muchacha, simplemente le mordió los labios, satisfecho de que ella se le rindiera y como un acto de confirmación tomo la ****mano de Geminny dirigiéndola hacia su entrepierna para que sintiera la dureza de su miembro. En medio de su excitación pudo percibir la vacilación de chica, pero contrario a lo que pensó Geminny comenzó a acarícialo lentamente percibiendo la magnitud de su miembro erecto sobre la tela haciendo que Draco casi se corriera****.**

**-Te gusta- pregunto él contra su boca.**

**-No……quiero irme……Ohh………Ohh……siiii- ella jadeo como una loca, cuando un dedo de Draco y luego toda su mano se introdujo debajo de su ropa interior, apartando sus labios vaginales y empezando acariciar el pequeño e hinchado botón que los coronaba, la chica sintió que iba a estallar, el calor se apoderaba cada vez mas de su cuerpo. Draco la acaricio con el pulgar y luego metió dos dedos en su interior; provocando que ella temblase ante esa invasión. Draco movía cuidadosamente su mano con lentitud y parsimonia, hundiéndose en la caliente y estrecha cavidad de su acompañante,**** mientras la seguía besando. Poco a poco la fue recostando en el sillón terminando de sacarle completamente el vestido dejándola solamente con una sugestiva prenda que el rubio jamás imagino que pudiera existir.**

**Beso cada centímetro de la piel de la chica sin dejar ni un solo centímetro de marcar como propio, esa niña era suya y de nadie mas por que él había decidido que así debía ser, por que la había reclamado como propia desde el mismo día que la conoció sin importarle Blaise en lo absoluto. La ultima prenda que cubría la intimidad de Geminny cayo y con ella las barreras que quedaban entre los dos. Draco hundió su cara en medio de sus piernas bebiendo y deleitándose con los jugos que emanaban de el excitado cuerpo de la chica, la cual ya no hacia el meno intento de callar los gritos de placer que ese joven le estaba arrancando llevándola así a un explosivo orgasmo.**

**-Ahora linda- su voz sonaba ronca en su oído- apóyate en tus rodillas- Gemminy obedeció, sintiendo las manos del joven estrujando sus senos cuando incorporo su torso. Draco le mordió el cuello para después hacer un recorrido con su lengua por el contorno de su columna vertebral. Se deleitaba observando esos estupendos glúteos, redondos y firmes y sentir la suavidad de sus exquisitos senos. Se desabrocho el cierre y bajo su pantalón con sus boxers, para dejar libre una furiosa erección, tomo a la chica por las caderas y se empujo contra ella adentrándose hasta****el fondo de su intimidad, Gemminy gimió cuando sintió como era desgarrado su interior desconcertando sobremanera a Draco al advertir la barrera natural de aquel tibio y perfecto cuerpo, pero era demasiado tarde, sus ansias y su deseo fueron mucho más fuertes que su sentido común, así que siguió arremetiendo cada vez con más fuerzas dentro de la chica embriagándose del placer que ese cuerpo le proporcionaba hasta alcanzar el clímax. Podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor y luego de placer de la chica ya que superada la sorpresa inicial, ella empezó a moverse frenéticamente a apretarlo, enloquecida porque en ese momento la culpabilidad no tenía cabida en su mente. Sentirse llena por tenerlo dentro era una experiencia subliminal. Draco por un momento casi pierde el control y se corre, pero enseguida domino la situación de nuevo, embistiéndola sin contemplación, poco le importo que ella fuese virgen, era un cuerpo dispuesto solo para él, para su completa satisfacción. Con un sonoro gruñido se vació dentro de ella, dio tres embestidas finales sintiendo las paredes de ella contrayéndose sobre él, "fantástico", pensó, como presagio esa belleza no esconde para nada a una frígida; si no mas bien era una llama ardiente de pasión.**

**Solo hasta después de que su deseo fue satisfecho su conciencia volvió a él. Blaise Zabini no era de los tipos que respetara a una mujer y el que ella siguiera siendo virgen era totalmente ****absurdo e irrisorio, pero lo era….ilógicamente lo era y ahora ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Pero sinceramente, tampoco lo lamentaba **

**-Lo hiciste muy bien nena- dijo Draco mientras la volteaba boca arriba y le daba un cortes pero insípido beso en los labios tumbándose a su lado. Geminny pudo apreciar que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en desvestirse para tomarla- para ser la primera vez, te moviste excelente, casi me corro antes de tiempo. Eres un muy buen prospecto.**

**La joven**** permanecía callada a su lado asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir y digiriendo el comentario tan soez que su amante le brindara sintiendo de pronto que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar incorporándose para salir de ahí inmediatamente ****cuando una mano la sujeto.**

**- ¿A dónde vas?**

**- A mi casa, ya es muy tarde y mis padres han de estar preocupados**

**- No te preocupe, les envié una lechuza informándoles que te quedarías en la mansión de mis padres a pasar la noche.**

**- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**- ¿No es obvió?...Por que quiero pasar la noche con tigo – Dijo el rubio volviéndola a besar- Esta vez lo haremos a la antigua, la posición del misionero siempre es satisfactoria.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_- ¡Yo no la obligue a nada! – Contesto molesto el rubio después de volver rápidamente de su viaje retrospectivo - ¡Si ella hizo lo que hizo, fue por que quiso! ¿Entiendes? – pero por toda respuesta el moreno estampo su puño en la cara del Draco arrojándolo hacia atrás. _

_- ¡ESTAS DEMENTE! – Espeto molesto el rubio incorporándose y sobándose el golpe que Zabini le prodigara. _

_- ¡DEFIENDETE COBARDE! ¡O TE MATARE COMO EL PERRO QUE ERES! – Draco busco con la vista su varita encontrándola en la mesa detrás del moreno, sabia perfectamente que tenia las de perder si se enfrentaban a una pela mágica. El estaba desarmado y desnudo cubierto solamente con la manta que sujetaba a su cintura._

_- Vamos Blaise, no es para tanto…es solo una chica nada mas- Como respuesta zabini impacto otro golpe en el estomago del rubio. Draco ya no lo soporto mas y se lanzo sobre su amigo respondiendo a sus golpes uno a uno; liándose en una singular pelea que no termino hasta que ambos estuvieron tirados en el piso totalmente agotado. Draco se levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación del que salio vestido con una fina pijama de seda y un frasco de poción en la mano – Toma – le dijo a Blaise extendiéndole el frasco – Aplícalo ahora antes de que los golpes se hinchen - Blaise tomo el frasco aplicándolo dolorosamente en cada uno de los golpes asestados por el rubio _

_- Sabes que me vengare ¿cierto? Que esto no se va a quedar así – Espeto el moreno después de un largo silencio._

_- Por supuesto amigo – rió descaradamente el rubio ante aquel comentario –Puedes hacerlo cuando gustes._

_- Te burlas ahora Draco, pero un día llegara la mujer que te enamore al tal grado que te hará que olvides hasta como te llamas y cuando eso suceda ten por seguro que no descansare hasta verte padecer el mismo infierno que yo estoy viviendo por tu causa…eso te lo juro…es una promesa._

_- ¿Yo enamorarme? Por favor, eso nunca lo verán tus ojos, así que espera sentado, no te vayas a cansar jajajaja_

**Fin del Flash Back**

0o0o0o0o0o

- ¿Eres feliz? – Pregunto Draco mientras seguía inmerso en los ojos de quien amaba

- Mucho….siento que mi pecho explotar…

- ¿Me permites bailar con la novia Draak? – Un chico castaño de piel bronceada y hermosos ojos verdes se les había acercado. Se trataba de Dylan que con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro extendió su mano para que su primo le cediera la de su prometida -¡AY! linda...No sabes en la que te estas metiéndote enlazándote con este cabeza hueca…pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí, para salvarte de las manos de este remedo de casanova.

- Cállate Dylan, no me hagas propaganda – Dijo Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa y cediéndole la mano de su novia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se puede asustar? – Dramatizo Charlize quien acompañaba a Dylan en la pista, divertida al ver la cara de su primo.

- Por supuesto que no- contesto Hermione divertida tomando la mano de Dylan y bailar con él mientras Draco tomaba la mano de Charlize – más bien me podría interesar aun más….

- ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que la novia fuera tan masoquista jajaja No te creas prima, Draco es un buen chico, un poco coquetón pero nada mas. Si quieres un consejo tenle paciencia en eso y así te evitaras muchos dolores de cabeza, te lo aseguro- la castaña fruncio el entrecejo sin saber si hablaba en serio o en broma – En serio, yo lo conozco y se como es y por eso puedo asegurarte que te quiere; no lo dudes

- Eso lo se…Dylan ¿verdad?

- Tienes razón, no me presente adecuadamente…pues bien mi nombre es Dylan Breizhlander, hijo de Alrescha Kennethy

- ¿Y eres pariente de Draco por…?

- Por que mi madre y su padre eran primos hermanos. Mi abuela es la dulce ancianita que te hizo la prueba, Eleanor Malfoy – Hermione no conocía a la familia de su prometido, la prueba, el beso y el baile fue tan rápido que no tuvo ocasión de pedirle a Draco que se los presentara; pero intuía que ese chico era de fiar y que sentía un cariño sincero por su novio.

- Mi turno….. Quítate Dylan y observa como se hace –espeto siséante un rubio de ojos azules muy parecido a Draco por lo que Hermione intuyo que se trataba de otro miembro de la familia.

- ¡Ay no, ya nos callo el chahuxtle! – Sentencio Dylan mirando significativamente hacia Dominique y Lorraine quienes se encontraban en la pista reclamando su derechote bailar con los novios.- Ten cuidado con éste linda, no es mas que una alimaña ponzoñosa que goza destilando su veneno.

- No te preocupes Dylan, yo se me cuidar solita – Contesto la castaña tomando la mano de Dominique.

- Así que tú eres la sangre sucia por la que han hecho tanto revuelo…. Ahora entiendo… no es tas nada mal- dijo atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo - claro que yo no me casaría con tigo pero si podría _**Buesa prendre une dose de sexe**_con tigo, por que por lo que observe, el patético de Draco no es suficiente hombre para una hembra como tu, se ve a leguas que _**vous êtes une femelle en chaleur à la recherche de sexe masculin**_ y créeme que me encantaría comprobar _**qui peut être si ardent au lit**_ – espeto el rubio muy cerca de su oído de manera sugerente sintiendo como el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba automáticamente ante estas palabras

- ¿Eso crees? …ahora entiendo porque Dylan dijo lo que dijo…pues eso no lo comprobara tu de eso puedes estar seguro- Espeto molesta la chica alejándolo de su cuerpo con toda la fuerza de que era capaz.

- jajajaja no sabia que la sangre sucia supiera francés, eso si que es una novedad. Déjame dejarte algo bien en claro ricura... Draco esta embelezado con tigo pero solo es deseo el que siente por ti, sexo, calentura, obsesión como lo quieras llamar pero dudo mucho que sea amor. Si se casa con tigo es por guardar el buen nombre de la familia ¿conoces la historia de Lucka Malfoy? Supongo que si, pues es exactamente el mismo caso. Tanto el tío Lucius como Draco lo dejaron claro hace un rato en la reunión familiar.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Contesto dolida. Ella conocía bien a Draco habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos para que su relación fuera aceptada. Hermione estaba segura del amor que el rubio sentía hacia ella y ninguna víbora como ese Dominique iba hacer que ella dudara de eso.

- ¿No? pues ájame vaticinarte lo que será tu matrimonio. Te casaras con él cierto, serás la señora Malfoy ante la sociedad, y tal vez por un tiempo seas la novedad en su cama; pero yo lo conozco y se que tarde o temprano se aburrirá de ti así como se ha aburrido de tantas…es su naturaleza y tu no podrás hacer nada para cambiar eso sangre sucia…- Sentencio el chico con profundo desprecio satisfecho con la espina que seguramente había clavado de manera muy profunda en el corazón de la chica y dándose la media vuelta la dejo parada a mitad de la pista mientras se alejaba riendo a carcajadas las cuales por la música no fueron audibles para la mayoría de los invitados.

Hermione busco con la mirada a Draco Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para lo que vio. Draco bailaban al compás de la música de manera seductora con una hermosa rubia a la que la chica reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba de Astoria Greengrass y por la forma que sus cuerpos se acoplaban pareciese que hubieran nacido para bailar juntos. Distinguidos, elegantes y sofisticados, moviéndose con soltura en la pista de baile mientras reían y conversaban como dos personas que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo de forma íntima.

- Parece que tu prometido se encuentre muy….entretenido en este momento ¿no crees? – Hermione volteo la cara rápidamente al sentir el aliento de aquel chico muy cerca de su oído- Pero es de esperarse puesto que ellos iban a casarse… ¿bailamos?-Blaise sin esperar una contestación tomo a la chica que aun se encontraba perturbada ante las imágenes de Draco con esa… Zabini no perdió tiempo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo comprobando la estrechez de su cintura. El aroma de la chica invadió sus sentido haciéndolo olvidar por un momento quien era la que se encontraba entre sus brazos remontándose tiempo atrás cuando "ella" un estaba formaba parte de su vida. Sin proponérselo Blaise dirigió su cara hacia el pelo de Hermione extasiado por el aroma que emanaba hundiendo su nariz entre los rizos sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía a ese estimulo tan insignificante y que solo Geminny lograba despertar en él. Tan inmerso en ese mundo se encontraba donde ella y él aun eran uno, que no vio venir a un furioso Draco que lo aparto de un jalón de aquella mujer que tato le recordaba a su amor perdido.

- ¡Se puede saber que pretendes Zabini! – Espeto el rubio con sus ojos cargados de furia.

- ¿Yo? Nada "amigo", solo bailaba con ella- Hermione veía sin ver a los chicos sintiendo como una mano invisible apretaba su corazón haciéndola sentir un dolor muy fuerte que le hacia imposible pensar con claridad.

- Te voy a dejar algo bien claro "Amigo" no se te ocurra acercarte a mi mujer ¿Entendiste?

- Me ofendes Draco sabes de sobra que yo seria incapaz de hacer algo que tu jamás harías…no soy tan vil- contesto el moreno clavando sus verdes orbes en los grises del rubio.

- Hermione…vamonos- Y sin delicadeza alguna jalo a la chica del brazo sacándola del gran salón, dirigiéndose rumbo a los jardines.

Hermione se dejo llevar sin poner objeción alguna, pero en cuanto sintió el aire fresco golpeado su rostro fue como si recobrara de repente la conciencia perdida momentos atrás cuando lo vio en brazos de otra.

- ¡Suéltame Draco! – Sentencio la chica

-¡Se puede saber por que demonios permitiste que ese idiota te estuviera manoseando!

- ¡¿YO?! ¡Estas loco! ¡Yo no permití nada!

-¡No te hagas la inocente que te vi disfrutando como ese infeliz te abrasaba!

-¡Pues yo tampoco creo que Astoria se haya quejado que tu hicieras lo mismo con ella querido!

- ¡Es diferente!

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime! ¡Por que es diferente!

- ¡Por que yo soy hombre! – sentencio sin pensar la connotación que esas palabras pudieran tener en el corazón de la chica.

- ¡¿De verdad piensas eso?! ¡¿Que el que tu seas hombre te da derecho de faltarme de ese modo?!

- ¡¿Faltarte?! ¡De que demonios hablas! ¡Solo bailábamos! ¡En cambio tu…!

- ¡Yo que! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Yo que?!

- Quiero que te quede claro una cosa Granger….tu ya eres mía ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Y tu Draco?– Contesto la chica tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para retener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir- …. ¿Tú eres mío? – Draco sintió que la furia que sintiera momentos atrás desaparecía al percibir el dolor implícito en esas palabras y sin esperar mas la atrajo hacia si abrazándola fuertemente reclamando sus labios y besándola de manera intensa, queriendo con ese beso expresarle todo lo que con palabras se sentía incapaz de hacer. Convencerla que él, Draco Malfoy, le pertenecía por completo desde mucho tiempo atrás…que la amaba con una intensidad tal que ese amor lo inundaba por completo; su mente, su corazón y su alma le pertenecían enteramente a ella. Que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nada ni nadie la separa de él y si era necesario defendería ese amor ante quien fuera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Vaya, vaya, ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

- Astoria que sorpresa… Nunca me imagine verte aquí. ¿Eres masoquista acaso?

- Cállate Blaise que sabes perfectamente que mi compromiso se arruino por tu causa. Si no hubieras salido corriendo tras esa, no se habrían enterado nunca de lo que sucedía entre tú y yo…

- No me vengas con eso... ¿Te recuerdo quien busco a quien?

- Tienes razón, yo te busque; pero es que me reventó verte tan feliz con esa…que quieres, nunca me ha gustado compartir lo que es mío.

- ¿Así? – Rió seductoramente el moreno – y dime ¿yo soy tuyo?

- Ya no mi querido Blaise, tu encanto dejo de interesarme – contesto coqueta la rubia.

- Pues no veo nada que sea tuyo por aquí.

- Draco – Contesto tajante – Draco es mío y esa rata me lo quiere quitar y eso no se lo voy a permitir ¿me entiendes? A mí nadie me desprecia y Draco Malfoy no será la excepción, te lo puedo asegurar.

- Pues veo que seguimos teniendo los mismos intereses.

- ¿A que te frieres? – contesto curiosa

- A que estoy muy interesado en… ¿Cómo decirlo?...aligerarle la carga a mi querido amigó.

- ¿Estas interesado en Granger? ¡Vaya esto si que es unas sorpresa! Pensé que solo tenías malos ratos…

- No te equivoques Astoria, Draco me debe una y pienso cobrármela con ella.

- Esa voz me agrada querido – Astoria tomo dos copas de la charola de un elfo que pasaba cerca- Algo me dice que tu y yo vamos a hacer grandes…"negocios". ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto linda, cuenta con ello.

Ajenos a lo que ese par tramaban en su contra la pareja de novios buscaban un lugar con un poco mas de privacidad. Después de estar media noche saludando y posando para todas las fotografías que sin duda inundarían los medios impresos al día siguiente y del trago amargo que acababan de vivir, Draco necesitaba sentirla más que nunca .

Draco se dirigió con Hermione hacia atrás de la mansión donde se encontraba el pequeño invernadero propiedad de su madre. La luna brillaba en toda su plenitud como muda cómplice de ese par de amantes que buscaban lugares solitarios para poder dar rienda suelta a la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. Draco besaba casi con desesperación a su novia abrazándola tan fuertemente como queriéndola fundir a él; sintiendo la necesidad de perderse en ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba y amaba y por el que era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Hermione por su parte contestaba con la misma pasión a los provocativos besos de su prometido, necesitaba comprobar que lo que Dominique le dijera era solo una bola de mentiras y que lo que Draco le dijera sin palabras momentos atrás era cierto, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba con toda el alma creerle a él a sabiendas que eso implicaba tener que frenarlo cuando buscase algo más. Disfrutaba sobremanera sentir sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo, estremeciéndola y excitándola con cada roce, con cada caricia… sintiendo como el deseo por sentirlo…por tenerlo la llenaba.

- Draco…Para…por favor-Hermione jadeaba ante su inminente excitación al sentir sus besos sobre su cuello dirigiéndose magistralmente a su escote sabedora que sus senos serian sin lugar a duda su destino final.

- No…no quiero…mi tía Eleanor me regaño por tu culpa y te estoy castigando – contesto juguetonamente, mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de la ropa y la otra desanudaba el lazo que sujetaba la túnica de la chica, abrazándola con desesperación dejándole sentir toda la envergadura de su virilidad, porque estaba excitado, muy excitado y a punto de estallar solo por el deseo enloquecedor que tenia por ella.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo que pretende usted señor? – contesto divertida la chica apartándolo de ella. Si estaba asustada no lo demostraba, en realidad quería que la tocara, que la hiciera delirar de placer y sentir que podía tocar el cielo a través de sus caricias. En realidad ya no le importaba nada, ni sus principios, ni su virginidad ni nada que no fuera ese hombre al cual amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

- Hacer que tu rayo sea mas tenue que el de mi madre – Contesto el rubio volviéndola a besar. Increíble, era increíble tanto tiempo con ella y jamás, jamás le había puesto un dedo encima más allá de lo propio. Hermione Granger tenia esa cualidad, hacer que el dejase de comportarse como un Malfoy. Pero a pesar de que la prueba de virginidad ya había sido hecha y que el hambre y el ansia que tenia por su cuerpo resultaban a veces incontrolables, no se sentía capaz de llegar mas allá. Aunque el ansia por recorrer con su boca la extensión de ese bello cuerpo, por saborearla, por descubrirla, por desnudarla y ver esos estupendos pechos donde tantas veces había saciado su sed. Llegar al sitio donde sabía y estaba seguro que nadie nunca había tocado antes de él. Quería ver su espalda arquearse cuando la poseyera finalmente mientras sus carnosos labios murmuraban su nombre. Quería hacerla suya, poseer su cuerpo ya que su alma y su corazón le pertenecían desde hace tiempo. Observar sus ojos brillantes, repletos de amor por él, porque había sido el primero, el único y el mejor. Unirse en el fuego de su pasión, porque sin duda ella, virgen, inocente y todo lo demás, era una llama viva cuando estaba cerca de él, porque el amor seria consumado en su mas prístina y pura esencia, porque no quería tener sexo con ella, sino hacerle el amor, convertirla en su esposa, su amante, su amiga y su compañera para toda la vida. Habían albergado demasiados sentimientos en una sola noche: nerviosismo, indignación, enojo y furia pero teniéndola ahí en sus brazos, percibiendo como se estremecía ante cada roce que le prodigaba, sabia que había valido la pena y que volvería a vivirlo una y otra vez por solo sentirla ahí totalmente dispuesta para él, a entregársele sin reservas para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y sin embargo……no lo haría….no aceptaría su entrega en ese lugar…y tal ves con ello Hermione se convencería que tan suyo era.

0o0o0o0o

Frases en francés que Dominique le dijo a Hermione cuando hablo con ella

_**Buesa prendre une dose de sexe avec**__: __Buena una dosis de sexo_

_**vous êtes une femelle en chaleur à la recherche de sexe masculin**__: eres una hembra en celo en busca de los hombres_

_**qui peut être si ardent au lit**__: que tan ardiente puede ser en la cama_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_¿Bueno que les pareció? ¿Medio subido de color verdad? Les prometí explicarles el por que del contenido tan sugestivo de este capitulo y la razón es sencilla….Draco nunca ha hecho el amor ¿irónico verdad? Pero cierto. _

_Es por eso que quise recalcar las diferencias entre el Draco conquistador y el Draco enamorado, espero que se noten por que si no…… bueno mejor júzguenlo ustedes y me dejan su comentario, no olviden hacerlo porfas, por que aunque ustedes no están para saberlo pero yo si para contarlo (que quieren me encanta el chisme) sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda e inspiración para mi._

_Nos leemos luego_

**Rastaban Black**


	10. AVISO

Mis queridas amigas…yo se que ustedes son bien lindas y comprensivas…y que me darán la oportunidad de gozar de mi boda y de mi "sabrosa Luna de miel"…. ¿Verdad que si?...ya lo sabia…ustedes son a toda M.

Perdónenme pero es que ando bien atareada con lo de mi boda y por eso no podré actualizarles ni esta historia ni la de "Simplemente Draco" hasta que vuelva, pero….déjeme decirles que he escrito un Oneshort llamado "**Y si tu amor...no vuelve?"** Que espero que les guste y que al menos sirva como un paliativo hasta mi regreso…un beso y gracias por sus comentarios

**Rastaban Black**


End file.
